


The Origin of Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Demon's Angel [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, Cutting, Dark, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Knife Play, M/M, Mentions of Animal Torture, Talk of Rape, Twisted, Underage - Freeform, pain play, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Nuriel wasn't young. He'd been around for a long time. Yet while on Earth one day, he meets someone who he's been told is evil. Yet Denei isn't killing innocents, he's killing murders. He's protecting humans more than the Angels are so how could this Demon be evil?





	The Origin of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series has been a labor of love. I adore the two characters that I built that eventually turn into Aaron and Spencer and I'm glad that everyone wanted to know where they came from. 
> 
> **Year** : Pre-Show-Season 1
> 
> **Notes** : Remember that a lot this takes place several thousand years ago, terms for sexual organs are archaic. I have taken liberty with a few but that's more for a smoother reading experience. The thoughts on consent shared by some of the demons are not the thoughts of me
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Underage, Threats of Rape, Talk of Rape, Mentions of Animal Torture,

# A Long Long Time Ago

Nuriel loved being among humans. He truly did. Many of his Angelic brothers hated humans, but he loved them. He was in the body of a young boy who had seventeen years on this Earth. He'd lived in the body for a year now. The boy who had lived in it had been in a near-fatal accident. Nuriel had healed his body but the mind, the mind of the boy was gone. He hadn't gotten the consent of the body he was using, but he had obtained the permission of the parents. Jopeh had been their middle child but the favorite of the mother. She had been happy to know that his body would be alive for a long time. That family was a long way away from Nuriel. He had told them they would probably never see him again so as not to spook the other villagers who would recognize him.

The village he was currently in was barely paying attention to him. It was a hub for the trade in the area, boasting a large marketplace, so strangers were commonplace. Children darted up to him, getting as close as they dared before running away sometimes screaming in laughter. Nuriel was sitting on a small wall surrounding a water well.

Air shifting, Nuriel stiffened and looked at the children. They were still playing. The humans hadn't noticed the shift in the air and the danger it represented. He looked around to find the Demon who had descended on the town. It was nearing dark, and the children were playing their last game before going home for the night.

Subtly pulling out his blade, Nuriel prepared for the attack.

* * *

Denei found the village in his trek. It was small but seemed to be a center of activity. He watched all day as carts and horses came in and out. He watched the young man sitting on the wall of the well as he watched the people all day. Hell had bored him, so he left with the blessing of Lucifer. He wanted to see what there was to see on Earth.

The young human male intrigued him. His eyes watched everything. Denei wanted to go into the town, but there were too many humans around. Lucifer would not like it if he drew attention to the village by having to slaughter them all if they saw what he was. He'd enjoy the bloodbath but his Lord was skilled in torturing him, and he wasn't looking forward to spending a thousand years on Lucifer's rack.

When darkness started to fall, Denei prepared to enter the town. He was near the edge when the young human man stiffened. Denei stopped and watched him. The humans were not paying any attention to him, and the young man's eyes snapped to where he was. The human could feel him! Sensitive humans were rare but not unheard of. He kept his eyes on him as he started to close the distance and he paused again when a small blade was drawn from seemingly nowhere.

An Angel! Denei smiled to himself. This village was the perfect place for him. The etchings on the blade told him that the Angel was pretty high up and strong. Yet he chose the body of a young human man. Was that to lure in Demons or was it the only vessel on hand when the Angel had landed on Earth? Denei made a mental note to ask him when he had him screaming in pain.

Blood surging, Denei pushed himself to where the Angel was. As he appeared sort of behind his target, he was shocked to find him gone. He'd escaped! Denei looked around and saw him at the edge of the city. The Angel was smiling at him. He was intrigued even more now. Holding his hands out at his side, he walked closer to the Angel. He was watched with a wary eye as he got closer, but the Angel didn't run.

“My name is Denei, Little Bird. I suggest a short truce.”

“Why should I trust you?” The Angel asked, his eyes raking up and down Denei’s form.

“You’ve not heard of me?”

"I've heard of you but how do I know that you are he? Demons lie, and while Denei supposedly doesn't, you may not even be Denei. Just a Demon who uses the name to garner favor just to strike in the back."

Denei just stared at the Angel. He wasn't one of the brainless followers it seemed. He took another step towards him, and the Angel took a step back. "What can I do to prove to you who I am?"

The Angel smirked, and then a different blade appeared in his hand. Denei reached out to snag it from the Angel's hand, but it was jerked away. "What is the name of the Angel who took this from you?"

“Tomriel. What are you doing with it?” The blade had been taken from him nearly a hundred years before. He and a group of Demons had tried to kill an archangel who had been wounded with a small amount of Angel's Trumpet. He'd been the only one to survive the attack and had lost his favorite blade to Tomriel. He remembered an Angel that had been sent away at the start of the battle. He had been nearly dead from a more massive dose of Angel's Trumpet. Belial had been pissed when neither target had died. Tomriel had almost killed Belial before he'd fled before the battle was done. It was then that Denei had moved a rank up in Lucifer's eyes. He'd fought until the last Angel had fled or was killed. He knew that this Angel wasn't Tomriel. This was the same body Denei had used then. Tomriel would recognize him. Besides, that Angel preferred older men for his vessel.

"I was given it as a present when I came to Earth. No one but Tomriel knows that I have it and only Denei would recognize it." In a moment of what the Demon thought of as pure stupidity, the Angel held out the blade for him to take. Denei reached out for it but stopped at the last second. He looked at the face of the Angel. He wasn't that stupid, but Lucifer did say that an Angel nearly got him to take a blade that was poisoned. He could smell the poison now. Instead of grabbing the blade, he grabbed the wrist, quick as a snake. The Angel didn't fight him as Denei pulled him close, tipping the blade away from him. "Don't trust me?"

“Very astute, Little Bird.”

The Angel’s nose crinkled at the name but as he’d not given a name, it would be what Denei called him. Denei was about to try and break the wrist in his hand when blinding pain shot through his body. He looked down to see the Angelic blade the Angel had been holding before buried in his gut. He felt the poison on it. Nothing that would kill him, just hurt like hell. He dropped his hold and then the Angel was gone.

Denei dropped to his knees as he pulled the blade free of his skin. The Angel had left him with something he could trace back to him. He was either very stupid, or he wanted to play. Denei hoped he wanted to play. The wound on the skin knitted over, but the internal bleeding wasn't going to stop for days. He was looking forward to a true game of fun.

# Two Years Later

Denei was shocked when he felt the blade slide into his back. He turned to the Demon who had been guarding his back. Before it could go in all the way though, the Demon was jerked back away from Denei, and Denei watched as the Demon's head rolled off his shoulders. He stared into the eyes of the Angel who had taken the Demon's head and didn't feel fear. He should have, he knew that, but he didn't. He didn't know why but he wanted to.

A horde of Demons had attacked a village, and it had drawn a flock of Angels down. Thirteen Demons had rushed the village, only two now remained. Denei and Belial. Belial had been in the hands of the Angel who was staring at him now, the blade in his hand dripping Demon blood.

“Thinning the herd, Denei?” The Angel asked.

Denei pulled the blade from his back and slumped to his knees.

“Don’t you need to go before your flock leaves you?" Denei spat out. The little traitor had really been trying to kill him. Any higher and the blade would have killed him with the poison. As it was, he was going to be weak for a long while. He needed to get away before Belial came back to finish the job. Lucifer wouldn't step in, not right now. He would probably avenge Denei afterward.

"I saw you save that child from Belial. Lucifer needs to get that Demon under control before he starts a war between Heaven and Hell." The Angel closed his eyes, and the blade disappeared from his hand. He dropped to his knees, and Denei closed his eyes as the Grace fled from the human. The Angel had been body-hopping. He remembered the human as one of the first ones that Belial had gutted. The Angel had saved the man.

"You need to pick better friends." A voice said behind him. Denei didn't turn. He knew that voice. He'd been playing a game of cat and mouse with the Angel for a year. Lucifer found it funny and even helped him on occasion, but the Angel always got away.

“Says the Angel that stuck a dagger in my gut and fled?”

"As if you wouldn't have done the same except yours would have gone for my heart." The Angel stepped around him and took hold of the blade. Denei let go of it easy. He looked up into the face he recognized.

“What do you want?”

“Why did Belial attack this village?” The Angel squatted in front of him. “He’s a coward who cares only for his own life so why would he attack a human village and draw us in?”

"He wants me dead, and he knows that I'll stop him from incurring more wrath. Lucifer is already mad at him, but as long as a larger attack isn't made by Angels into a Demonic territory, he won't step in."

“Why does he want you dead?”

"Because Lucifer favors me." Denei wasn't going to lie. He'd got his reputation as a truthful Demon long before. Turning a little, he coughed, and blood shot out from his mouth. It coated the clothes on the Angel. The poison was stronger than he thought. Denei coughed again, and then darkness overtook him.

* * *

Nuriel laid the body of the Demon down on his bed. The small house that he had constructed deep in the woods was someplace for him to go to be alone. Not even Tomriel knew about it, and Nuriel had made sure that it was hidden well from all eyes that would want to find it. He had no clue why he had brought Denei there, but he couldn't leave him to die in that village. His brothers would be coming back to make sure no Demons were left, and they would kill him. The only reason he'd joined the battle was to save human lives. Tomriel had got a hold of him and let him know when the attack had started.

Denei was a Demon that was different than any that he’d ever met. None of his brothers understood the game of cat and mouse he was playing with the Demon. There was a reason he was on Earth. He was bored. Denei relieved that boredom. It was easy to forget about how lonely he was when he traveled from city to city with a Demon on his tail. Sometimes he let Denei sight him before he disappeared. Sometimes he left little messages for the Demon to taunt him.

The poison coursing through Denei's body was meant to kill him. Nuriel knew that, but he was unwilling to let the Demon die yet. Nuriel used a generic blade that he used to cut up vegetables to cut the clothes off of Denei.

After stripping Denei naked, Nuriel rolled him onto his stomach. The wound on the Demon's back looked horrific. Nuriel quickly started to boil water in the pot over the firepit in the corner. While that was boiling, Nuriel prepared the cure for the poison. He pressed a knife to the soft flesh of his underarm and pushed down, drawing the blade so that it produced the most blood. He let that drip down into a bowl that was filled with various herbs. The cure was going to be just as bad as the poison, but in the end, the medicine would make Denei better where the poison was going to kill him.

When Nuriel had allowed enough blood to drip into the bowl, he stopped suppressing his Grace, watching the cut heal like it was never there. Using the pestle that he had, Nuriel ground the blood and the herbs together.

Denei moaned and started to shift on the bed. Nuriel laid a hand on his back, trying to calm him. It didn't work. Denei began to thrash on the bed. The herbs had to sit for a little while and mix better. If Nuriel put it on too soon, Denei would get sicker. Nuriel kneed onto the bed and tried to hold Denei down. The Demon was still strong, despite the poison. Denei gained the upper hand quickly and flipped them on the bed, to where Nuriel was on his back on the bottom, and Denei was on top of him, straddling his waist.

Nuriel didn't know what to do as Denei grabbed his throat to hold him down.

"Little Bird?" Denei asked.

"Yes. Yes," Nuriel forced through his throat and mouth as he gasped for breath. He hopped that Denei would loosen his arm, but it wasn't to be. Instead, Denei leaned down, getting so close that Nuriel could see the blown blood vessels in Denei's eyes from the poison. "Let me help you."

"Help me? Why would you help me?" Denei shifted on Nuriel's body, and there was something hard pressed into Nuriel's hip. Nuriel gasped because it could only be a single thing. Nuriel lashed out with his Grace, his wings manifested and pushed him up enough to where he could wrestle Denei off of him. Denei slammed into the wall of the little home and fell to the bed. As soon as he touched it, Nuriel traced sigils with his finger on the bed, locking the Demon in place on his stomach.

Nuriel grabbed the herb and blood paste, smearing it on Denei's back right where the wound was. Denei screamed as the Angel blood mixed with his Demon blood. Nuriel had never heard such screams before. He fled the little home and stood outside. It did not muffle the screams. Nuriel dropped to his knees and puked at the pain that he was causing. He wanted to flee to where he couldn't hear Denei's screams, but he didn't want to leave the Demon alone either. Nuriel leaned against the outside wall and covered his ears. It didn't block out all of the sounds of the screams but enough to where Nuriel could try and make himself believe that it wasn't Denei screaming.

* * *

Denei rolled over on the bed that he was in, Denei felt like he had fought a horde of Angels for days, the body that he was in was so sore. He looked around, seeing that this wasn't one of his various shelters. It took a few seconds for the memories to come back to him. His immediate thoughts were of the Demon that had betrayed him and the Angel that had killed that Demon to try and save Denei. His Little Bird. He could feel the remnants of the Grace of his Little Bird all over the little hovel.

It took several minutes before Denei was willing to get up out of bed and see if he could stand on his own two feet. He settled on his feet, looking around again, trying to see if the Angel was hiding but the sound of soft breathing just outside caught Denei's ear and he moved to check that out. He found the Angel stretched across the door, like a guard dog. Denei almost nudged him away with his foot, but he stopped when he saw the tear tracks down the Angel's face.

A putrid stench filled Denei's nose, and he saw there the Angel had got sick. Denei stared at the Angel for several minutes trying to figure out why the Angel had been crying and why he had got sick. He was worried that the Angel had poisoned himself while attempting to heal Denei but when the Angel started to whimper in his sleep, Denei figured it out. Disgust filled Denei as he thought about the fact that an Angel had cried over him, over hurting him to heal him. The disgust faded quickly, and all that Denei was left with was the feeling in his body that Denei didn't know. He picked up the Angel and carried him inside, laying him where Denei had been lying just a few minutes before.

Denei didn't know what to do about the feeling inside of him, so he did the one thing that he knew how to do better than anything else, he ran. Denei slipped away, remembering the feel of the place in case he wanted to come back. An Angel's hideaway was a perfect place for him to run and hide if he needed to. With other Demon's actively trying to kill him, Denei knew that he needed to be more proactive in what he did to protect himself. He had lived with the fact that he was the top dog and had let himself get lax.

Arriving at his mountain fortress, Denei saw his human slaves milling around. The place was spotless even though he hadn't been there in months. As soon as he entered the kitchen, the woman in there turned around and handed him bread. Denei never remembered their names, only that they were where they were supposed to be.

"Your bedroom needs aired out before you can sleep in it."

"I won't be here that long. Where is that young thing that I dropped off here the last time?"

"She is preparing your bedroom."

"Good." Denei turned and left the kitchen, eating the bread as he moved through his fortress. His body needed food to better heal the rest of him after the bout with poison. Denei was in no mood to hunt for a new host. He liked this body, and so did many of the humans that he seduced. Denei pushed on the bedroom door, hearing it slam against the wall. The little thing that he had rescued from being raped by a pack of drunk men turned around and gasped. She had been willing to give her body to him the last time, but Denei had refused, he hadn't had the time for fucking her. Instead, he had dropped her off and left. Now though, he wanted.

"Strip," Denei growled. He watched the human female strip off her clothes. With the fortress being in the mountains it was colder in the rooms, so Denei made sure that his slaves had enough clothes to cover themselves and not die. Denei hated replacing slaves. He would rather treat them well and keep them until their frail human bodies died of natural causes than to beat them to death for small infractions. Denei stripped off his own pants, leaving the shirt on, his body was still healing from the battle, and he didn't want to scare the weak human. Denei would rather seduce an unwilling woman than to force her. Rape had never got him off like it did other Demons. The woman was aroused, and Denei could smell it. Denei palmed his phallus. He couldn't wait to be inside of her.

"Get up on the bed." Denei strode forward, getting up onto the bed. The human woman moaned as Denei grabbed her legs and pushed them up. He gave her no change to adjust to him slowly as he pushed inside of her. It was heaven being as deep in her cunnus as he could get. The human arched into every single thrust of his and Denei thrust into her as hard as he could while he kept here where he wanted her.

The human reached her peak early on, but Denei didn't stop, and it didn't seem that she wanted to either. He watched to make sure that he wasn't hurting her, but he kept fucking her. Denei chased his release, but it was denied to him. He growled and pulled out of the human waving her away. She scrambled out of the room without her clothes and took off down the hall. Denei slammed the door to his room shut before he growled again and slammed his hand into the wall. The stone there splintered a little but thankfully didn't break all the way.

Denei sighed and moved to where the pool was for him to bathe in. It wasn't hard to make the water warm up to where he wanted it. He settled into the water and laid his head back, his phallus was still hard, and he ached for release. Denei closed his eyes as he grabbed his shaft and stroked. Faceless images moved around in his mind, and he imagined a tentative hand wrapped around his cock, moving slow, mapping it out and learning what he liked and what he didn't. It wasn't long before that tentative hand in his mind had his peak being found. Denei slumped into the water and laid there.

"Another moment and I would have ducked under the water and taken you in my mouth to get you off. What has the great Denei unable to take a human and get off?" a voice asked from the corner. Denei opened his eyes and looked to see a blue-eyed man standing there. The ice blue eyes told Denei precisely who it was. The Fallen Angel stepped out of the shadows to where the rest of his body could be seen as easy as his eyes. He wasn't naked, but he wasn't dressed for the coolness of the fortress either.

"What is the name of the Host you have taken this time?"

"I can barely remember. He was tossed into a cell in his land and left to go mad. I found it once, but it fled as easily as breath."

"So I should I call you Leviathan or The Dragon?" Denei rose from the water and pulled the plug that allowed the water to drain down into the natural flows of water in the mountain. He would make sure that a slave came and scrubbed the pool clean before he used it again, whenever that was.

"Leviathan is fine. You know that I hate being called The Dragon. Stupid Angels."

"What brings you to me? We so rarely can stay around either other without fighting, and I'd rather not have my mountain fortress broken."

"I found a toy that I want to play with and not break, and you are the only one I know that has toys that he doesn't break. I remember that boy what a hundred years ago that you seduced and he stayed with you until he died. Just for what a night a year where you had relations with him until the sun rose."

"You found a human that you want to keep?"

"His name is Qi, and he lives in the Far East, fair skin and a mind that just screams at me."

"You and your intelligence."

"You are the one that is playing a game of cat and mouse with an Angel, Denei so don't even tell me that you look down on me." Leviathan's eyes tracked down to Denei's now soft phallus, and he looked back up. "Or do you find you have problems with relations with your humans on a regular basis. Maybe we should run a test to see. I am sure that we can find another human that looks like your Angel."

Denei moved like lightning. He was across the room before he even knew what he was doing. He shoved Leviathan into the wall, and it cracked, small debris clattering around on the floor at Denei's feet.

"Or should I go and find your Angel and see if he'll scream on my phallus as you imagine he'll do on yours. Will he scream in pleasure or pain though?"

Denei pushed himself back from the wall and punched out. He drove his fist through the body that Leviathan was living inside of. Leviathan chuckled before the body gave out, unable to function even with a Fallen Angel inside without the heart.

The black mass that was Leviathan drifted to the window and out he went.

"If you touch any of my slaves for pleasure or pain, I will destroy you!" Denei yelled out. There was, of course, no answer. Denei grabbed a cloth to dry his skin before he found clothes to wear. When he stalked out of the bedroom, he found that there were no slaves in sight. He wondered if the human girl had come back for her clothes and heard him and Leviathan fighting. He didn't care and moved towards where he ate. There was a plate of food waiting for him. Cold items that wouldn't spoil quickly without warmth. He tore into the food and pushed all thoughts out of his mind of the Angel. He still hadn't learned his name, and it was all consuming the need that he had to play with him. Denei wondered, not for the first time if he should just seduce the Angel to get him out of his system. Surely after giving into the sins of the flesh, the Angel would never bother him again.

Denei was a warrior and warriors were only good for killing.

"There is a letter," the cook said as she entered the room. She tossed it onto the table where Denei's hand rested. The look on her face said that she was scared but determined to not show it. Denei let her have that.

"Read it to me." Denei made sure that his slaves could read the language shared among the Demons and even the language of the Angels just to be safe. Whatever slave was in his house when he brought new ones taught the younger.

"Lucifer wants you to join him in Hell for a discussion about the newest attacks by Michael on Demon forces."

"I'll leave as soon as I am ready. First, I'm going to go and find you two boys and two girls like you want to be able to train up enough. I'm sure that there are enough orphans around." Denei knew that several of the slaves he had were getting older and young blood was needed. Human orphans were easy to find. Denei promised shelter, no one touching them, and only a little bit of work. Humans were more apt to keep his secrets if he treated them well and that was a big reason to do it.

# Two Years Later

Nuriel was sitting in the forest watching the the animals passby. He'd been around enough that none of them were scared of him anymore. Instead, they accepted him as a part of everything now. Nuriel was upset, and he had been in hiding for six months. He had lost his vessel in a Demon attack six months prior and even though he was trapped by sigils and unable to escape his body, Denei had left him lying there to be killed. Denei had never revealed himself, but Nuriel knew those eyes. Nuriel knew that Denei was a Demon, he knew that the game they played was just a game, but he hadn't thought that Denei would just leave him like that. Judial had been the one to save Nuriel that day but killed the Demon set on killing him.

"What is it that my brother in arms calls you? Little Bird?" a voice asked.

Nuriel shot up from the fallen tree he had been sitting in and looked around, trying to find the Demon that was there. He spotted him, dressed in black and leaning against a tree several hundred feet away. Nuriel drew his hand behind his back and blinked to clear his vision. When he opened his eyes again, the Demon was gone. He felt breath on his neck. Nuriel didn't move at all. This close he could tell that it wasn't a Demon. It was a Fallen Angel. Leviathan was his name even though he hated that name, but he hated The Dragon more. He could feel him, and Nuriel's Grace called out to the Fallen Angel.

"What's the matter? Does this Vessel of yours not have a tongue? You are the Angel that matches wits with Denei on a regular basis aren't you Nuriel? He doesn't even know your name, but he follows you around to torment you." Leviathan laid a hand on Nuriel's hip, much too familiar. Nuriel spun as fast as he could and tried to back up, but Leviathan stayed right there behind him the entire time. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Denei might actually try and kill me for that. Lucifer might just let him too. Don't worry, Little Bird. I just got a mite worried when I hadn't heard about one of yours and Denei's little spats in a while."

"Denei cares nothing for me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Nuriel. He wants a lot of things from you and most of them he doesn't even know yet."

"You are insane."

"No, I'm quite sane." Leviathan stepped around to stand in front of Nuriel, and his ice blue eyes stared back at Nuriel. "Giving in might be easier for you. Give in to the sin of the flesh that Denei wants."

"He's never...No." Nuriel shook his head. Denei had never done anything like that. Denei wasn't like that.

"He'll get to the point where he will take what he wants and not care about what happens after, Nuriel, and remember, you won't love him anymore for it. It'll be better to give in now when you have the option of saying no."

"Denei wouldn't do that."

"He's a Demon, Nuriel. Not a Fallen Angel. He has no morals. He takes what he wants. The last time that I saw him, he was taking his pleasure in a slave of his. He'll show up, and he'll demand to take pleasure in your flesh. Just remember, give in. At least enjoy it." Leviathan was gone before Nuriel could even process what he had said.

Nuriel ran for the hut that he had been staying in. He had found it a while back abandoned and near falling down. He had worked to make it into a suitable place for him to live. The hut was huge and had to have housed a family because Nuriel had room for his wings to expand all the way when he was inside. He extended them as soon as he cleared the door. Nuriel looked at his wings. Instead of the perfect white, they had a gray tinge to them. Nuriel knew that it was in response to his emotional state. He didn't know what he was doing even being upset over a supposed friendship with a Demon.

Denei had been something different. Something forbidden and thrilling. Nuriel had never done anything forbidden. He followed the rules, and he did as his brothers bade him. It was getting boring. For four years, Denei had offered something that lifted that boredom .

Movement sounded behind Nuriel, and he turned around to see what it was when pain flared over his head. Nuriel started to fall to his back. His vision was blurred as he fell, he could just make out a man standing over him. Not a man, a Demon. He felt the Demon's power as it reached out and made sure that Nuriel couldn't escape. Nuriel lost consciousness after almost a minute of his air cut off, his vision never clearing.

Nuriel woke an unknown time later. He felt metal on his wrists and the cold of the air around him. He could see nothing. He felt nothing. The room was meant to keep him contained. Nuriel jerked on the chains and tried to pull them down, but all they did was rattle and hold. He tried to pull on his Grace, but it did nothing.

Nothing happened for hours and hours. The chains didn't let Nuriel go, and no one entered. Nuriel fell asleep standing up with his hands chained above his head.

* * *

Nuriel kept time by the meal delivered every morning. He assumed it was morning because he woke up and it was there. Along with a human who said nothing but fed him hearty bread, cold meat, and soft cheese. Water was the only thing that he was given to drink. Nuriel noticed that in the night his cell was cleaned.

The first few days he tried to get the human to speak to him. He spoke in every language that was spoken in the world, but the human never reacted, never responded. Slowly, Nuriel stopped, and gradually Nuriel gave up hope that he was ever going to get out. He had no clue why the Demon had taken him. If he was a trap for the other Angels, it wasn't working because his Grace was so suppressed that he didn't even feel like an Angel to himself much less calling out to anyone.

After that, time seemed to just blend together for Nuriel. He woke himself up from dreams of his brethren finding him and saving him. The first few days were Nuriel thinking that Denei would save him. But the dreams never lasted long. In fact, the dreams turned to nightmares more than once, even if he imagined his brethren saving him. Death and carnage that he wasn't worth. After twenty-eight days of being in captivity, Nuriel stopped even opening his eyes when the human came to feed him. He stopped eating too. The human mashed the food into his mouth, but his jaw never budged. Even if the human forced his jaw open and the food was pushed inside, he didn't chew, and he didn't swallow. Nuriel just waited until the human moved their hand away, and then he let the food fall to the floor.

Nuriel longed for death. His Grace, as small as it was, was the only thing keeping him alive. Soon though it wouldn't be able to do even that.

On the thirty-third day of his captivity, Nuriel woke up before his cell was even cleaned. He woke up and looked around, knowing that something was different. The door slammed open, and the bright light from the area beyond the door blinded Nuriel who had only seen darkness for many days.

Nuriel hissed and spun away from the light. It was unnatural and blinding to Nuriel's eyes. He turned on his chains and made sure to protect his eyes. He tried to blink to clear them, but the light just got brighter as he hung there. Gentle hands touched his face, and Nuriel jerked away from them.

"Stop, Little Bird, stop," Denei said, but Nuriel didn't trust it. When the hands touched him again, Nuriel jerked even harder. The metal holding him to the chains bit into his skin more. He tried to flee from the hands. The hands stopped trying to grab him, and Nuriel settled down. The chains rattled, and Nuriel wasn't sure what was happening until he fell to his knees. He didn't try to hold himself up on his knees but instead slumped onto his side. He tried to open his eyes again, but the bright light was right there in front of him. Nuriel snapped his eyes shut.

"Little Bird?" Denei asked.

Nuriel curled into a ball, tight as he could get in his weakness. He tried to will himself away from all of this. The hands came back, this time they didn't stop. The hands rolled Nuriel onto his back before arms slipped under his head and under his legs, lifting him up into solid arms. Nuriel had nothing left in him to fight. He didn't care who had him, the Demon who had taken him was finally making its move. Nuriel felt the concentration of power that said that the Demon was moving him that way. He waited until they had landed and he lashed out. Eyes closed tight, Nuriel reached out with his hands and scraped down the Demon who had his face. The Demon screamed, and it made Nuriel pause. He knew that scream. He had heard it when he had been healing Denei of the poison that he had been stabbed in the back with.

When no attack came at him, Nuriel tried to open his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in near darkness. There was a soft light from a crackling fire in the corner, but that was it. A movement to his left had Nuriel looking that way, it WAS Denei. He was still in the same host that he had been in when Nuriel had saved him. Or it was someone who had taken the body from Denei. Deep gouges ran down Denei's chest from where Nuriel had just hurt him.

"It's okay, Little Bird, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You saved me," Nuriel croaked, his voice unused to being used. "You saved me from who had taken me."

There was a look on Denei's face that Nuriel couldn't figure out. Nuriel reached out and cupped the side of Denei's face. Denei pulled his hand down and cleaned it with a strip of cloth that was lying beside them on the soft floor they were on. Nuriel looked around and saw that it was a bed of sorts. A large pad made up much of the room. Nuriel kept looking around as Denei cleaned both of his hands. Nuriel was sitting on a large cloth.

"I have a bath set up for you. Do you want to take it?"

"I'm sure that I smell. You came for me before the Demon's slaves cleaned me." Nuriel sat up a little more and tried to stand. He fell down, his face landing in Denei's lap. Nuriel attempted to push himself back up, but his arms gave out. He fell back down, but this time when he opened his eyes, he saw that hardness again. Nuriel thought back to what Leviathan had said. This was the second time that Denei's host's phallus had got hard around Nuriel.

Gentle hands helped Nuriel to a sitting position. Denei was looking at him with a fond look on his face. That was a look that did Nuriel in. He pushed with the last of his energy and collapsed into Denei's arms and cried. The Demon didn't know what to do at first. Instead, he just sat there with Nuriel draped over him. After a few minutes, Denei wrapped his arms around Nuriel and held him.

Nuriel gasped as Denei stood up, taking Nuriel with him and sweeping them into the bathroom. It was hot and filled with steam. Nuriel was lowered down into the water and left there for a moment. Nuriel forced himself to look, to see Denei strip himself. The bathing pool was large, big enough for many adults. Nuriel pushed himself away from the side where Denei was slipping in with him. Denei didn't stop though, he kept coming at Nuriel, trapping him against the side. Nuriel didn't fight, he didn't have anything left inside of him to fight.

However, Denei just reached past Nuriel and grabbed a cloth before dipping it into the water and started to run it over Nuriel's skin. Nuriel tried to take the rag when Denei's hand dipped below the water, but Denei had strength where Nuriel did not, and he lost. Down under the water Denei dipped, cleaning off Nuriel's legs and feet before he came back up and forced Nuriel to turn around.

Nuriel knew how men pleasured themselves when it was two of them seeking pleasure. He braced his arms on the edge of the pool and waited. His mind went again to Leviathan. What he had said. Denei was a Demon and asking for a favor in return for saving Nuriel was in his nature. The cloth dipped between Nuriel's cheeks, and Nuriel could not hold in the gasp. The fabric was dropped onto the floor in front of Nuriel, and a fresh one was grabbed as well as a bar of something. Nuriel did not turn around to watch what Denei was doing. Instead, he closed his eyes.

Denei drew Nuriel's body away from the wall of the pool enough to where he could finish cleaning the Angel. The cloth was rubbed all over the parts of Nuriel's body that no one had ever touched in any of his bodies he had ever been inside of. He could feel his own phallus reacting to the touch, and he tried to will it away.

"A kiss is all that I ask of you, Little Bird," Denei said, his voice rough. Lips brushed Nuriel's wet shoulder. "A single kiss and I'll take my leave of you."

A kiss. Nuriel had kissed his brothers on their foreheads, their cheeks. He had seen humans kiss each other on their mouths but had never felt the urge for a kiss like that before. Nuriel turned in Denei's hold. There was a lot of emotion in Denei's eyes, more than Nuriel had ever seen before.

"Why did you leave me to die?"

"I walked away because I was afraid of what my brothers would do if I helped you. I sent Judial to you though. I told him where you were and what you had been poisoned with. I've kept away for the same reason. You are a weakness that can be exploited to weaken me." Denei looked up and down Nuriel's face before he leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Nuriel's forehead. "I will let you get some sleep. You need it as your Grace works on healing your body. I will hold you to that kiss."

"And if I want it now?" Nuriel asked, sounding bolder than he felt.

Denei said nothing but he lunged in and took Nuriel's mouth in a kiss. Nuriel had no idea what to do. His hands splashed in the bathing pool for a few seconds before they were taken in Denei's hands and placed on the Demon's hips. Nuriel gripped the flesh tight. A nip on his lower lip had Nuriel gasping, and something hot and slick pressed in and slid along Nuriel's tongue. Denei moaned and reached down into the water, grabbing Nuriel's hips and pulling their bodies in tight together. Nuriel let go of Denei's hips and reached up to touch his face. As he let go, Denei ripped his mouth from Nuriel's.

There was a wild look to Denei's eyes, something feral and hungry. Nuriel had never seen anyone look at him that way.

"What do you really want, Denei?" Nuriel asked.

"I want to feel myself inside of you. I want to see what you look like when you are giving yourself over to passion. I want that, but I will never demand it from you. I could never do that to anyone, much less you."

"Why?" Nuriel asked.

"Because I have never forced anyone to do anything before and I will not start with you."

"Why me?"

"Don't. Please, Little Bird, don't."

"Nuriel."

"What?" Denei looked confused.

"My name. My name is Nuriel."

"Nuriel," Denei said, brushing his hand down the side of Nuriel's face. "My Little Bird."

"You are leaving me aren't you?" Nuriel asked because there was such pain in Denei's eyes.

"It's better for you."

"I don't care what's better. You don't get to decide that on your own!" Nuriel surged forward, grabbing Denei's face harder and pressing his lips to the Demon's. There was a feeling of hunger inside of Nuriel. It was something that he had never felt before. He wanted it sated, and Denei was the only way. "If I only will have this night with you, I want it all, Denei. Show me this passion you speak of."

"Nuriel, you don't know what you ask. They will know. Your brothers will know, and they won't be happy."

"My brother's haven't been happy since I came down to Earth. If you are leaving me forever, let me give you this."

"Don't do this just for me. That's no better than forcing you."

"I want it, too. I don't know what I want, but I want to feel passion."

Nuriel gasped as Denei grabbed his hips, picking him up and slamming him down onto the floor just outside the pool. The Demon lunged up and took his mouth in a kiss. It was nothing like the kiss before. It was full of hunger on Denei's part. Denei pushed up again and toppled Nuriel back onto the cold floor. Denei laid down on top of Nuriel, their bodies pressed together from knees to shoulders. The feel of flesh on flesh made Nuriel thrust up into Denei's body. Before Nuriel could even really think about what they were doing, Denei's power surged, and instead of a slowly warming up floor, Nuriel was being pressed into the bedding on the floor in front of the fire.

They were already naked which meant that it was nothing for Denei to slip his hands down Nuriel's body and grab his cheeks. Nuriel felt like his body was on fire, but he didn't want it to stop. Denei kept on kissing Nuriel as his hands petted all of Nuriel's body. Nuriel touched where he could, their hands bumping on occasion.

Nuriel would never be able to describe what he felt when Denei touched him. It was fire, and it was calming at the same time. It was Heaven and Hell and everything in between. Denei spread Nuriel's legs and slipped between them before Nuriel felt something press at the entrance to his body. Nuriel froze, feeling the stretch of his body. Denei used his free hand to push Nuriel's eyes up to his own.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Denei pressed in just a little further before pulling out again. Nuriel watched his arm move and realized that it was a finger and not his phallus. The finger pressed inside of him and out again. Nuriel didn't move, trying to figure out the feeling that he was feeling. It was a strange feeling that he knew, but he wasn't sure what else it felt like.

Slowly, Nuriel relaxed as Denei made him feel things. He watched as Denei would dip his fingers into a small bowl of something and then press them back inside of Nuriel.

After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. "Please," Nuriel begged. The feelings needed to stop.

Denei dipped his fingers into the bowl one more time, but instead of pressing them inside of Nuriel, he coated his phallus. Nuriel closed his eyes as Denei took hold of one of his legs and pressed it up, almost to his chest. The head of the phallus pressed against Nuriel's body and he tried to relax. He tried not to fight it, but as the head pushed into him, he clenched.

Nuriel shook his head and released his breath. Denei stopped pressing inside of him. Nuriel's body adjusted to the feeling and slowly, he relaxed. Denei pushed a little more inside of him. It was a subtle give and take. Denei would press into him only to pause and stay there before pulling out and pushing back in, just a little further than before. Nuriel was so focused on what was happening to him and relaxing that when Denei was pressed against his skin, Nuriel realized that his phallus had gone soft. Denei didn't move, he stayed pressed to Nuriel.

Denei leaned up enough to press a kiss to Nuriel's throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Nuriel knew that Denei was asking about more than just how he was feeling with the phallus inside of him. No, Denei was asking because he had sinned. Nuriel had sinned, he had given into the sin of the flesh. He was lying with a man as a man does a woman, no not a man a Demon. Nuriel reached up and touched Denei's face. He wrapped his legs around Denei's waist, and the phallus inside of him shifted. He moaned.

Denei drew his hips back, his phallus pulling out of Nuriel and pushing back inside. The first few thrusts, Nuriel didn't understand why humans did this. There was only discomfort. He could understand the person in Denei's position. But the men who did what Nuriel was doing? There was nothing but discomfort.

Nuriel shifted on the bedding, just a little bit to straighten his back. As he did, Denei thrust inside of him and Nuriel felt something different. There was a feeling of pleasure that took over him, more significant than when Denei had kissed him.

Over and over again, Denei thrust inside of Nuriel, hitting that spot that made Nuriel see the night sky behind his eyelids. Nuriel grabbed Denei's arms, gripping so tight that he was sure that he would leave marks. There was nothing else that he could do except for lay there and take what Denei gave him.

The pleasure built and built until Nuriel couldn't take it anymore. He screamed as the pleasure spiked. Nuriel could only tumble down the other side. Denei stopped thrusting inside of him, and Nuriel tried to form words, but nothing came. In fact, the whole of Nuriel's vision was starting to blacken. Denei pushed inside of him a little more, and his mouth closed over the juncture of where neck and shoulder met. Denei buried his scream into Nuriel's skin, and Nuriel knew no more.

* * *

Denei stepped back out of the bathing room, still naked. Nuriel was asleep there on the bedding where he had curled after Denei had cleaned him up. This was a big problem because Denei knew that he would never be able to keep away from the Angel.

Nuriel was his, and no one else's and Denei had not told him the truth.

"You called for me?" the older human of Denei's slaves asked. She stepped into the room where Denei had left the door open after calling for her. She looked around and saw Nuriel on the bedding, asleep. "What did you do to him?"

"I made him sin. I did not hurt him. He's just asleep. It was too much after a month in the cell. I'm leaving. Take care of him."

"Josiah is afraid that you are going to kill him because when you came to his room to seek pleasure with him nothing happened." the slave looked at the sleeping Nuriel again. "I'll make sure that he understands that you don't hold any ill will against him for you not wanting him. I see what has compelled your mind these few years."

"Is that the boy's name?" Denei never remembered the slave's names. He was sure that Nuriel would be upset at that. He wondered what would happen if he asked her for her name.

"Yes, that is the boy's name. Just as mine is Hala. I'd say that it's a Demon trait, but it's the trait of all men and those below them. I'll make sure to have a list that you can consult when you arrive that gives our descriptions, where we work, and our names."

"Thank you," Denei said, weighing the words on his tongue. He needed to leave and find someone to kill or torture.

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him whatever you like. I don't know when I'll be back."

"You never do. These past days have been strange for all of us. We could do without you here. Should I make sure that the Angel doesn't go to the cells?" Hala stepped closer to where Nuriel was sleeping. She looked down at him and grabbed the large cloth from the bed in the corner and tossed it over him.

Denei ignored the two of them and fled from the room. He stopped in the room where he met visitors and talked with other Demons. He wrote out a letter to Nuriel that explained that he could stay as long as he wished and that when he wanted to leave that Hala would escort him out. Denei explained that there would be no one that would hurt him in the mountain. Denei figured that Nuriel would go as soon as possible. Denei knew that he would.

There was a whole world out there for him to find and he wanted to see it and explore it all.

# One Month Later

Denei was tired, he was sore, and he wanted to wipe the Earth clean of all of the Demons that had ambushed him just hours before. There was a game being played with him in the center. A group of twenty had attacked him, but only five had gone back to their master.

A month he had been gone from the place that he called home, that he called safe. Denei didn't know what he was more afraid of, to go back and find Nuriel still there or to find him gone. There had been no whisper of Nuriel anywhere in the world in the month that Denei had been gone, but there had been none in the half a year before that either. That meant nothing. Denei had always known where Nuriel was, but it wasn't until Leviathan had breached his Angel's safe place that Denei had snapped.

Instead of going to Nuriel and begging him to go back to Heaven or to at least be around other Angels or even humans, Denei had knocked him out and carried him off to a cell and left him there for over a month. Denei only allowed a single one of his slaves attend to Nuriel the whole time that he was there, the girl that he had saved from a horde of Demons. After she had healed, she had never spoken again, but she worked hard.

"Lord Denei welcome home," Hala said as she met Denei at the door. She looked up and down his body. "You need a bath. Go."

Denei didn't even fight her. He knew that he was covered in at least blood, but he was sure that there were other things all over him. Denei moved up the steps that led him to his chamber and walked right to the bathing room. He didn't look at anything else at all. Instead, he just stripped his clothes off inside the room and dropped them into the small hole that was in the corner. Hala had a few of the men chip it out at one point to put the clothes that were beyond saving. Denei dropped fire into it to burn the clothes.

After bathing, and changing the water once, Denei stepped out of the bathing room. He stopped at the sight of Nuriel on the bed, asleep. Denei rushed over to find a shirt, pants, anything as he realized that Nuriel was waking up after several minutes of standing and staring at him.

Nuriel rolled over and looked around the room before he sat up on the bed. Denei didn't make a sound. He wasn't sure if he should or not. Nuriel's eyes found him in the darkness of the corner that he was hiding in. Nuriel jumped up and ran across the room to Denei.

The slap across Denei's cheek had him seeing stars. There was more than just body force behind that slap. Denei felt the bones in his cheek shatter just a little bit from the Angelic power behind it.

"That's for keeping me captive in your dungeon for a month," Nuriel said. He looked at Denei's face before he raised his other hand and slapped Denei just as hard, bones shattering more in that side. "And that's for being a pathetic piece of skin that wouldn't tell me in person. You let me wander around here and just find the room that I had been trapped in for days and days. My clothes were still in a pile in the corner along with my blades."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Nuriel demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kidnap me? Why did you not tell me? Why did you let me think that you had saved me? Why did you run away?"

"That's a lot of questions and a lot of talking, and I am hungry." Denei didn't want to admit to any of it so he hoped that the lure of food and the discussion that would come with the slaves would distract Nuriel.

Denei stepped to the door, and it slammed shut, and he saw the Angelic symbols everywhere. Nuriel had turned the entire room into a place to hold Denei if he wished. Nuriel pressed his hand to the wall, and it came away bloody. Denei realized that Nuriel had cut himself and was sealing them both in with Demonic blood runes.

"I'm exceptional with runes and sigils. The only way that you are getting out of this room without me letting you is to kill me and paint the walls in my blood, Denei. So tell me why you kidnapped me!"

"Nuriel, please." Denei launched himself at Nuriel, pinning him to the wall by his arms. Nuriel's head snapped off the wall, and he groaned in pain, but Denei didn't let him go. "Don't make me do this."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Nuriel wasn't fighting Denei at all. He wasn't trying to get out of the hold.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FELT FOR YOU!" Denei screamed in Nuriel's face.

"Why did you not tell me that you were the one that had trapped me in that cell?"

"I felt shame." Denei wasn't going to lie to Nuriel. Denei's reputation was built on the fact that he spoke truth. He leaned in and laid his head on Nuriel's shoulder.

"Why did you let me think that you were saving me?"

"I didn't realize that you thought that until you said it and by then, I was already so overwhelmed. I am sorry for that."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because it was either that or bind you to me so strong that I would never be able to let you go again."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because if I had not let you go then, I was going to do something stupid."

"You made the choices for me. You didn't consult me. I thought all of you Demons were about choice? Wasn't that my brother's whole reason for doing what he did? For Falling?" Nuriel finally fought out of Denei's hold, but he didn't push Denei away, no he grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Bones were fixing themselves, so there was a little pain, but Denei didn't care. Denei allowed Nuriel to kiss him, but he did not let it go further.

"Why did you stay?" Denei asked.

"It was my choice to stay. You told me that I could stay and that I would be well cared for. Your slaves are well versed in many topics. I was shocked by the size of your library. I found many of them in there and talked to them for long periods. Hala is an excellent cook. I've taught her and the young lady, Rebeka, many new recipes."

"Have you converted my slaves to your slaves?" Denei asked. He nuzzled at the skin just below Nuriel's chin. He could feel his body reacting, his phallus getting hard.

"No. I've just made friends with them. You treat them well."

"I don't want to have to break in new slaves every time that I turn around. It's better to care for the ones that I have than to replace them through mistreating them." Denei removed his hands from the wall on either side of Nuriel's face and pulled his head away from Nuriel's neck. He stared into Nuriel's eyes. "You are mine."

"Yes."

"I am never going to willingly let you leave me."

"I know. Why do you think that I stayed?" Nuriel leaned in and pressed his lips to Denei's.

# One Hundred Years Later

Nuriel woke up feeling that he had been given something to make him sleep. He didn't know where he was and he laid on the soft bed that he was on and tried to figure it out. He listened to the soft murmur of voices, knowing that he wasn't in the large house in Egypt that he and Denei had been inside of. Denei had left in the middle of the night, leaving the bed that they shared.

"He's been fooled. We all know how seductive Lucifer's Demons can be. If we just keep him here it will fade," a voice said.

"It's too late to save him. It will be better for him and for us if we just kill him. Who knows what kind of information that Nuriel has given over to that Demon."

"I say that we force him to Fall. Who knows what the Demons would do with him."

"Making Nuriel fall would just prove everything right that Denei has been telling Nuriel. Nuriel would not stay here, and there is not a single thing that we can do to keep him here," a new voice said. It took Nuriel a few seconds to realize that it was Tomriel. "He created the prisons that we use to hold the Demons and Fallen Angels that we have been able to keep a hold of. Any cell we have, he built. The first time that he slipped out of Heaven when he wasn't allowed, it was a thousand years ago, and Father just smiles at him and tells him not to do it anymore. Nuriel is a willful child who has never shown an ounce of anger towards Heaven. It's been a hundred years since Denei captured him and kept him. No matter what we do, he will go back to him. If you make him Fall, he will come back with a vengeance and who knows what he could do to Heaven. Cast him out and let him be cut off from us. We shall see who wins in the end."

"I don't know what that would do in the end," Michael said. Michael moved closer to Nuriel but not enough for Nuriel to truly feel him. "We have not figured out what Denei's true goal is with Nuriel. This could be what he wants. Lucifer is cunning, and he wants the end of Heaven."

"Lucifer only wants chaos. He fights Heaven because it breeds chaos not because he wants to destroy. He is also a willful child who wants attention," Tomriel said.

"And we are giving him what he wants." That voice was unknown to Nuriel.

"Lucifer hasn't cared for what Denei has done for millennia. He is not the one behind Denei's pursuit of Nuriel. Denei wants to be the only Demon with an Angel as his whore. It's a phase, and in a short while, Nuriel will come crawling back on his knees. Let him have his dalliance and make him beg for forgiveness."

Nuriel had to have made a sound because all voices stopped and steps came close to him. He opened his eyes to see Michael standing above him.

"What say you, Nuriel?" Michael asked.

"I will not stay here, and Denei would never leave me. He loves me more than any of you do." Nuriel sat up on the bed that he was on and looked at his brothers that were gathered to pass judgment on him. Many seemed disgusted, but Tomriel just looked sad.

"Nuriel it is the decision of Heaven that you will be cast out. Heaven and its sanctuary will be denied to you from now until Heaven has decided to shelter you again. What say you?" Michael touched his palm to Nuriel's forehead.

"Fuck you all."

There was a flare of heat and pain all along Nuriel's nerves. Every single one was on fire and the connection that he felt to all of his brothers was ended in a single second, leaving Nuriel alone for the first time ever. There was darkness and cold in the aftermath of his nerves being on fire. Nuriel opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of a desert. He was clothed in the same thing that he had been in when he had gone to bed. He knew that he wasn't in Egypt though. That would be too simple to place him in the area where Denei was. Nuriel's abilities were suppressed, he could feel nothing.

Nuriel had never before been in the area where he was left. It smelled a lot different, felt different to his senses. Nuriel looked up into the sky to gain his sense of direction and figure out where he wanted to go. He had a rough idea of where he was and up is where he needed to go. Up and over and down to reach the continent that Egypt was on. He had a long time to go before he got to Egypt. Nuriel knew that there were humans dotted all along the land between him and his target. He had to find Denei. Denei was the only family that he had left.

# Three Weeks Later

"Where is he?" Denei demanded as he landed in the middle of his mountain fortress. Hala stepped out of the kitchen. It was the Hala’s first great-granddaughter, but she had been trained well by her mother and her mother before her.

"My Lord?" Hala asked.

"Where is Nuriel?"

"He is not with you? We have not seen him since you left with him moons ago." Hala looked worried, and that set Denei worrying. He hadn't not felt his Angel in the complete cycle of seasons since their relationship had been consummated for the second time, with all parties aware of what was going on.

Denei turned and stormed up to their room. There was nothing. Denei had left Nuriel in Egypt in the hut that they were calling home for the time being. When he had got back, the Angel had been gone, and there had been nothing.

Hala came to the room with the rest of the slaves behind her. All of them looked very upset.

"Anyone comes here? You activate the sigil that protects the house. I've not added Nuriel to it but when I find him, I will. I don't care if it's Lucifer himself. I don't want anyone around here."

"Of course, My Lord."

Denei wasn't used to that at all, even after a year. It was something that Nuriel had got the slaves started on, and Denei knew that after a month with Nuriel alone, there was little that he could do to change what his Angel had taught them. Really, Denei cared little for what they called him. Most never called him anything.

Reaching out again to see if Nuriel could be felt close to him, Denei sighed when there was nothing. He left with no word to the slaves. Denei appeared in the middle of a crowded room in a pit of debauchery that the other Demons called New Heaven. He could smell the sex and the other substances that the Demons used to keep the humans that they were partaking of calm enough to not have to resort to more violent measures.

"It's Denei. I thought you said that you would never step in here again!" someone called out from the back. Denei concentrated, and a fireball appeared in his hand, however, what he was concentrating on wasn't that but the rope that was hanging down that he wrapped around the Demon's throat.

"I said that I didn't want to ever have to come back to find someone that I wanted to kill. Now. Whoever wants to live had better tell me where I can find Belial and they had better tell me now." Denei jerked with his mind, and the rope around the Demon's neck snapped up and broke the Host's neck. He threw the ball at the Demon as it tried to escape, killing it instantly. There was a cacophony of words that followed and Denei just smiled because they were all yelling the exact same thing. Denei turned and left, leaving them to their diversions.

Denei knew that word would spread before he even got to where Belial was but Belial knowing that Denei was hunting him would make the Demon run to ground and that meant Lucifer. That also meant going to Hell but to find Nuriel he would. Nuriel was his weak point now, and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before a Demon or a Fallen Angel thought to take him to control Denei.

"Did you lose your Little Bird?" a voice asked as Denei prepared to leave where he was. He turned around to see a man standing there. He looked human, but he felt off. Denei dropped to his knees the instant he remembered what that presence felt like. "You don't need to kneel, Denei. I came to you instead of having you come to me because I want to keep Hell as it is. Belial ran the moment you landed here, and I would rather not have my Demons cleaning up his Host's entrails."

"Where is he?"

"Well hidden but Belial did not do it, did he brother?" Lucifer looked behind Denei, and Denei turned to see very slender man standing there. "I remember what you feel like Tomriel. Don't hide. You've been looking for Denei for twenty-one passes of the moon in the sky. So...what did Michael do with our little-lost brother?"

"Michael cast him out from Heaven and bounds his abilities. He left him human on this Earth and has hidden him from all of our sights. I have been looking for Denei because he is the only one who would have the will to actually find him. I'm being watched, and even now Judial is looking for me after a skirmish with a small horde of Demons. I have limited time."

"Heaven took him?" Denei asked. He almost didn't believe it. That Heaven was letting him live.

"Killing him would have only incited you to do us harm, making him fall would prove your words about us true, there was no good path, and it took a lot on my part to even get Michael to agree to cast him out."

"My little brother has a lot of courage to stand up to losing all that he has lost." Lucifer looked proud when Denei turned to look at him. "I am shocked that Michael listened to you."

"Denei is favored of you, and an all-out war between Heaven and Hell is not something that we are ready for. He doesn't want to anger you."

"Michael is self-serving if nothing else. How is Michael hiding him so well?"

"He's human in all but name. Michael's Grace protects him from humans but not from Demons or Angels. He also pushed him into a new vessel that way it would be harder for Denei to find him. There is a catch though, Denei. He will only live out this human life. His vessel will age, and he will die if you don't find him before the end of his human life."

"I don't care what happens, but if Nuriel dies before Denei finds him, I will force my way into Heaven and kill Michael and every Angel that helped to hide him."

"I promise you that if it comes to that, I'll find Nuriel myself."

"Don't interfere if you don't have to," Lucifer said as he stepped closer to Tomriel. "I don't want Michael to have a single shred of evidence to take Nuriel from Denei again."

Tomriel nodded, and he was gone in the time it took Denei to blink.

"Since we don't know what he looks like, Nuriel could be anyone. Hopefully, he identifies himself if a Demon attacks but I'll make sure that it's known that if a Demon kills him, I will allow you to torture him or her for the rest of time." Lucifer nodded at Denei before he left.

Denei looked around before he left as well. A surge of power and he landed in the middle of the mountain fortress. He threw his arm out, and the door slammed shut. He knew that someone would come and check, so he surged his power again. He opened his eyes to darkness. The whole of the room was dark, but Aaron knew it perfectly. He slammed his fist into the wall, letting it go all the way through into the next cell. He didn't stop until the wall was entirely gone.

The whole of the cell block that Denei had held Nuriel in was destroyed before he stopped. He could feel his body knitting itself back together as he wrecked it over and over again. He slumped down to lay in the rubble as he saw a torch coming towards him. It wasn't Hala that appeared. It was one of the children that he had saved from a doomed village just over sixty moons before. Disease had killed all but three of the strongest kids. He'd brought the three to Hala for her to raise with the other children that he had picked out for her many, many moons before. Seven children were running around the mountain home.

"Denei?" the youngest child asked, Denei searched his mind for her name and remembered that Nuriel had named her Bliss. "Hala demands that you make sure that the mountain will not fall down on us and that you come up and eat so that your host doesn't die from whatever you have done to it."

"Anything else?" Denei asked, his voice a growl. Bliss's hands started to shake, and the torch nearly sputtered out because she was shaking so hard.

"That whatever has happened to Nuriel will be best planned with more discussion and a calmer head than yours." Bliss looked like she was going to faint.

"I will be up as soon as I clean myself off."

"Hala has a pot of water and rags in the kitchen. She told me to tell you that she demands your presence now."

Denei chuckled as he stood up. Bliss dropped the torch, and it went out. Denei stepped up and picked it up before he slipped his arm around Bliss's body and hefted her up. The flame relit with a massive flare of heat and light, and Denei smiled at Bliss.

"No matter how much I growl, I will never harm you. Nuriel would be very upset with me if I ever hurt any of you." Denei started toward where the steps would lead from the cells that he had made to hold humans and the single cell for an Angel. There were lower cells, made of different, stronger stone and that was where he would keep any other Angels or Demons that he needed to hold. He had a feeling that until he found Nuriel, there would be a lot of Angels being held in the cells. There was a lot of work to be done before Denei could even start to figure out where Nuriel was being hidden.

# Two Years Later

Denei watched the Demon's attack the village. He didn't have time to help the Demons, but he had time to wait for a while. He was intrigued by what was happening because the village wasn't that prosperous and there was no reason that he could see for a Demon attack.

"WHERE IS HE?" a voice screamed loud enough for the words to echo through the area. Denei stood up from the stump he had been sitting on and moving toward where the sound came from. He found an unknown Demon standing at the center of the village. He had a child in his arms, he looked no older than ten, and humans were screaming at him not to kill the child in their native tongue.

Denei stepped to where the Demon could see him, and in that instant, he knew who it was. Ice blue eyes looked at him. Not a little Demon then.

"Levi, what's going on?" Denei asked as he looked at the humans scattered around. He saw fear in their eyes.

"Qi and I have been living here in this village for many moons, happy. I was gone for three hours with the hunting party, and when I came back, Qi was slaughtered in our home." Leviathan pointed at a hut with his bloodied hand. Denei moved to the shelter and looked inside. There was blood everywhere, but all Denei could see was curly black hair hanging over the side of the pallet on the floor. There were Angelic symbols everywhere in Qi's blood.

"An Angel killed him?" Denei asked.

"Yes.

"This is the second time?"

"Yes."

"And they know where he went and won't tell me because he said that I was keeping Qi here against his will."

Denei turned and looked at humans who were all staring at them. He inhaled and spoke in their native tongue. "The being who killed your friend didn't do it to save your friend from Levi. That being is a piece of shit who takes things that don't belong to them. You think you are protecting him, but I will help Levi slaughter every single one of you."

No one said anything. Levi threw the kid down onto the ground, and within minutes, every single adult in the little village was dead. Four children had been spared Leviathan's initial anger. Denei didn't make plans to take the children back to his home. The kids were never going to get over their fear of him, after watching him slaughter their parents.

"Have you found Nuriel yet?"

"I have found no trace of him outside of that village a year before."

"You haven't given up?"

"No. He's mine, and I won't let Heaven take him from me. I will hunt him until I find him."

"Are you willing to help me find the Angel that took Qi from me and kill him?"

"For a little while, I am." Denei needed the distraction for a few days. Hunting and killing the Demon who took Leviathan's Qi was going to be an excellent distraction.

* * *

Denei watched the village burn. There was nothing left of the huts that the humans lived in. Leviathan was standing on the hill watching the flames dance. Denei turned to look at the humans who were watching their lives burn. There was nothing left of the fields already, Denei had salted them, and even when the plants started to burn, there were no words from the human's mouths.

"Your lives are gone because of the Angels. Tell us where he went and I will not take your actual lives," Denei said in the human's native tongue. All of them stared at him. Denei snarled. Killing humans was becoming too old for him, but it had been days, and the Angel kept hopping human bodies. They were always two steps behind.

Leviathan wanted to burn the world until the Angels stepped in to save the humans. Denei was afraid of what that would really cause.

"Stop, please," a voice said from behind Denei. He turned to see a human, but when light grey wings sprouted from the human's back, he knew him to be an Angel. "Just stop this, and I'll do anything."

Leviathan was standing there before Denei could blink but as he landed, many more Angels appeared. All had light grey wings so Denei knew that it would be easy to kill them. They were not like Tomriel, Judial, Michael, or even Nuriel. It only took a second of thought for two blades to appear in Denei hands. The Angels wanted a fight? Denei could give it to them.

Seven Angels versus two Demons but Denei and Leviathan were not regular Demons. It was barely a fair fight. The first Angel went down with a scream, Leviathan's teeth had ripped out his throat before a blade was buried in his heart. The second and third went down seconds later with Denei's blades lodged inside of their bodies. Denei ripped both out, not caring for the blood that went everywhere. The smallest of the Angel's whose vessel looked barely old enough to fuck a woman grinned at Denei before he tossed something onto the ground between them.

Denei looked up at the Angel, and he knew that it was a taunt. A way to get the Demon angry but Denei didn't care. He launched himself at the Angel, taking him down. Denei dropped his knives and called out his swords. He jammed the blades of the sword down through the Angel's shoulder and into the earth as far as he could get them. The Angel screamed, and it drew the interest of another Angel from Leviathan. Denei rolled off the pinned Angel, grabbing his two knives as he did. It was short work before the newcomer was dead at Denei's feet and he turned his attention back to the other.

There was blood all around the ground of the Angel's head. The Angel was trying to escape.

"You probably got the blade out of the stockpile of weapons that Heaven keeps after Michael threw all of the blades that Nuriel had on him at his time of capture into that stockpile. However," Denei said as he straddled the Angel's body and sat hard on his stomach. The Angel jerked up, his shoulders ripped open more by the blades buried there. "I can't forgive that you have touched what is not yours. I made that blade for him, and I am going to kill you for touching it."

"I took it off of Nuriel's cold corpse. After I killed him. He screamed so long and so hard and begged for me to save him, to spare him because he had seen the error of his ways."

Denei said nothing but he slid down the body enough to where he could do what he wanted. Denei slammed the blade in his hand into the gut of the Angel. The Angel screamed so loud that Denei's ear rung, but he didn't care. It would pass. The swords were keeping the Angel stuck in the vessel. There was no escape for him. As he encountered the first rib, he pushed, and it snapped like a twig. The Angel screamed. Again and again, Denei sliced through the ribcage of the vessel until the blade was barely a blade of grass distance from the Angel's heart.

"I know you are lying," Denei whispered to the Angel. He grinned at the Angel before he nicked the heart with the blade. The scream that he let out was horrific. "I would know if he was dead. I would feel it because he is mine and I am his."

Denei shoved up, slicing the heart of the vessel in two. He felt the Grace trying to escape, but the blades stopped it. The vessel and the Angel were both dead in seconds. Denei stood up and looked around. All seven Angels dead. There was no coming back for them. Heaven would not be happy, but the Angels had started this. Lucifer would need to be told, and Leviathan was not going to do it. Denei would go to hell and do it.

"We should burn them," Denei said just loud enough for Leviathan to hear.

"I found out some interesting information. The Angel who slaughtered Qi both times that I have found him is hiding in Heaven. He doesn't plan to come out of Heaven until Qi is reborn again."

"I'm sorry, Levithan. I'll keep an eye out for your Qi in my hunt for Nuriel."

"Just as I will keep an eye out for Nuriel as I wander around the world."

Denei set about throwing the bodies of the Angel's into the fire that was still burning. The children were all huddled together. Denei needed to find a place to drop them. Nuriel would be cross if he left them.

There was little to look forward to in life for Denei at the moment. He missed his Angel and wanted nothing more than to hold him again. But Heaven was keeping Nuriel from him. He paid them back by killing them every time he found them.

# One Year Later

Denei didn't pay attention as he disappeared, running. He left the ambush that had been laid for him by Belial. When he landed, he didn't look around but instead looked at his stomach. There was a thin gash there, and it was mostly healed, telling him the blade had not been poisoned. When he was sure that no one had followed him, he looked up. It was dark outside, but still, Denei would know the village anywhere. It had grown and prospered since Denei had last been there.

The fountain in the middle of the village was the same though. Denei started toward it. He stopped when he saw a figure sitting on the ground and leaning over the wall, hand playing in the water. Even from a distance, he could tell that the human's leg was messed up. It was twisted at a wrong angle. It was useless. There was a stick of wood leaning against the fountain beside him. Denei watched the man and his handmade patterns on the top of the water before he looked up at Denei.

The face was unknown to Denei but the eyes, those brown eyes, Denei knew. Denei had stayed in his host so that Nuriel would recognize him. Nuriel looked at Denei, his eyes confused. He looked at Denei like he didn't believe that it was really him. Denei dropped the sword in his hand and ran toward the fountain. He slid down to his knees in front of his Angel and cupped his face, drawing him into a kiss. As soon as Denei pulled back, he could hear Nuriel start to sob.

Nuriel threw his arms around Denei's neck and pulled himself into the Demon's body, not allowing Denei to pull back at all. Denei shifted to where he could pick up Nuriel's body. He looked around, hoping that one of the humans would direct him toward where Nuriel was sleeping. One little kid came running up to Denei and tugged on the edge of Denei's bloody shirt. Denei followed the child to a hut that was in the shade of a large tree. It was the only hut that was set up under a tree like that. It looked newer than the rest of the huts around it.

The hut was sparse, and there was evidence of Nuriel all over it. Scattered pages of writing stacked in protected areas. The kid did not follow Denei into the hut but instead took off running back toward where the rest of the villagers were. Denei laid Nuriel down on the bed in the corner, and when the Angel didn't move, Denei knew that he had fallen asleep from crying.

Denei felt no shame in stripping Nuriel's body naked. He had seen his other body in a carnal fashion, he wanted to know what had happened to his Angel and Denei wanted to know what he could do to make him feel better. There were scars all over Nuriel's body that never should have been there. Denei knew that the Angels had bound him in his body he did not realize that the Angels had gone so far as to not leave him enough Grace to be able to heal. Denei took his time with Nuriel's leg. It was a mess and looked like it was painful, even what looked like many moons after it healed. Denei wasn't sure how Nuriel had survived a wound like that.

The flap on the hut opening had Denei pulling a dagger from the air and staring at the person entering. It was the boy. The boy had a bag in his hand. He set it down and backed out of the hut.

"From the men who hurt him. Bad men," the boy said in his native tongue.

"Tell me everything."

"I was hunting with my brothers when we saw a group of men run up on Nuriel. Nuriel fought all of them but more kept showing up. They had Nuriel almost dead when another group of men came upon them. They killed all of the bad men who were left. My brothers were running back to get the men from our village. I watched the new men check over all of the dead men before they moved to Nuriel. I thought that they were going to help him, but they said something to him before leaving. I collected all the weapons left behind and my father carried Nuriel here to the village."

"Why are you out there?" Denei asked.

"Nuriel doesn't like it when anyone enters his hut. He hates being cared for. He allows me to come in and clean and he teaches me to be a healer. He does as much healing as he can. Sometimes I have to help him carry things. We haven't lost a baby since he got better a year ago. Do you want me to go and get the stick that he uses and your sword that you dropped?"

"Yes. Leave them outside but don't come inside. I want to be alone with Nuriel."

"What is your name?"

"You don't need to know it."

"He called out for days when he was sick for a Denei. If you know how to find him, Nuriel wants him." The boy took off running.

Denei looked down at Nuriel who was still asleep. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and saw that it was more than threadbare. Denei snarled and covered him with it. He was loath to leave, but he didn't have blankets stashed with his weapons. Denei waited for the boy to come back. He asked the boy to watch over Nuriel as he went to find a blanket. Denei had no clue what would happen if he left with Nuriel and took him home.

Hala was waiting at the entrance to Denei's room when he turned to look after arriving.

"Any news?"

"More than I want to relay at this time. I have Nuriel, and he is severely injured and bound so tight that his Grace will not heal him." Denei dug through the pile of blankets, but none of them were soft enough or warm enough for what he wanted.

"What are you looking for?"

"I need a thick, warm, soft blanket."

"I have one in storage. It was Nuriel's that winter. He loves it." Hala took off at a run. Denei didn't follow. She would bring it back. He had other packing to do.

Denei had a bag of things thrown together when Hala and Rebecka came back into the room. Hala had already stuffed the blanket into a bag, and Rebecka had a bag of what smelled like food. Denei took them both with a smile and a kiss on their forehead of thanks. It was a habit that he had picked up from Nuriel, and lately, he had done it more than usual, a bit of his Angel that he could do.

The hut looked the same when Denei appeared. The boy was sitting in the doorway. Denei dug around in the food bag and found a bundle of sweets. Those were Nuriel's favorite but Denei pulled one out and handed it over.

"You are one of the bad men. You feel like their bodies did."

"Denei," Nuriel called out, and he started to moan in pain. Denei turned from the boy and focused on his Angel. Denei grabbed the thick blanket from the bag and pulled the threadbare one off of him. He covered Nuriel with the new blanket and picked up Nuriel's head. Denei moved to where his head could lay in Denei's lap.

"I'm here, Little Bird. I'm here. I'm not going to let you go ever again. I'll find those Angels that left you to die after leading Demons to you, and I'm going to slaughter them." Denei started to card his fingers through Nuriel's hair, letting his power wash over the skin of his Angel.

"He's an Angel?" The boy asked.

"Yes."

"And you are a Demon."

"Yes."

"The ones that left him were Angels? They left him to die?"

"Not allowed to die," Nuriel muttered. He rolled, hissing in pain as it jarred his leg. Denei cringed but didn't try and stop him. Nuriel stopped moving when he could nuzzle his nose into the Denei's leg.

"What does he mean?"

"I've told him that he is not allowed to die. He's not allowed to leave me."

"You love him," the boy said.

Denei looked at the boy, and he saw a spark of something there. Denei moved as quick as he could, settling Nuriel's head down on the bed before he had the boy by the throat and was lifting him up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not needed."

"You will tell me, or I will give you your final death."

"My brothers are going to kill me anyway. They hunt me already because I hated what they did to Nuriel a year ago. I have watched him, and I have cared for him as best I could. His body rejects even another's Grace in healing him." The boy Angel held out his hand, and Denei saw that it was a blade. It was a mighty blade. The likes of which Denei had never seen before. Denei took it and felt that it was a blade to kill Angels, but it was made by other Angels, not Demons. "I would rather die at your hands than at the hands of my brothers, false-face that they are. Drive it into my heart, Denei and allow me to find what peace I can."

"Why?"

"My brother's will torture me first. To find out how I found Nuriel and who else helped me find him. I would rather not betray them. Heaven is just as bad as Hell in the infighting. I want to be free."

Denei dropped the boy Angel, and the Angel did not fight it when Denei pushed him prostrate on the floor. Denei shoved the blade deep in his chest. The body convulsed, and Denei watched the Grace, and the soul leave the body. He wondered for a few seconds about the family of the child but as the body moved a little. The body's neck was snapped. Not enough to kill the child but enough to where there would have been nothing in the brain of the child. The Angel had been the only thing keeping the boy awake. Denei grabbed a second blanket from the bag and wrapped the body in it tightly.

Turning around, Denei looked at Nuriel to see him awake and staring at him. Denei walked over and crouched at his head.

"I'm warm for the first time in a long time. I can feel you all over my skin, your power. I need you, Denei. Please." Nuriel reached out and cupped the side of Denei's face, tugging him in for a kiss.

"No, I'll hurt you." Denei laid his hand on the injured leg.

"Please," Nuriel begged. He threw the blankets off of him, and Denei could see that his phallus was hard. Nuriel grabbed Denei's hand and forced it up to his phallus.

Denei lunged forward, taking Nuriel's mouth in a kiss. It was hard, and it was punishing as he claimed the lips of his Angel after so long of them apart. Denei crawled on top of him, wanting to feel Nuriel under him.

Nuriel had little strength left in his broken body, but he used what he had to rip Denei's clothes from his body. It took everything out of him though, and he could only lay there as Denei found the oil that he had packed, knowing this was a possibility. Denei grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over the both of them. He uncapped the vial and smear fingers with it before putting the cap back on and dropping it at Nuriel's head.

Denei was careful as he prepared Nuriel's body. This body would never have been breached like Denei was going to do. Denei liked it rough with Nuriel, and the Angel was getting used to the harsher ways that Denei wanted him. The body that Nuriel was in was smaller than his old body. His bone structure a lot thinner. Denei kind of liked it. The hair was shorter than he would like but given that Nuriel's body was so hurt, he could understand not wanting the added job of taking care of long hair.

"Are you ready?" Denei asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Nuriel bit his lip as Denei's fingers found that spot inside that made Nuriel beg and he nodded. Denei could see how emotionally overwhelmed Nuriel was so he took it as permission. Denei lined himself up and pushed into Nuriel, his body tight. Nuriel threw his head back and screamed as Denei entered him. If it weren't for the hands that pulled on Denei, pulling him farther into Nuriel, Denei would have pulled back. Instead, he pushed in further, trying to make Nuriel feel better.

Denei set up a hard and a fast pace of having sex with Nuriel. He could tell that it was what Nuriel wanted, but he wanted it over. Nuriel was like an octopus, his arms, and legs wrapped around Denei. He had to be hurting himself to have his leg wrapped around Denei as tight as it was.

"Harder, Denei. Please. Let me feel you," Nuriel begged.

Denei could deny him nothing. He pushed up to his arms to look down at his Angel as he thrust into him harder and harder. Denei felt Angels coming closer to them. Either drawn by something that Denei had done when arriving or he had caused with the death of the boy Angel.

There was no thinking, just reacting as Denei let his power surge and not only did they move but the bags and the body came with them. Denei's vision cleared and he felt Nuriel release. He screamed, and his grip on Nuriel's waist tightened to where he was sure that bones were breaking.

"I love you, My Demon," Nuriel said as he panted. His entire body shivering in pain.

"HALA!" Denei screamed as he pulled free of Nuriel. His phallus was still hard, but he didn't care. He left the blanket covering Nuriel.

"You don't leave!" Hala yelled at Denei as she entered the room. She was just as commanding a presence as the original slave that Denei had taken from another Demon. Hala forced Nuriel to look at her before she pulled the blanket down. "What did they do to him?"

"His brothers allowed a horde of Demons to hurt him." Denei wanted to hunt them down. He wanted to find those Angels and rip them limb from limb to watch them die slowly and then when the Angel inside tried to escape, he wanted to trap them and force them into a new body to do it over again.

"I can't help him," Hala said.

"I know. Nothing can be done but find him a new body, but I need to find out if he can even leave that body."

"We have the crystal that can hold his essence until you can find him a body. This body will not last long. It was nothing that you did. His trapped grace is burning through the body."

"Ezial's son, is he still in that village?"

"Yes. Last that Ezial knew. He's the main healer."

"He will be the best judge of someone for Nuriel to go into. You keep him alive while I find him a willing body. Once we do that, I will break whatever hold they have on his Grace."

"What do you want me to do with the body?" Hala's eyes were drawn to the wrapped body.

"Burn him and save the ashes for Nuriel to spread as he wishes."

* * *

Nuriel rolled over in bed and was shocked to find that he was not alone. He opened his eyes, expecting it to be that boy that he had to run off all the time but it was not a boy. It was a man, no a Demon. Nuriel almost tried to shove away until he realized that it wasn't just any Demon. It was HIS Demon. He reached out and touched Denei's face. He tried to remember Denei coming for him, finally, but there was just a blur.

The door to the room opened, and Nuriel looked at it, seeing Hala stepping in. She had a tray of food in her hand and set it on a table before she left without looking at the bed. Nuriel shifted and tried to brace himself for the pain. It didn't come. Nuriel sat up in bed, letting the covers fall down. His body was perfect. There was no pain. No marks on him from what the Demons had done to him. He stripped off the pants that Denei had to have dressed him in. Nuriel touched where one of the Demon's had stabbed him in the gut to try and kill him.

"How are you?" Denei asked.

Nuriel turned to look at Denei. His Demon was laying down in the bed and staring up at him. Nuriel laid back down and cuddled into Denei's side.

"I don't know how I am."

"You were out of it for a week after I found you a new host. Ezial knew of a young man who had been in an accident and was not himself. You talked to him for a few minutes before you took over his body."

"Who was he?"

"He was an unattached male. His parents were dead, and his brain was injured. You healed that, but you know that it won't hold without your Grace."

"Why are we not in the village?"

"Angels flooded the village. I have not been back. I brought the boy Angel with us. Hala had him burned, and I have the ashes for you. You may do with them what you want."

"Good. Good. I feel...different. I don't know why I feel different." Nuriel pushed himself up to a sitting position before standing. He moved to the mirror in the corner and looked at his body. Denei rolled to his side and Nuriel watched him looking at his body. Denei looked like he was happy with Nuriel's new body. Nuriel looked at himself. He was tall and very slim. He touched his stomach. The man who had the body before him had been very active and yet there was not a single mark on his body. "You found a form that you like."

"You said that you never cared who you were in so when Ezial showed me, several people, I chose the one that I liked the best, yes." Denei didn't move, except for his eyes.

Nuriel turned around and looked at Denei on the bed.

"I made a promise to myself, to you while I was lying on that bed and trying to hold on through the pain, through the infection that I would embrace you and our love." Nuriel stepped forward, watching Denei roll onto his back. Nuriel looked at the door before he made his decision. He stepped over to it, and he grabbed the dagger that was hanging from a nail. He cut his palm and pressed it to the sigil that was there. It flared and even burned where his blood had touched.

"Embrace our love? You do that nightly." Denei's phallus was hard and standing straight up. He lifted his knees up and spread them so that Nuriel could see all of him. Denei had no shame when it came to his body and his carnal desires..

"You mentioned something in passing fifty years ago. Something that you had done to another Demon and had found it one of the better sexual encounters you had before me. I learned while those Demons were hurting me that there was a difference between what you do to me when you hold me down and fuck me hard and the pain that they gave me."

"Did they?" Denei sat up and acted like he was going to get up. Nuriel held out a hand, and Denei stopped. Nuriel waved his hand, and Denei laid down.

"No. They did not rape me. They didn't even really try and kill me. Hurt me yes. Damage me, yes. The wounds that left me crippled and nearly dead were from the Angels. I know their names. They tried to hide, but I knew them. One came in the same damned body that he wore when I last saw him. I'll give you their names and let you do what you want with them, but I want no part of it."

"What do you want of me?" Denei asked.

"Where is our oil?" Nuriel asked as he walked around the bed where the oil was usually kept.

"I had it in the bathroom. I bathed you this morning, and I used it on your skin."

Nuriel grinned as he climbed onto the bed, he straddled Denei's lap and leaned down to kiss him. Denei grabbed at his hips and held him in place while kissing him. Nuriel let it happen until his own cock was hard. He grabbed Denei's hands and pulled them up, plastering them down on the bed.

"If you want me to ride your cock like you paid me to, you are going to stay still and be a good little Demon." Nuriel braced himself on Denei's chest as he slid off the other side to move to the bathroom. He leaned down and kissed Denei's lips softly before he walked to the bathroom. He found the oil on the stand by the basin where water could be poured and carried out. Nuriel grabbed it. He debated slicking up his hole where Denei couldn't see, but he wanted to torture Denei with it.

Nuriel entered the room and watched Denei for a few seconds. Denei was rubbing his phallus, gently. There was no rush to completion just enough touch to keep it hard. A faraway look in Denei's eyes told Nuriel that he was thinking about something more than just sex. Denei turned his head to look at Nuriel, his eyes full of desire for Nuriel.

"What kind of liberties did you take with my sleeping body, My Demon?" Nuriel asked as he climbed onto the bed. His mind flashed with images of the positions they had used before and only one fit what he wanted. Nuriel turned around to present his backside to his Demon. Denei hissed at the sight, and his hands moved up to Nuriel's hips. Nuriel reached out with his hand that didn't have the oil and smacked Denei's wandering hand.

Denei jerked his hands back, and when Nuriel turned his head enough to look at him, Denei held his hands up in supplication. Nuriel nodded at him with a smug look on his face. He saw the fire in Denei's eyes from that, and it was what Nuriel wanted. He wanted to feel pain from his love to wash away the memory of the pain that had been inflicted on him without his permission. He wasn't even sure that it would work, but it was better than having that memory in his head for the rest of time. Nuriel would try anything to have it gone. The new body might not have the muscle memory of the pain and how to lessen it, but Nuriel's Grace did.

Nuriel sat astride Denei's thighs and coated his fingers in the oil. He remembered the time that Denei had barely covered his phallus in oil before pushing into him. The ache and the pressure had gone to Nuriel's head, making him on edge long before he wanted to be. Denei had kept thrusting into him long after he had released and kept on until he did again.

Pressing two fingers inside of himself, Nuriel listened for Denei's cries.

"You had better make this worth my while, Little Bird or I will just take what you are teasing me with," Denei said, his voice like iron and it made Nuriel want to bend to his will. He could never deny his Demon anything but things would be so much better if this went along until the end. Nuriel kept on pressing the fingers inside of himself before taking them out. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt himself or Denei with this. He could tell that this body had never done this before. The muscles protested in ways that Nuriel's other body never had except for at the beginning.

Nuriel wanted Denei's phallus inside of him. This body had no signs of a claim from his Demon on it. He was going to fix that right then. Nuriel pulled his fingers free from his body one last time and coated the palm of his hand. He turned enough to where he could cover Denei's cock in the oil with his hand. He looked and saw that Denei's eyes were all black. He looked like the Demon that he was and it made Nuriel shiver.

"Thin ice, Little Bird," Denei gritted out between clenched teeth.

Nuriel grinned at Denei before he scooted back to where he could take Denei's phallus inside of him. Nuriel gasped as his body gave way to the invading member. Nuriel closed his eyes as he was filled up. The body adjusted quickly, the wonders of youth, Nuriel thought as he felt his thighs pressing into Denei's. He looked to the side to see that Denei was gripping the bed hard. Much more and it was going to split open, and Hala would be upset, but she would replace it.

Lifting up, Nuriel pressed back down on the phallus as he worked himself open the rest of the way. Nuriel knew that he had to take it slow before he could give Denei the riding that he had promised or he could hurt them both. Nuriel could feel the ache coming off of Denei. The ache to take what was his and make sure that it was claimed but the want to do what Nuriel wanted as well. The two sides warred inside of the Demon until finally, Nuriel felt like he could move like he wanted. He had seen enough of the brothels that Denei had drug him to over the years. Denei never touched, but he watched. He made Nuriel watch to learn more about humans and the seedier aspect of life that had been denied to him while he had lived under his father and brother's rule.

Nuriel had watched men take their pleasure from the willing women and even men that they had bought for the hour or even the night. The pure pleasure was written on the faces of all of them. Those humans denied themselves nothing.

Rocking a few times on Denei's phallus, Nuriel got himself ready for what he was about to do. He would reach the end before Denei if he did it right. Nuriel raised up and thrust himself down as hard as he could before he started to do as he promised and rocked on Denei's phallus like the women who were paid to pleasure men. There was a build of power inside of himself. His Grace wanted out. It wanted to be free and not caged.

Nuriel threw his head back and moaned as he felt that ache start in his upper thighs. He heard the rip that said that the bed had finally given up and bent to Denei's will just like Nuriel was about to do. Nuriel's wings burst forth from his back as his Grace broke free of the cage it had been boxed in for so long. Even swapping bodies had held it mostly in check but the Grace wanted to be free, it wanted to live.

Watching his release burst out of his phallus, Nuriel pressed himself down onto Denei's cock as hard as he could, taking him in as far as the phallus could get inside of him. He groaned and shuddered as Denei stopped denying himself what he wanted. Hands grabbed Nuriel's hips, and he could feel the sharp nails dig into his skin. Denei tipped Nuriel forward onto the bed and his teeth sunk into Nuriel's neck, marking him.

"Don't," Nuriel tried to speak. He grunted as Denei started to thrust inside of him as hard and as fast as he could. "Don't finish," Nuriel begged.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Little Bird," Denei snarled into Nuriel's ear before it was taken in between sharp teeth and he could feel the piercing of his skin there as well. Nuriel worked a hand free of where they were trapped between his body and the bed. He pulled on his Grace to make the blade appear. His Grace had responded enough over the years of his banishment to make a blade for his Demon.

Denei thrust into Nuriel so hard that his whole body jerked and he dropped the blade. It clattered to the floor, and only that sound stopped Denei's thrusts inside of him.

"What was that?" Denei asked. He pulled himself free of Nuriel and crawled up his body to where he could look down at the blade on the stone floor. Nuriel could feel the heat of the phallus on his back and moaned at the loss of it. "What were you going to do with that?"

"Gift. For you," Nuriel said.

Denei braced on the bed and grabbed it before sitting on Nuriel's ass to look at it.

"It's very thin. What am I supposed to with it? It'll snap if I use it to defend myself. Unless." Denei scooted down a little more on Nuriel's body and nestled his cock between Nuriel's cheeks before he set the blade tip down on the top of Nuriel's spine. He pressed down just a little. "You were talking about something that I had done before to a Demon and loved...I can only think of a single thing like that, and the thought is very arousing. Is that why you wanted me to not finish?"

Denei pushed down, and the tip of the blade bit into Nuriel's skin. It was drawn down, between his wings and all the way down Nuriel's spine. There was a soft thump beside Nuriel's head, and he turned to see the blade there with a drop of his blood on it smearing on the bed as Denei licked from the bottom of the cut all the way up. Denei pushed his power into Nuriel's blood, and he made his body sing in a burst of pain and pleasure all wrapped in one. Nuriel could feel his throat opening up, and he felt the scream that came out of him, but he couldn't hear it. All he knew was the power that was filling him up as Denei finished the lick by thrusting inside of him again.

"You scream so pretty," Denei whispered into Nuriel's ear. Another push of power and Nuriel lifted his head to see there was something attached to the ends of the frame of the bed. Denei kept thrusting inside of him while he grabbed Nuriel's left hand and slipped it into the strap of leather that was attached with a chain to the bed. He didn't fight as he saw the sigils on the leather. He knew the cuffs as a pair that Denei had made to hold Angel's captive, but this pair was for holding Nuriel where Denei wanted him. With Grace suppressed by the cuffs, Nuriel felt everything more, but Denei hadn't wanted to hurt him with the metal cuffs that had been used to keep him captive as Denei figured out his own head and his love for Nuriel.

The right hand was treated the same, but the typical configuration of sigils wasn't activated. Nuriel knew that to keep the wounds open that Denei wanted to inflict on him, his healing would have to be stopped. Seeing the sigil for it glowing bright and feeling Denei test it out by grabbing Nuriel's ass cheeks and spreading them to press his sharp talon like thumbnails into the sensitive skin right above where Denei was pressed into him was not it.

Nuriel screamed as the pain flooded his body. He started to shudder from it and the feeling of his Grace wanting to heal but being unable to. There was a sharp thrust inside of him, and then he felt the warmth of Denei releasing inside of him. The thumb talons were drawn down as Denei pulled out of him, splitting his skin. Nuriel groaned at the feel of the phallus leaving him. The fingers were back though and spread him open before he felt regular fingers pushing into him, Denei had reverted back to human-like to make sure that he didn't hurt Nuriel more than he wanted. He had no clue why Denei was playing with his hole when he should be going after cutting on him. Then he felt the fingers leave him and smear the release on his cuts between his cheeks.

Denei pressed his phallus between Nuriel's cheeks and Nuriel realized that he wasn't soft. He thrust up and down the channel made there, mixing his release coated cock with Nuriel's blood.

"I hate my brethren for the part they played in your brother's plans against you," Denei whispered as he leaned down again, keeping his cock thrusting back and forth on the cuts. "But I can't hate them for what it's letting me do to you. I do not want to go further than you can handle. If you feel like you can't take more, Nuriel, just say Heaven, and I'll stop. I'll still pleasure you until we are both sated, but I'll stop the pain and let you heal."

"Yes, Denei," Nuriel said.

Nuriel relaxed onto the bed more and tried to make his mind rest as well, but there was no making it stop. Denei made small and shallow cuts on Nuriel's skin before using his own power to allow his Grace to heal them.

"Don't hold back, Little Bird, don't hold in the screams and don't hold in anything else as well."

The first cut was on the sizeable bony part where his wings met his back. Nuriel had never felt anything so painful in his life, even what the other Demons and Angels did to him didn't feel like this. His scream cut off midflow all on its own. It rattled as it stopped and Denei pulled up the blade and was gentle as he turned Nuriel's head to where he could see his face and it wasn't pressed into the bed.

"Nuriel?" Denei asked, his voice so soft it almost made Nuriel start to cry.

"It hurts but I can handle it." Nuriel didn't say that he would suffer anything to make Denei happy. He could learn to tolerate this for him. Denei grunted, and Nuriel turned to where he could look. Denei had the blade in his hand but was clenching his other over Nuriel. A drop of blood fell from his hand down. It landed on the cut on Nuriel's wings.

Nuriel knew the bias on Demon blood. Consuming it and even getting it in a cut during a fight. Nuriel's body reacted before his mind processed the feeling. He had never felt anything like it before. His nerves felt like they were on fire but after a few seconds, it felt different. Nuriel felt on fire in a new way. Another drop landed, and Nuriel's body bowed up. HIs back arched and he felt Denei grab his wings and push them down. Nuriel felt a keen come out of his mouth and power washed over his wings. Denei let go of Nuriel's wings, and Nuriel tried to move them but found that he could not. Denei planted his hand on Nuriel's wing joint and pressed, pushing him down the rest of the way. Nuriel felt the power wash over him again, and his wings slipped a little further down. They held fast though when Denei pulled his hand away. It was heady, knowing that he couldn't escape unless he uttered the word that he wasn't going to say.

There was a knock on the door, and Nuriel groaned as Denei got up off of him.

"No," Nuriel protested.

"Shhhhh," Denei said as he crouched at the foot of the bed and looked Nuriel in the ey. "They wouldn't interrupt unless it was something important. If I hear a peep from you, I'll be agitated, and I'll take it out on you when I get back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Denei."

"Good." Denei grabbed Nuriel's hair and lifted his head up to kiss him. The knock sounded again in the middle of the kiss. Denei nipped at Nuriel's lips before he stood up. Denei didn't even worry about putting on anything. It was Rebekah at the door, Nuriel could see, and she spoke low. Denei said something back to her. The door was shut, and Nuriel watched as Denei used raw power to draw a new sigil on the door, Nuriel had never seen it before, so he didn't know what it did. Power washed over the walls, and it had Nuriel shivering. He let his head drop down to lay on the bed, face buried in the covering.

Denei climbed up on Nuriel again, and his hands braced on Nuriel's lower back before he leaned over him. Denei's tongue traced the cut on his wing, and Nuriel felt his phallus start to recover.

"The servants are all gone except for Rebekah, I've put an emotion dampener on the room, but we will have to see about something better. Your pleasure and pain was broadcasting to them all. Rebekah was the best at pushing it off. Hala was afraid that the servants would descend into an orgy, so she sent them all away and then went herself. Rebekah has been training as a healer, but I told her that she could go, but she was content to stay." Denei rubbed his phallus between Nuriel's cheeks again before he pulled back and spread those cheeks to line up the phallus with Nuriel's hole and he pressed inside of him.

Despite the wings being pinned down, Nuriel's body tried to arch again. He pushed back onto the phallus inside of him. Denei thrust into him hard and planted a hand between his wings again. He felt the tip of the blade on his wings and shuddered. Instead of a broad cut like the first time, Denei traced barely there, almost scratches, along Nuriel's wings. The pain disappeared just about the time that Denei got tired of Nuriel's wings and started to carve on Nuriel's back. Nuriel could feel how full of pleasure that Denei was at this. Denei wasn't so much happier than he had ever been but he felt more content.. He had wanted this but feeling Denei's feelings over it made Nuriel crave this.

The phallus pulled from inside of him again, and Nuriel sobbed. He didn't know where it came from. He wanted that connection back. The power from Denei washed over his body again, and he tried to fight the hands that turned him, but he was unable to. The cuffs broke their chains and reattached with no help from Denei, and instead of making Nuriel feel trapped, he felt consumed and wanted. His wings were plastered to the bed again he could feel the little tendrils of power that attached themselves to the skin and bone of his wings and not the feathers. He almost started to cry at the care that Denei was taking to making sure that Nuriel's wings were not damaged. His Grace could heal cuts, but it was not able to replace feathers except through normal growth. The loss of enough feathers would stop him from being able to escape from Demons and even Angels.

Denei lifted Nuriel's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust inside of Nuriel again. Denei's hands trailed down Nuriel's legs and gripped his hips and pulled him down onto his phallus a little further and his wings stretched from his body some.

"You are not leaving my sight for a long time, Little Bird. Where I go, you go."

"Yes, Denei," Nuriel panted. Denei's hands settled a little further down his back, and he felt nails dig into his skin. He could smell the scent of their passion, mixed with sweat and blood and it should have made his skin crawl, but all he felt was safe. This was his new safe place.

"You are so perfect, My Angel." Denei shifted Nuriel and pressed his legs nearly down all the way to be able to look him in the face. "You ache for my phallus inside of you and want it there almost all of the time. You whine when I deny it to you and even when I take it out of you. Your brothers wanted to deny you this and were killing you to stop this."

"Denei," Nuriel panted.

"You are mine, Nuriel and no one is ever going to take you from me again." Denei pushed his hand between them and took Nuriel's phallus in hand, it only took that for Nuriel to reach his pleasure peak again. Denei was smug and pushing that emotion on Nuriel. Denei's thrusts sped up, and in just a few more he peaked as well. Denei slumped down to where his head was on Nuriel's chest, and his body heaved with the breaths that he was taking. "Mine forever."

Nuriel tried to lift his arms to wrap them around his Demon, but they were heavy and didn't want to move at all. Denei chuckled as he gently pulled from Nuriel's body, which Nuriel bemoaned the loss of the phallus inside of him. Denei started to kiss down Nuriel's body before he licked at the expanse of Nuriel's inner thigh before he looked up at Nuriel with a wicked grin on his face. His teeth changed from the regular human teeth to the wicked sharp Demon teeth before Denei's head ducked down and the teeth scraped from the middle of his thigh before going up as far as he could.

"DENEI!" Nuriel screamed as the teeth closed over his skin and marked him. He could feel the blood start to pour down his skin. He jerked on the cuffs, his Grace fighting everything. Nuriel tugged again, and he felt the chains on the cuffs break, and his arms came up off the bed along with his wings. His Grace started to heal him right up until he felt Denei's hands close around his hands and press them down. The power that washed over him dominated his Grace.

Denei was hard again, and he slipped inside of Nuriel's body. There was a burn from overuse, but all Nuriel could do was take it. His Grace didn't stop fighting though. It pushed and every time that it did, Denei thrust into him hard.

"Please," Nuriel begged, but he wasn't sure if he wanted more or for it to stop. The word he could utter was on his lips, but he bit them to stop it. He could feel the raw need inside of Denei, this was the actual claiming. He could feel the mark on his thigh still bleed, and that blood covered the both of them. He could feel the press of Denei's skin on the wound. There was no escape for Nuriel, but he didn't want to escape. He had fought for years to get back to his Demon, and he was damned if he was going to not take everything that the Demon wanted to give him.

Denei peaked first. A few seconds of recovering and then Denei was pulling out of him and pulling him up to where Nuriel was sitting in his lap. Arms wrapped around Nuriel and his wings reacted by wrapping around the both of them. Denei's hands rocked Nuriel's body on his until minutes later Nuriel peaked as well, pressed against his Demon.

"You are mine, Nuriel and I am never going to let you go. I love you."

"I love you, too My Demon." Nuriel felt his eyes closing of their own volition. He wanted to stay awake but wrapped around his Demon and warm and secure for the first time in a long time, Nuriel couldn't fight it.

# 1981

Spencer groaned as he was pushed into the wall in the basement of the house. The closeness of the homes in the subdivision meant that the wards on their house were stronger in the basement than anywhere else. If anyone ever heard him scream as he was wont to do when Denei was taking him, again and again, to push him to his limits, the cops would be called. While both Denei and Spencer could manipulate the minds of the humans who were dispatched, it would be easier to just not have to do it.

The itch of the wings that were contained in Spencer's Grace was felt all along his back, but the cuffs on his wrists stopped him from actually being able to release them. He was barely more than human trapped like he was by Denei's cuffs.

"Spencer," Denei moaned as he grabbed Spencer's cheeks and spread them before dropping down to his knees behind the Angel. The cuffs had attached themselves to the wall as soon as Spencer had made contact. He was stuck to the wall with his hands high up and his legs held by the spreader bar that Denei had attached to him after pressing him into the wall. Spencer tried to push back away from the wall but realised when Denei had pushed him into it, he had pushed the cuffs up more and stopped Spencer from moving at all, he was stretched taut.

Denei swiped over his hole with his tongue before pushing it inside of him. Denei's current host was chosen for a particular reason, and that was the long, thick cock, and long tongue of the host. Denei had enjoyed using the enema kit to clean Spencer out over the course of an hour. Plugging him to hold the water inside of him before teasing his cock while he was strapped down with his legs in stirrups. Denei's host was a doctor. He had access to a lot of equipment that he enjoyed using on Spencer. That included the stirrups that neither of them had ever needed as they didn't get regular visits to a doctor. Being that neither of them were human nor had either of them ever inhabited a woman who would be placed in the stirrups for an exam.

The tongue pressed inside as far as Denei could get it, using his power to expand Spencer's ass muscles to give him what he wanted.

"Please, Denei," Spencer begged. He tried to push back on the tongue, he wanted something else inside of him. Spencer had been denied Denei's cock for over a week. It had become a game to them, and Denei had lost, but still, it had been a week since Spencer had been fucked. Now that he was allowed to beg and he was close to getting what he wanted, Spencer didn't care about anything but that cock inside of him.

"I've been working on the bedroom, Spencer," Denei whispered as he stood up. He leaned in and nipped at Spencer's earlobe before his hands gripped Spencer's hips. A rush of power and they were in the bedroom, Spencer bent over the foot of the bed, his ass on display. Spencer felt the spreader bar between his feet almost magnetically lock to something while Spencer's hands were gripped by sigils that pulled them as far up the bed as they could, trying to connect to the chains there. The open wounds on Spencer's back stretched with it, having relaxed where he wasn't spread up the wall. "I made this room sound proof. No one is going to hear you."

Denei climbed up onto the bed right in front of Spencer his cock hard and leaking and right there in front of his face. Denei gripped Spencer's hair and tipped it up to where Spencer could take the cock in his mouth. Spencer had sucked him while he had been plugged during the enema. Denei had come in his mouth once already. It wasn't but a few seconds before Spencer had his lips wrapped around Denei's hard cock. Spencer's gag reflex was long gone, his Grace getting rid of it for the sake of him not choking.

There was a trickle of awareness that almost pulled Spencer out of the space his head was in for sex with Denei. Spencer pushed it away from him and made a note to figure out what it was later. After their sex was done.

"Not enough," Denei said after a few seconds, and he pulled his cock out of Spencer's mouth before Spencer was ready to be done with it.

"Hey!" Spencer near yelled. His cheek earned him a harsh slap on his ass as Denei got behind him.

"You don't decide what my cock does, Spencer," Denei said. Denei brushed the head of his cock over Spencer's hole, and he tried not to push back onto it, but his body wanted what it wanted. Denei chuckled, and instead of going away he pressed inside. Spencer's breath was stolen from him with that first breach. His muscles giving way to where only a tongue and a much smaller plug had been over the past few hours.

Spencer forced himself to inhale and exhale so that his Grace wouldn't make him breathe as it would rob him of what he wanted and that the feeling of being full. So damned full. He wanted this, and he wanted so much more as well.

Denei pulled out and shoved himself back inside of Spencer as hard and as fast as he could. It made the bed thump against the wall of the house and Spencer could do nothing to stop it.

"Denei, please," Spencer begged. He felt a finger slip inside of him as the cock pressed into him as far as it could go, his prostate was pressed by that finger for a few seconds before it moved. Spencer was trying to figure out what Denei was doing until he felt the nail that had been clipped short before starting to sharpen and press on his inner walls. He shivered as he felt the slight pain of the soft wall spitting. It had been a long time since Denei had done what he was about to do. The nail cut until almost to the ring of muscle and Spencer just twitched as it pulled away and out of his body. The rough drag of the hard cock along the cut burned but to Spencer all it did was make his cock harder. He knew that he was beyond words now. He could hear his moans and his pleas like they were coming from someone else.

Denei spread Spencer's cheeks as far as they could go so that he could shove his cock inside as far as it could go. The cock swelled, and then Spencer was feeling the release start to fill him. Denei pulled out, his release flooding the channel where his cock had been until finally there was just the head left inside. The feel of Denei's seed getting into the cut had Spencer shivering even harder. It burned so well, and when Denei thrust inside of him one last time with his softening cock, Spencer came as well, his body going taut before going limp. Denei didn't allow him long at all to relax because he felt something press into the skin between his balls and his hole and when the cock finally was pulled out of him, a new plug was shoved inside. Denei said nothing but gently lifted him up to place a pillow between him and the wooden board of the foot of the bed. That meant he was going to be there a while. Denei climbed up onto the bed, and Spencer opened his mouth before his head was even lifted.

"Little Bird," Denei said, lovingly as Spencer licked at his cock to clean it. He could taste Denei's release as well as the blood from the wound inside of him. Spencer nearly choked on the cock in his mouth when he felt the cuffs release, and his Grace start to heal him. He took the cock in his mouth as far as he could to make up for stopping just as his Grace really began to make his back itch with healing. Denei let go of his head to allow him to do what he wanted to the cock in his mouth. Denei wasn't getting hard, so Spencer tried his best to change that. When the ache settled in on his jaw, despite his Grace, Spencer knew that he needed to stop.

"Denei," Spencer said as the cock was gently pulled out of his mouth at the same time Spencer thought about stopping.

"You can't make me hard when I don't want, just like you know that I can't do that to you." Denei laid back on the bed and crooked his fingers. Spencer glared at him until the spreader bar on his legs let him go. He almost fell down on his ass in that instant but recovered and crawled up. He was turned onto his side with Denei wrapped around his back and held possessively in his Demon's arms. "Sleep, Spencer. We can fuck more when we both wake up."

Spencer opened his mouth to refute but stopped when he felt the fatigue on Denei. There had been a few attacks by small hordes of Demons across the country, and they had gone to help repel them when Angels did nothing. There was still no clue who the Demon setting the lower Demons loose was, and so far Lucifer found it too funny to do much about it. If his Demon wanted to sleep, Spencer would sleep.

* * *

Spencer felt the brush on his Grace again, but this time he was just wandering around Los Angeles when it happened. He stopped and moved into an alley when the brush wasn't going away. Spencer tried to touch it, but it fled from him. It was like a tug on his Grace, so he gave into it when it brushed him again. Spencer followed it from city to city and across the desert until he landed in the middle of Las Vegas. It had been a decade since Denei, and he had gone to Las Vegas. It was late summer, and it was warm even in the city.

There were always people inside of Las Vegas, and Spencer could read their intentions all over every single movement of their bodies. He could spot the hookers who had no guilt when it came to what they wanted. Spencer's face attracted them to him like moths to a flame, and Denei always found it funny in Los Angeles when they were walking around at night. Spencer pushed at them with his Grace, and they turned away from him.

"What are you doing without your Demon?" a voice asked behind him and Spencer saw a woman standing there. She was dressed in a very short skirt and a shirt that left little to the imagination and showed that the bra she was wearing was barely holding in the breasts on the host. The Demon inside of the woman smirked and looked up to meet Spencer's eyes.

"Levi," Spencer breathed when he saw the ice blue eyes. The Demon grinned even wider and took a few steps toward Spencer. Spencer would never be able to forget what the Demon had scared him with so many years before even if since then the Demon had played docile around Denei. "Looking for Qi?"

"I can feel him somewhere in this world, and I keep looking. Why don't you let me take my mind off of him for a few minutes?" Leviathan grinned as he grabbed Spencer's hip and shoved him into the wall. Spencer knew that Leviathan was just playing. He would never think of actually taking what was claimed by another Demon, especially Denei.

"Because you know that I only give my submission to a single Demon and I would kill you for trying anything," Spencer breathed and tipped the dagger he called to his hand up to where it barely touched the breast of the host. When Levithan leaned in more, he pushed it up further, knowing that he was making the breast bleed. Levithan chuckled and stepped back.

"I can feel it, you know. I can feel the call that's drawn you here. I'd find her fast, Nuriel. I think that she needs you." Leviathan was gone before Spencer could say a thing. The woman he had been inside of shook her head, and Spencer made the dagger disappear, and he grabbed the woman's arm.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"What happened?"

"A John tried to stab you. I got rid of him. I think he got your..." Spencer blushed and pointed with his hand instead of saying the word. He had to keep up appearances, and as the boy toy of a very prominent doctor in Los Angeles, he was considered a timid boy.

"Oh, dammit." The hooker raised up her breast, and there was a small trail of blood running down the underside of her breast. "Thanks, sweets. Do you want a freebie?" The hooker reached down with her hand and tried to touch his cock, but Spencer wiggled from between her and the wall and took off with the blush on his face making his face very hot.

Spencer hurried in a random direction until he was sure that the hooker wasn't following him. He stopped and found a small cafe to get a cup of coffee before trying to find the woman who was calling to him. Praying to him. Praying to Nuriel, the banished Angel. Spencer had not had someone pray to him since long before he had met Denei. He was an Angel that not many wanted to pray too even before he was banished. That was why he hadn't recognized it. It had been thousands of years since he had felt it.

There was a little house on the edge of a very nice district of the city, and the prayer was coming from there. He felt he grief all over the house and when he touched the door, he almost started to cry. He could feel the fractured mind inside and wished that he could fix that, but a mental illness like that couldn't be fixed, even by Angels.

"Spencer?" Denei asked from behind him. Spencer spun on his heel. He had told Denei what he was doing, but he hadn't expected the Demon to follow him yet. "I could feel your sadness."

"It's not mine. It's this lady's."

The door opened before Spencer could say anything else. He turned to look at her and realized that when the woman's eyes didn't dart to Denei, he was hidden from her.

"Nuriel?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"You came!" The woman reached out and pulled Spencer after her into the house before she slammed the door shut. When the door was closed and locked, she wrapped her arms around Spencer, and he could feel the full breadth of her sadness. She had lost her husband and the child inside of her in one fell swoop before she had even known that she was pregnant. A car accident that had not hurt her beyond losing the growing life within.

Spencer felt Denei's hand on his back, giving him support and love. Spencer turned his head to look at him. Denei smiled and gave a small laugh. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's head.

"I'll start the process to have things transferred to where we want them before we fake our deaths. I've not seen you as a baby in what three hundred years. I knew you were getting bored. You don't like to be a kept man."

Spencer nodded. This woman, Diana Reid's want of a child was strong. Spencer would be able to get into the computer records and make it look like Diana had not lost the child. It was easy. There was no funeral for the baby and only the hospital workers who had tended to the Reid's knew of the baby. Diana had been on a psych hold for the days when the funeral took place. Co-workers of the now deceased William Reid took care of of all of his funeral arrangements for Diana. It was heartbreaking to know that no matter what kind of life Spencer could give her with her child, she would never be fixed but this would be a bright spot in her life. Spencer could not become a child within her body but he would, if he concentrated his Grace enough, turn into a child. He and his vessel were merged on a level where there was no separating them.

That would give them a few months to get everything fully ready. Spencer by the force of his Grace could change Diana enough to where she appeared pregnant and even to a doctor doing an exam would seem pregnant. It was going to be a lot of work, but to Spencer, it was worth it. He had not lived as a child for a long time and the ache to feel that love again was strong.

Diana cried herself to sleep on Spencer and when he was sure that she would not wake he pushed her even deeper into slumber. Picking her up, Spencer carried her to her bedroom, laying her out on the bed.

It took hours to weave his Grace into her body, and as he did, he watched her belly swell fake life. He could even feel a faint heartbeat as his Grace surged in response. He knew that Denei finding a body here in Vegas was going to be hard. Over their time together, Denei had finally stopped taking unwilling hosts and only took willing or otherwise unsalvageable humans.

Denei's current host had been in a wreck when Denei had found him in his former host. Spencer had no need of taking over vessels for the last long while with the merge of Grace and Soul, Spencer didn't burn out the body. Denei had taken over the human enough to heal him enough to not die even after the soul had fled the body. After a slightly more prolonged hospital stay, Denei had been released to a care facility where Spencer had found a job, and from there it was a whirlwind romance between the handsome doctor and the daytime janitor. When Denei had left the facility, Spencer had quit and followed him to his home.

Denei and Spencer had accounts set up that money could be funneled into what looked like charitable donations. Instead, it was cycled through so many places by Demon financiers that no one could trace it and it would end up in a bank account for a business that was taken over, but even the IRS and FBI couldn't trace that. It was how they lived from life to life. They never went after those with families and such, always finding lone individuals or if there was a family, there was such a divide that no one would be shocked when no money went to them. They had been happy for a long time, despite what the Angels and the Demons tried to do to them. Spencer was quite content with living like that, but with this life, he was the token pretty boy that was only a piece of flesh and arm candy for the doctor. It hadn't chaffed Spencer at first but as time went on it was getting to him. He had such a brain, even without his Angel gifts. The vessel he had taken, Spencer, had a memory that rivaled even Nuriel's long life and an ability to read very fast. Denei indulged that when he could, and there were very few books that Spencer hadn't read that he wanted to read. He had even read a lot of books he really didn't want to just to pass the time.

Spencer looked at the sleeping woman for a long time before he wandered around the house. The nursery was set up much like it would for a couple who was trying but had been unsuccessful so far. Spencer made mental notes on what was needed and vowed to get the things. Spencer's Grace would make sure that he was cared for but he didn't think that Diana would let him want for a thing if she could give it.

The home office of William Reid was set up much like any lawyer's would be. There were tomes of law books all over the shelves, and Spencer itched to read them. He found what he was looking for though and that was pen and paper. He needed to go, but first, he wanted to leave a note for Diana to explain that she was going to get her baby. That she was going to seem pregnant and that everything would be taken care of, all she had to do was care for herself and prepare for the arrival of her child in October.

Plans made, Spencer started to leave the Reid household. As he did, he saw the bookshelves with all of Diana's favorite books. The ones by Edmund Spenser were the most read. Spencer ran back up the stairs and wrote a P.S. on the note about him liking his name of Spencer.

* * *

Denei found a kindred soul of sorts, but it took a month and a half to do so. He watched the boy hate on the world for three weeks before he went home to California. He never thought that someone else would try and take the boy from him.

Virginia was on the other side of the country but still, Denei was working on stitching up a human's cut, he felt the young man cry out as he was taken against his will by another Demon. The man who had control of the body before him had been an artist at the job that he did and while most physician jobs baffled Denei, a plastic surgeon who kept beautiful people beautiful was understandable to him.

Denei sent a tendril of power out to check on the boy as he finished up what he was doing. He would go to Virginia and make sure that the boy was fine. It was just days before the wreck was going to happen that was going to kill the human and the human who was seen as his toy. It could be jumped up, and nothing happened except that Spencer would have to hide for a few days longer. It was just days before Diana Reid was going to go into labor and Spencer could hide easily. Denei didn't like being so far from his Spencer, but the boy was the only one who called out to him, and his Demon-self adored the pain the boy had been through.

Arriving in Virginia, it wasn't hard for Denei to find his would be host. Aaron Hotchner was his name, and Denei watched him as he tortured a cat for a few minutes. Denei scoffed and stepped forward. It was a Demon who had just walked on the ground above for the first time. The Demon possessed boy looked up at him, and there was fear in the Demon's eyes, but Aaron was still in there, and he looked at Denei with such hope. Denei didn't know what to do with that look. It kind of scared him.

"I would run if I were you," Denei said.

"You are just a washed up old man," possessed Aaron spat at him.

"You think I don't see you for who you are." Denei let his power eke out of his body a little. It had been such a long time since Denei had taken over a host where the soul was still in it. Aaron craved the power to be able to save his mother from his father and Denei could give him that. Denei stepped up and grabbed the possessed Aaron by the throat and raised him up. The Demon tried to fight but Aaron was fighting him as well, and the body just hung there. "I'd run and never set foot in the Americas again, little Demon."

"Who are you?" the Demon spat, getting control of the body as Aaron relinquished control.

"My name is Denei."

Aaron's eyes rolled up in his head, and he slumped down. The Demon fled. Denei shifted to where he was carrying the boy like one would a loved one. Denei reached out and caught the Demon's essence and killed it with a thought, it was so weak that it was laughable. Aaron would need time to understand so Denei carried the human with him home to California. Even if Aaron's parents sent out the word that he was missing, no one would look for him this far, not yet.

Spencer was sitting in the library when Denei appeared there. Aaron was just waking up, the pain over his nerves of the Demonic way of traveling made him rouse before he usually would. Denei laid him out on the couch.

"Diana is in labor early. Who is this?" Spencer asked.

"You're beautiful," Aaron murmured as he opened his eyes to look at Spencer.

"This is going to be my new host, Aaron Hotchner. I asked, and he agreed. However, another Demon took what was not his to take, and I had to rescue him. If you are going to be turned into a child sooner rather than later, maybe it's a good thing. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. She's been showing signs, so I made sure the lawyers had everything ready. We could die today."

"Perfect."

"Will it feel like that?" Aaron asked as a tear leaked out of his eye.

Spencer looked at Denei and then back at Aaron, and he sat down at Aaron's hip and wiped away that tear. "No, it won't feel like that. You said yes to Denei, so when the merge happens, your soul won't fight it."

"I hurt so much," Aaron whispered and looked at Denei.

"It will hurt but the pain will be bearable, and then it will be over. I can feel your internal pain, and I know that Denei will heal that." Spencer brushed his hand over the fringe of Aaron's hair.

"I've never...I want to experience everything that I can as a human but my girlfriend, she wants to wait until we are married."

"What are you asking?" Spencer asked.

"I heard you two, and it'll be what hours until Denei takes over my body for however long he wants to, and I still agree, but I want to experience sex as a human before I do as a Demon."

"I'm sure that Denei can take you out and find you a nice young girl to lose it with here in Los Angeles."

"I don't want a stranger."

"Denei will not make your girlfriend have sex with you," Spencer said before he looked at Denei with a pleading look on his face. Denei nodded his head in agreement. Rape was not something that had ever thrilled Denei and forcing a human woman to give it up when she didn't want to wasn't something that Spencer could ever live with. Denei was attuned to Aaron, and he could feel the want and Denei could even understand it. He watched as Aaron was unable to look away from Spencer.

Denei usually felt possessive if anyone, human, Demon, or Angel looked at Spencer like Aaron was looking at him but it wasn't there this time. Probably because Denei thought of the body as his already. The thought of Aaron, young human and very aroused it seemed, taking Spencer while he watched was not a bad idea. Spencer would take some convincing. He saw all humans as children.

Aaron hadn't been a child since the first time that his father had taken his fists to the boy when he had been five. He had been protecting his mother who was pregnant with a little sibling. Denei laid his hand on Spencer's shoulder and squeezed. His Angel looked up at him.

"Denei," Spencer whispered.

"Can you really deny him what he wants?" Denei asked.

"I will not allow you to corrupt that poor girl." Spencer stood up and glared at Denei.

"I don't think he wants her right now," Denei said before leering down Spencer's body. He reached out and grabbed Spencer's hands and turned him around to see all of Aaron. The jeans Aaron was wearing did nothing to hide the bulge in them. "Already Aaron wants you, Spencer. Are you going to deny him his last humanly pleasure?"

"It's not right. It's unethical."

"Today is his last day on earth as a human. It's not like you are going to face a judge. There was a time when he was a man at this age. Able to have already fathered children. And to us, it wasn't that long ago. If he has a single regret, I'll hurt him when I take his body. It'll be torture. Do you want that?"

Spencer went lax in Denei's hands, and he knew he had won. He felt a little bad but he was going to be in Aaron's body for a long time, and he wanted a soul with no regrets.

"I'll be there the entire time. And when he's asleep, I'll take you so that your last sex memory is not a fumbling teenager. If you want to go and get in the bedroom, I'll get the condoms from the guest room." Denei kissed the side of Spencer's face. He trailed his hands down Spencer's sides. "Give him total control."

"Yes, Denei."

Denei marveled at Aaron, it had taken him an hour to finally orgasm inside of Spencer. He had explored Spencer's body and learned what made him gasp and what made him moan. After they were both sated, Denei stepped up to the bed to touch Aaron. The boy was asleep, so Denei carried him to the couch in the corner. The scent of Aaron was all over Spencer, but Denei would erase that soon.

Spencer's hole was loose and pliant as Denei pressed lubed fingers into him. This would be their last time for years. Denei knew that. Spencer's new body would take years to mature and then a while after that to be able to take an adult cock. That was pain that Denei would never give Spencer.

"Did you even feel his small cock after getting this for so long?" Denei asked as he shoved his cock into his Angel. He could feel the muscles give to him. Denei wanted to take. To fuck Spencer hard and make him feel it but the part of him that loved his Angel wanted the memory to be soft to hold him over.

* * *

Denei was adjusting well to Aaron's body. His Demon-self was very at home. Aaron's soul was there, and Denei was sure that Aaron was made for this. Spencer had said much the same of his vessel before soul and Grace had merged.

Spencer was settled into the hospital as a newborn, the doctor's body and that of an already dead homeless person had crashed and burned where DNA from their teeth was going be the only way to identify. With the new advances in technology, it was harder to fake deaths, but it wasn't impossible anymore.

The Hotchner house looked intimidating to young Aaron inside of him, but to Denei it looked like any other house. Denei used the key that he had and let himself in. The smell of blood assaulted him as soon as he took a breath. Denei looked and fought drawing a dagger. The blood came from above, so Denei found the steps that led up to the second floor. There was a trail of blood from one room to another, the footprints told him which direction the person had started. Denei found the origin point and went there to see who was bleeding.

Denei grimaced at the blood that was everywhere. There was a woman on the floor, and it took a few seconds to figure out who it was. It was Aaron's mother, and she was dead. The decay had already started. Denei dropped to his knees and touched her swollen belly. The child was dead as well. There was no life left at all. He touched her throat, leaving a bloody trail there to setup a reason why he was covered in blood.

Following the trail, Denei found Aaron's father sitting in the study. There was a glass of damned good scotch in his hand. Denei looked at him, holding his eye as he stepped forward and took the glass from his hand. Denei downed the drink, Aaron wanted to cough from the taste, but Denei stopped it.

"You little fucker." Hotchner tried to stand, but Denei let out the power he had been slowly letting bond with his new body. Aaron was railing against the death of his mother and sibling.

"Sit down."

Hotchner sat down and stared at Denei.

"You are a sad excuse for a human. I've lived for thousands of years, and I would rather bath in your blood and wear your guts for garland. Instead, I'll have to murder you another way."

"What are you?"

"I'm nothing like what waits for you in Hell. My brothers are going to have fun torturing you for the rest of your stay in Hell."

Denei let every bit of malice he had in him and all of the darkness inside of Aaron's soul out. It washed over Hotchner, and the man started to shake. Denei felt himself go down and Aaron come out. He let it happen, and Aaron reached out to grab his father's throat, but he didn't leave a mark, Denei's experience tempering his youth.

"I'm glad you are dying, you worthless piece of shit. You didn't deserve me, or Sean, and you didn't deserve mom at all. She loved you, wholly and hopelessly. Die and spend eternity in Hell."

Denei felt into the man and found that cancer that was killing him. It was going to be a slow and painful death but too long, and Denei knew that he would mess up and make it hard to live as Aaron Hotchner if the father lived through the day. Aaron was ready for his father to be dead. Denei wanted him dead as well.

Hotchner's heart started to race, and Denei knew he was about to give himself a heart attack from fear. He couldn't think of a more fitting end for the man.

Denei felt satisfaction as the human died in front of him, but Aaron inside of him felt anger and grief. There was too much grief, and he disappeared. Denei took over the body and grabbed the phone that was on the desk.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" A calm female voice asked.

"They're dead," Denei said in as close to a freaked out voice as he could do.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Aaron."

"And who is dead?"

"Mom and Dad and my baby brother. I came home, and I found her dead and Dad's dead in his chair in the office. I'm covered in Mom's blood. I touched her to see if she was alive. There was so much blood. Please, help."

"Is the attacker still in the house?"

"Yes but he's dead."

"Where is he?"

"In his office."

"You said your dad was in his office. Is the attacker in there as well?"

"My Dad is the attacker. He's covered in Mom's blood."

"Police are on their way. Is the door unlocked? Can they get in?"

"Yes," Denei whispered. He tried to touch Aaron inside of him, but the teenager was well and truly grief-stricken.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to stay on the line with you until they arrive."

"I can hear the sirens," Denei whispered. He turned to look out the window, and he could see the lights as well. "Should I go meet them?"

"You can."

Denei clutched the phone. He was glad that Hotchner was vain enough to want the newest and best things. He near ran out of the room and flew down the steps. He burst out of the house as the first cop car was pulling to a stop. He pulled on the emotions of Aaron and let his knees go weak, and he collapsed into a heap halfway across the walk leading to the street. The grief of Aaron was overwhelming, and Denei didn't have perfect control of the body yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder, taking the phone from him and then he knew no more.

Waking up, Denei didn't know where he was. He could hear machines making noise in the room outside of his own. He lifted his hands before he opened his eyes, he wasn't cuffed to the bed, so that was a good sign.

"The blood on him had already started to congeal, and there was no trace of the blood except on the father and from the one room to the other. There are bruises on him that are days old. After talking to the neighbors, we think he ran away the day he was given the bruises and came back to find his parents dead," someone said, and Denei cracked his eyes open to see a detective standing just outside the room talking to someone. "He has no living relatives though. Both parents are only children, and their parents are dead. He's old enough to make a decision on what he wants and given what I have learned of him from his friends, he will probably get emancipation."

"What about the wills?"

"Time of death is hard to narrow down and since they both died around the same time, the ME is calling that the father died after attempting to kill the wife and unborn child and the wife and child died last. The father's will left everything to the wife, and the wife's left everything to Aaron."

"The father didn't leave anything to the son?"

"No. And given the bruises that were healing on him, I think I can understand why. The reports from my partner who interviewed people at the Hotchner firm, that man hated his son for no reason except he existed and was looking forward to the birth of his new child."

"I can't keep him here once he wakes up. He is fine and was just in shock."

Denei turned onto his side as he thought about what he was going to do. Emancipation sounded good. It would allow him a lot more freedom than what he thought he was going to get. Aaron was still asleep inside, wrapped in Denei's essence. Spencer had commented about the bruises on Aaron's body after Aaron had popped his cherry so to speak. Denei had kept quiet about it, it was Aaron's shame and Aaron's right speak of what he had shared with Denei. There was no reason to share that with Spencer. It would come with time.

"Aaron?" A kind voice asked, and it made Denei roll over in the bed. He blinked at the detective and the doctor that was standing there.

"My name is Daniel Stroop, I'm a Detective with the Manassas police, and this is Abigail Bright, she's your doctor."

"Hello," Denei said, mimicking Aaron as much as possible. He paused as Aaron to start to wake inside of him. "Am I okay?"

"You are, and once you get some breakfast in you, I'll be releasing you into the Detective's care."

"I don't want to go home," Denei said.

"You won't. I'll be finding you a temporary home to stay in, with someone you know and not a foster house."

"My girlfriend's parents don't like me much, and other parents don't really like me much either."

"Why not?" The doctor asked.

Denei looked away as he tried to figure out the best response. He had Aaron's memories but not the emotions as much. Aaron was still partially asleep and not following what was happening. Denei understood why most Demon's killed the host's soul but this was an exciting experience and he was quite enamored with the human he was in.

"My dad said that I was a troublemaker and even without evidence most of the parents hate me."

"The school sent over your grades and things. The school can't think that you are a troublemaker. The only days you have missed you have a doctor's excuse, outside of Friday."

"I'll be giving you a retroactive excuse for that. If you were able to move after the beating you took, I would be shocked," the doctor said as she sat down on the end of the bed. "I looked at your school file. The same doctor always put you off who was that?"

"The doctor that came around to our house when dad called. He was the only one that we were ever allowed to see."

"We?"

"Mom and me," Denei whispered, and he felt Aaron wake up the rest of the way. Denei dropped his head down and raised up his legs to bury his face in his knees. Aaron wanted to take over, and Denei let him "He would set my arms and give mom painkillers after father beat us."

There was silence, and Denei knew that the adults didn't know what to say. A lady stepped into the room carrying a tray, Denei could smell the food, and his stomach rumbled.

"We will let you eat and then see about discharging you," the doctor said getting up from the bed. The new lady laid the tray down and removed the lid designed to keep the food warm. There were eggs with cheese on top, bacon and sausage, toast with butter and a cup of oats. There was orange juice as well as milk. Denei picked up the orange juice and took a sip hoping that everyone would leave.

Denei ate the food, covering it in pepper to hid the blandness of mass-produced food. It was still filling, and it was what he needed. He was still settling into Aaron's boy, and that would take time and fuel.

The tug from Spencer's Grace at being apart for too long hurt but right then there was nothing that Denei could do. He couldn't disappear from in the middle of the hospital.

Denei ended up going home with the officer to his wife and child. There was a guest room that was just for him, and it even locked, and the Detectives told him to feel free to secure it. Denei shut himself in as soon as possible and traveled to Vegas.

Spencer was still in a bassinet thing in the room with the rest of the babies and Denei appeared inside of there. Spencer started to kick his feet and even tried to raise his hands up to grasp at Denei. Denei looked around and pushed power out of his body. When he bent to pick up Spencer, a visual copy of him stayed there, looking asleep. It was the easiest to maintain. Denei lifted Spencer up and kissed him on his lips before he tucked him down into his arms. Denei disappeared from the baby ward and appeared on the roof of the hospital.

"You smell so clean and innocent when you are like this," Denei said. He leaned down and inhaled again. Aaron was mortified about what Denei was thinking. Spencer had remade his body, basically. There were no scars, no anything on him. He was pure and innocent, and the pureness of his Grace made it seem even more potent. Denei looked forward to the day that he was able to take that innocence from Spencer. That was the only reason that Denei ever agreed to this. Nuriel never smelled like he did that first time that Denei had impaled him on his cock, except for when he remade himself.

Denei knew it was what drew people to virgins and if Denei had been a lesser Demon, he would love to take that from more than just his Spencer over and over again. Denei played the memories in his head for Aaron, letting him understand why Denei liked it so much as Denei held his Angel in his arms.

Spencer fell asleep with his face pressed into Denei's neck, and his hand curled into Denei's shirt. Long after Denei should have taken Spencer back down, he stood there with him in his hands. It wasn't until someone entered the room with the intent to pick up Spencer that Denei flashed himself back down into the ward where the babies were kept. Denei laid him down as a nurse started to get ready to change him before taking him to Diana.

When the nurse's backs were turned, Denei leaned down and kissed Spencer's forehead, promising to be back as soon as possible.

# October 1989

Spencer took off running as he felt Aaron close. He stopped at the fence and stared until he finally saw his Demon. Today was his birthday, and he was excited about whatever present Aaron was going to bring him. After Spencer had slipped and called him Denei instead of Aaron, his Demon had started to mainly go by Aaron. Aaron was twenty-three almost twenty-four, and Spencer was just turned eight.

Aaron explained that as he got older, more and more of their memories together would come to his mind but only what his Grace deemed he was ready to understand. Spencer knew that Aaron was his though. Aaron crouched at the fence and let his fingers curl though so that Spencer could bend his over his Demon's fingers.

"I'm eight today!" Spencer declared.

"I know you are. Getting so big," Aaron said with a smile. His eyes were brown, so Spencer knew that it was entirely Aaron.

"I miss you. I wish you weren't in Law School and could stay here more often." Spencer knew that he was pouting, but he was used to having Aaron there with him nearly all of the time.

"Soon, Spencer. I promise."

Spencer smiled at Aaron, and he pulled his hands away. Aaron frowned, but Spencer wanted to show him what he had been practicing. He closed his eyes and concentrated, pushing out with the thing that living inside of him. Aaron called it his Grace, but Spencer just knew that it was a part of him.

"Don't," Aaron said harshly.

Spencer snapped his eyes opened and looked at Aaron. His happiness at learning how to do it was fading. He felt his eyes start to get warm and he couldn't hold in the sob came from inside. Spencer turned and ran, ignoring it when Aaron called out to him. Even though the rest of the kids were playing, Spencer went inside to sit at his desk.

It didn't take long at all for Aaron to follow him but Spencer squished himself into the corner where he liked to read. He was smart, and his mom had made sure that he skipped grades to get as much learning in as he could, and he was in sixth grade, but it was still dull. Next year his mom said he was going to go to high school. Spencer wasn't sure that it would hold his attention, but at least he could read.

Ignoring Aaron trying to get his attention Spencer focused on the book. Soon it was going to be the end of the day and after recess was reading time so no one would bother him until it was time to go. Denei reached out with his hand to try and touch Spencer, but the thing inside of him hurt Aaron when he touched Spencer. Aaron jerked his hand back.

"Please, Spencer. I'm sorry. You surprised me. Please," Aaron pleaded, but Spencer didn't care. He tucked his legs up closer so that the book blocked his view of Aaron.

Minutes later, the rest of the kids and the teacher came back in, and Spencer paid attention to the teacher long enough to know that there wasn't going to be homework that night since they did really well in class. Spencer never had homework as math took him no time at all, same for science, and anything language arts was done before the rest of the kids even finished the reading for the day.

Spencer ignored Aaron for the entire bus trip home and even after he had let himself into the house knowing that Diana was still teaching for the day and would be for another few hours. Spencer put his backpack into his bedroom and slipped out the window that led to the roof. He liked being up high, where he could look down. Aaron explained it that it was from his love of flying a year before when he had asked.

Eight was supposed to be a good year. Aaron had told him that at eight, he would start to get all of his memories back. He would become the Angel that Aaron loved.

Spencer felt more than saw Aaron come out onto the roof with him. Spencer didn't want to hurt anymore so when Aaron picked him up and set him in his lap, Spencer curled into him and cried. Aaron held him close as he cried. He could feel Aaron's power wrapping around him. His Grace reacted to it, and it made Spencer want to touch him as much as possible. Spencer turned in Aaron's arms and wrapped his arms around the Demon's neck and straddled his waist.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Spencer. The feel of your Grace after almost eight years without it. It does things to me that are not good for you. You have no memories of our life together, and your body isn't ready to handle what I want to do to it."

"I forgive you," Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear. Aaron's arms around him tightened, and Spencer tightened his as well. They sat like that for a long time, Spencer counted the seconds until he hit an hour and then stopped.

"Haley wants to go to California for a vacation over the holidays at the end of the year. I can swing it academically but financially, I'll have to pull from our money."

"She really likes the finer things in life, doesn't she? For someone who is getting an unusable degree in history unless one wants to teach." Spencer wrinkled his nose as he sat down fully in Aaron's lap. He looked up at his Demon and smiled. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Well, I know that your mom works late today and you told her not to take off early, and you guys celebrated this past weekend so I thought that we could go to that place you wanted to go to when you and I went out a few months ago."

"That really fancy place? But I don't have the clothes for it." Spencer pouted because it was mean for Aaron to get his hopes up.

"Are you sure? I think you have a suit in your closet."

Spencer scrambled off of Aaron's lap and near dove into the window. He came up and nearly fell because his feet were moving faster than his body. He slowed down because Aaron didn't like it when he hurt himself, even if his Grace healed it up quickly. Spencer opened his closet and hanging there was a dark grey suit with a dark purple shirt. He turned and looked at Aaron who was grinning at him from where he was leaning against the wall inside of the room.

"Will you help me?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Go take a bath. We have plenty of time before our reservation time."

"Aren't humans going to think it weird?" Spencer asked as he ripped his shirt off of his body and up and over his head.

"I've already told the hostess that I am taking my nephew out for his birthday. So, the only people that are going to think it weird are those who are already having perverted thoughts about children."

"Oh."

An hour later, Spencer was sitting in the front seat of the car that Aaron had bought the year before for the trips he made to visit Spencer in Vegas. There was even an apartment that he could stay in overnight. Spencer had stayed there for a few days over the summer because Diana had been sick and in the hospital. Aaron had come to stay with him so that he wasn't alone. It had been really enjoyable.

The restaurant was dazzling, and Spencer couldn't stop looking at everything. He saw many of the older men and women looking at him like he didn't belong but Spencer knew that was because they thought him a normal eight-year-old boy and not a millennia-old Angel in the body of a child.

Spencer's memories started to surface of nights out with Denei over the years at more elaborate meals than this. The cutlery and the use of it came back to his mind first, watching his adult hands move around the table to grab what was needed was a shock, but Spencer handled it well.

There was a bottle of something at the table, and when Aaron lifted it up, Spencer saw that it was sparkling white grape juice. Spencer grinned. His Grace would burn off the wine, but the restaurant would frown on giving wine to a just turned eight-year-old.

"I've already told the kitchen our meal for the night, I'm paying them enough that the chef is doing a special meal."

"What's first?" Spencer asked as the waitress stepped up to the table with a tray of food. Spencer licked his lips. It looked like dates wrapped in bacon. Even before the waitress had stepped away, Spencer was reaching for one. He picked it up and bit into it, smiling as goat cheese and a little bit of spice washed over his tongue. Spencer grinned at Aaron. Aaron picked one up and grinned back.

"I thought you would like these. I've been planning the meal for weeks."

Spencer remembered the first time that Denei had fed him dates like this. It had been an entire meal of foods like this that Denei could feed Spencer with his hands. Spencer hadn't been allowed to lift a finger at all.

When the next course was brought out, Spencer marveled at the presentation. It was salads that were exact copies of each other. The placement of the nuts and dried fruit as well as the feta cheese crumbles was a work of art. Spencer almost didn't want to eat it. He dug in though with gusto.

The soup was next, and Spencer caught on then what Aaron was doing. He was sparking memories in Spencer. Each course had a significance to them as a couple.

By the time that dessert made it to the table, Spencer was drowned in memories, and he wanted to do nothing but go to sleep. He ate the fruit tart though and gladly did so. Aaron paid with cash and walked around to pick up Spencer. Spencer wrapped around him like a monkey and closed his eyes to enjoy being this close to his Demon.

"He's darling," the hostess said as Aaron walked to the door. Spencer stuck his tongue out at the woman, and she laughed.

"Thank you. My sister has done a wonderful job with him."

Spencer reached down and pinched Aaron's side. Aaron jerked a little and called him a brat in such a loving tone. The hostess giggled as she opened the door to let them out. The valet met them with the car and Spencer was set into the passenger side front seat as Aaron went around the car.

Aaron drove them slowly back to Spencer and Diana's house, and after a minute of driving on the main streets, he coaxed Spencer into laying down across the seats with his head on Aaron's leg. Spencer felt his fingers tangle into Spencer's hair.

Spencer woke up briefly when he felt them travel from the apartment where Aaron parked the car to the house that Spencer lived in with Diana. His Grace reacted to the wash of power like Spencer had been slapped but Aaron's warmth and the smell of his cologne that he had put on lulled Spencer back to sleep quickly.

Diana came in at some point and kissed Spencer and wished him a happy birthday. Spencer gave her a hug, feeling Aaron still at his back but invisible to Diana. Spencer rolled over when Diana shut the door and cuddled into Aaron's front. Aaron was warm and the nights were starting to get chilly as winter approached.

"You would tempt a saint to do bad things to you," Aaron muttered as he forced Spencer to roll back over. Spencer startled as he felt a pillow against his butt and his legs. It was stopping him from touching Aaron as much as he wanted. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's upper body and held him close there.

"I don't mean to."

"I know." Aaron pressed a kiss to the back of Spencer's head. "Sleep, Little Bird. You need sleep."

As if the words were a command, Spencer realized that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

# March 1995

Aaron looked around the CalTech campus. It was night, and no one could see him. He knew that Spencer was happy on the campus, but he didn't see how. He was still a fully grown conscious in the body of a child. The fifteen-year-old body that the Demon had gone into had been the youngest he had ever gone into. Now twenty-nine turning thirty at the end of the year, Aaron was finally getting sexual relief and not having to pay for it. Haley had lasted until marriage, but on the wedding night, Aaron had enjoyed himself. Twenty-five was the age that Aaron was when he married Haley Brooks and turned her into Haley Hotchner. Roy Brooks had not been happy, but as Haley wanted to be a stay at home wife, not work a day in her life and rake in the money that Aaron's position as a prosecutor gave her, Roy couldn't fight it much as finding another man who would stand her would be hard.

Haley was perfect for Aaron because he really didn't care about what she did as long as she didn't shame him. She was a trophy wife, and that was it. Aaron cared for her like he would any human he was close to, but he didn't love her. There was no way for him to love her. He would even forgive if she had dalliances with other humans. Aaron could only go so far to act human, The joining of Denei into Aaron's body had been too good and there was no line between them anymore, even if there was still that darkness that was purely Denei inside and that darkness had not merged with Aaron's soul, yet. Aaron figured that it would happen, much like Nuriel's soul had with Nuriel's Grace a long time ago.

Aaron finally found the trail of Grace that told him where his Angel had run off too. Spencer was not in his single dorm room like he should be at ten o'clock at night. Aaron realized that the building that he was headed to was the main science building that Spencer's Engineering classes were in. The doors were locked, and there was no way that he could be able to pick them, so Aaron pulled on his power to appear on the other side of the doors. He followed the little trail to where there was a group of students in one of the rooms with a weird setup of things. Aaron had no clue what they were doing except they were watching a bowling ball roll down, and plank before it knocked over a can that hit something else.

Spencer was in the corner bouncing on his seat, and he looked like he was about to pee his pants. Part after part fell and the emotions in the room ramped up to where it felt like Aaron was at a sporting event with tens of thousands of people. When the last piece fell, and a small shower of sparks went up, the room cheered. One of the older men in the room picked up Spencer and spun him around before hugging him. Every emotion in the room was friendly, and in some cases brotherly.

Aaron listened to the room talk but a lot of the words, Aaron didn't understand. Spencer was the science-minded of the two, and he loved it with a passion. Aaron was the fighter of the two. He used his hands and his body while Spencer used his mind.

After a few minutes of talking, Spencer was starting to nod off, and Aaron could tell it just like a few others could. One of the girls stepped up and pulled Spencer into her side as she sat down. He followed her down. Aaron backed out of the room and knocked on the closed door. One of the older guys was the one to open the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Spencer."

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as he stumbled toward the door. Aaron stepped inside, pushing the other guy away. Spencer's face broke into a grin, and he ran to Aaron. "Aaron!"

"You are the uncle right?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes." Aaron picked up Spencer, and he wrapped his long arms and legs around Aaron's body in a hug. It was good to feel Spencer wrapped around him. Aaron set Spencer down when his body started to protest the action. He could feel the trembling in Spencer's muscles as his body was worn out. It was Friday night, and Aaron was sure that Spencer was worn out from a long week. He knew from the letters that Spencer had several tests that week. The letters sucked but as a way to keep in contact with Spencer it was the only way besides phone calls but the time difference, and with class and work schedules, it was better than calls that never went through.

"He's barely slept all week. We planned on taking him back to our dorm," one of the girls said with a smile. It was very sisterly, and all Aaron could feel from her was affection from a sibling. She had to have a younger sibling that Spencer reminded her of.

"I'll take him back to my apartment. Does he need anything?"

"He has no tests Monday and bragged that not sleeping most of the week he had all of his homework done and could crash all weekend," one of the kids that looked not much older than Spencer said.

"Good. I'll bring Spencer back to get anything he needs, but I'll keep him away from the school for the weekend."

"His phone is cool," one of the kids said, and it made Aaron smile. Spencer had the best cell phone brand that had been put out. He didn't use it much but still, it was for him to use.

"That's for emergencies and calls to me."

"We know. Spencer's very willing to tell us that every single time."

"I want to go home," Spencer said as he leaned into Aaron's body.

"We are going go to my apartment," Aaron said as he wrapped his hand around Spencer's shoulder and tucked him in close. One of the guys ran up with Spencer's messenger bag and handed it to Aaron. Aaron slung it over his shoulder and turned around to escort Spencer out. Spencer was only following because of the pull of Aaron's power on his Grace. He was mostly asleep. He was going through another growth spurt and growth in his Grace at the same time which meant that he was going through periods of mania, which explained his rush to finish all of his work followed by the want to sleep for days. So far it happened on weekends. Aaron wasn't sure that he wanted to deal with a frantic Angel who needed sleep but also needed to do an eight-page paper.

When Aaron was sure that they were covered by trees and buildings, Aaron carried them both to the apartment. Aaron took them right to the bedroom and stripped Spencer down to his underwear. Aaron grinned at the purple ones that he was wearing. Spencer had a credit card that was handled by Aaron's financial Demon that was paid when the bills came in. Spencer used it to get clothes when he outgrew the others. He never bought more before that. Except for underwear. Spencer purchased any underwear that he liked the look of. And socks. Spencer had an obsession with socks. He sent Aaron many pairs of socks. Aaron wore them when he could.

Getting Spencer settled onto the bed under a pile of blankets, Aaron took a quick shower. He stunk of a courtroom, and he didn't like to smell like that when he was around Spencer.

Spencer was wrapped around the pillow that Aaron had slept on last. It probably held just enough smell of him that Spencer was clinging to it as a way to hold onto Aaron. Aaron slipped into the bed with him. Aaron had put on a pair of boxers because even though this was Spencer, he was still too young to sleep in bed with Aaron while Aaron was naked. Spencer rolled over to where he was draped over Aaron who was on his back. Aaron tucked his arm around his Angel and settled down to sleep.

Aaron felt something weird. He tried to move but found himself pinned down. Aaron looked down to see that Spencer was moving. Spencer was draped over him and if Aaron was thinking with something other than a tired brain he would think that Spencer was rutting against him.

"Spencer," Aaron said as he shook Spencer's shoulder, but the Angel didn't look up at him. Spencer pressed his hips into Aaron even harder. Spencer hadn't mentioned wet dreams or night emissions at all to Aaron, but that didn't mean a damned thing. It seemed like Spencer's hormones were in overdrive. Aaron grabbed Spencer's arms and helped Spencer shift on him. Spencer's eyes opened, and he looked at Aaron for a few seconds before shutting them again. Spencer wiggled his arms from Aaron's hold and braced himself on Aaron's chest, looking at Aaron again.

"Aaron?"

"Hello, Love. What do you feel like doing?" Aaron pushed down that part of himself that told him that this was stupid. He shifted to where he was fully on his back as Spencer pushed up, staring down at him.

"What is this?"

"You've never done this before?"

"No. I've never woke with a mess in my underwear from dreams. I was having a wet dream wasn't I?"

"You were."

"This isn't right." Spencer didn't try and move off of Aaron though. He looked down at his cock that was contained in his underwear. Spencer looked at his cock like he was looking at a science experiment.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it go away, not at your age. You can go to the bathroom and turn on the shower and strip naked. You can stroke your cock until you come but I'll hear you, and I'll just close my eyes and listen, imagining that I am the one doing it."

"Aaron," Spencer whispered. His voice was full of emotion.

Spencer's Grace pushed out like he was trying to escape, but Aaron wasn't touching. No Aaron's hands were on the bed now, and the only place they were touching was where Spencer was straddling him.

"You can't...I'm too. No." Spencer started to slide backward on Aaron, but he stopped when he felt Aaron's erection. Spencer looked up into Aaron's eyes with fear in them.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Spencer. I was thinking that you can scoot down to where you are straddling my thighs, and I'll show you how I pleasure myself. Show you how I stroke my cock and imagine that it's you doing it."

"Aaron."

Spencer closed his eyes and Aaron could tell from the minute shaking of his body and the way that his Grace was burning in him that this was more than a sexual awakening. Spencer opened his eyes mere minutes later, but it felt like years to Aaron, and when Spencer looked at him, Aaron knew.

Aaron surged up and kissed Spencer, his Spencer. Truly his Spencer. His Grace deemed him ready for everything. Aaron's power wrapped around Spencer and the second that he was wrapped entirely in it, Spencer came with a gasp.

Hours later, Spencer was finally settled into sleep. Aaron had forgotten what it was like to have a libido of a teenager. Reintroducing Spencer to a libido was taking a lot out of Aaron. Haley thought that he was at a weekend-long conference and wouldn't have a lot of time to talk. Still, he would call her in the morning while Spencer was still asleep or if Spencer woke up early Aaron would do it when he went to get breakfast.

Aaron knew that he wouldn't sleep, not that night. He could handle it and still keep up with Spencer over the weekend. There wasn't a lot that Aaron couldn't keep up with, even on little sleep. Spencer was going to wake up hungry. He was always hungry. Aaron had stocked the place with plenty of snacks that would be good for his growing body and enough sugar to help fuel the expansion his Grace was going to do over the weekend.

Spencer chuffed in his sleep and rolled a little tighter into Aaron's body. He was quite happy that Aaron had brought them back to the apartment and not Spencer's dorm because the apartment had plenty of wards and sigils on it. With Spencer's expanding Grace, he would be able to help shore up the apartment as well, and it would be an excellent way to gauge his Grace and his memory. Things like sigils and wards would take time to unfold but their relationship, all of the ups and all of the downs, were there now. Aaron was glad because having Spencer remember very little of his life as Nuriel had been getting upsetting.

There was little for Aaron to do except enjoy the time cuddling with Spencer in bed, pressed skin to skin until Spencer woke up. Aaron could imagine what he wanted to do with Spencer all weekend or he could try and sleep but trying to force himself to sleep would just upset him, so he closed his eyes and tipped his head inward to smell his scent all over Spencer. Aaron's scent was strong but so was the smell of sex. They had done little except wipe off, Spencer not having enough care to actually hop into the shower. For Aaron it was perfect, he could smell Spencer on himself and himself all over Spencer. It was a little bit of his version of heaven on earth, and right now, Aaron wouldn't change it for a single thing in the world.

# December 1997

Spencer laughed as he watched Qirin dance. He was Spencer's closest friend in the newest additions to the science tracks at CalTech. Spencer was finishing his last classes on his latest Ph.D. and was branching out into other sciences, so he had joined a coding class. Spencer was glad that he did because it meant that he met Qirin.

There was something about Qirin that called to Spencer. Spencer was sure that the soul inside of Qirin had met Spencer before at some point in his long life. It wasn't just a passing meeting either. Spencer had spent time with him. It was fun to spend time with him again. Spencer was going to miss him when he went home to Staffordshire University in Shelton, Stoke-on-Trent to finish his degree. He and Spencer had exchanged numbers and email addresses, even though those were sometimes iffy, even with the technology advancing. Qirin promised to give Spencer his new campus address when he got it either through email or a phone call.

Spencer was the only underage person inside of the club, but his fake ID put him at two years older than he was. It wasn't a stretch as his height made him seem older than he was, that and the way that he acted.

"Come on!" Qirin said as he reached over and pulled Spencer with him onto the dance floor.

"Qirin, I don't dance."

"No, you've never been taught how to dance, and you've never danced with me." Qirin smiled at Spencer and pulled him close. Spencer gasped at the charge that seemed to dance off his skin where Qirin touched him. The music in the club was loud and had to be yelled over to understand, but Spencer understood Qirin's voice better than anyone else's.

Qirin moved like he lived to dance and Spencer didn't understand that because he was a nerd like Spencer and spent a lot of time in labs, tech labs instead of chemistry and the like, like Spencer did but still in labs.

"Just move like I do!" Qirin said with a smile.

Spencer tried to copy Qirin, but as he did, he felt like his movements were jerky. He tried to move away from Qirin, but he felt something holding him there. Spencer almost freaked out until he realized that while the thing holding him in place felt wrong, he could feel Aaron's gaze on him. Spencer looked around the club and found Aaron in a booth in the corner. Aaron was sipping a tumbler of dark liquid. When Spencer locked eyes with him, the force disappeared.

"Spencer?" Qirin asked.

"It's nothing, just catching my breath," Spencer said.

With Aaron there, it was easier to slip into dancing and to slip into the mindset where he could dance. The dance might be old by human thoughts, but it was easy to forget the weird sounds the music was made of and imagine it to the sounds of old drums and flutes. Spencer danced in ways that he hadn't in over a thousand years, to music from the east and from times long gone.

"See!" Qirin was smiling as he pulled Spencer closer. There was no sexual feeling from Qirin at all but a want to have a dance partner that expected nothing.

It was well known that Spencer had an older lover. When Spencer turned sixteen, Aaron thought that it was time to change from Spencer's uncle taking care of him to a lover doing it. Everyone who met Aaron before now found their memories of him as the uncle fuzzy. They remembered that Spencer had an uncle that lived out of town but not his face or his name.

Qirin hadn't met Aaron yet. Spencer wondered if Aaron would know who he was. Aaron was better at placing human souls than Spencer was. He could even be a human from before Spencer met Aaron.

"We have eyes on us," Qirin said.

Spencer looked around at Aaron and saw that his eyes were on them. He opened his mouth to tell Qirin that it was Aaron, his boyfriend when he noticed that there were more eyes on them. Men and women were watching from the booths and from the dance floor were watching, and Spencer knew that they were getting aroused watching them. The women wanted to be fucked by one of them, and the men wanted to fuck one of them. It was strange to see someone who wanted Spencer. He never noticed others who found him arousing, usually too buried in books or just didn't care so he didn't pay attention but it was hard to miss it now.

"I don't know who is getting stared at more."

"I don't know."

"That man over there though," Qirin said as he nodded his head toward where Aaron was. Qirin smiled. "I think he really wants you."

"He had better," Spencer said.

Qirin looked at Spencer with a strange look on his face. Spencer laughed and looked at Aaron with a heated look on his face before leaning in to whisper in Qirin's ear.

"He's probably insane with jealousy, but he won't stop us from dancing because he likes watching me, no matter what I am doing. Qirin that is my Aaron."

"Oh, that's your Aaron? What is he? Twice your age?"

"You...no one else sees him that way. His real age."

"He looks like he's in love with you."

"You can see that?"

"I see a lot of things that people try and keep hidden." Qirin smiled as he pulled back to look in Spencer's face. "When you talk about him you glow. You love him with everything that you are. It refreshing and you are an old soul. I can see you being happy with him for the rest of your life."

"I don't think that anyone else would understand."

"I'm not everyone else. So let's dance until your man can't take it anymore and whisks you away for whatever plans he made over break."

* * *

Spencer looked at the bungalow that they were staying in for Christmas. Aaron had brought them here using his power, after pulling Spencer away from where he had been dancing with Qirin. Spencer had no clue where here was. Even now, days later, Spencer had seen no one to be able to figure out dialect to find out where they were. Tropical was the climate, but that could be anywhere south of the equator, or even just really close to it. Aaron went to get their food which he was not getting from anywhere close because last night had been fresh pizza from Italy. Breakfast that day had been from a waffle house and lunch from a burger joint.

It was now dinner on Christmas Eve, and Spencer was very hungry. He had already eaten a snack right after Aaron had left but his Demon had been gone a lot longer than he usually was.

Instead of appearing in the area where they had eaten every single one of their meals so far, Aaron appeared in the kitchen, and he took dinner and put it in the fridge. There were two bags left in his hand when he turned around. Aaron grinned at Spencer.

"I have taco appetizers, and dinner can be eaten later." Aaron pulled a to go box from his bag and handed it over. Spencer opened it to find three street tacos from the place that Aaron had taken him for his birthday this past year in Mexico City. Spencer didn't even sit down, he held the box with on hand and picked up a taco with his other. Spencer watched Aaron move around the bungalow. It was mainly a one room, with bathroom tucked into a corner behind curtains so from anywhere, Spencer could see Aaron. The bed dominated the room, and Spencer was kind of glad of that.

Aaron had promised him a spectacular Christmas after the hell of the year that Spencer had. Getting the phone call at school that Diana had killed herself by pills had been devastating. Even though Aaron was in the FBI at the moment the SWAT unit at that, still had adopted his role as Spencer's Uncle to take care of the legal matters, including getting him emancipated to where he could look after himself. The money from the house was funneled into the accounts that linked to Spencer and Aaron's names through shell companies and such.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked Aaron after finishing off his second to last taco. Aaron grinned at Spencer before sitting down at the end of the bed. He crooked his finger, and Spencer woofed down the last taco before grabbing a napkin. He wiped his fingers off before he walked to stand in front of Aaron. Aaron grabbed his hips and pulled him close.

Aaron kissed Spencer. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and let himself be pulled onto Aaron's lap. Spencer had started to harden as soon as Aaron had kissed him so by the time that their cocks brushed, through their pants, Spencer was fully hard.

"Is that for me?" Aaron asked as he ground up into Spencer's cock.

"Always."

"Mine to do what I want with?"

"Yes, Aaron," Spencer said breathlessly. When he had been younger, he would get erections at the wrong times usually in response to pretty guys or girls, but over time, Spencer only got hard when thinking about Aaron or when he was with Aaron.

"What about this?" Aaron asked, trailing his hands back to Spencer's ass. He gripped it tight and pulled Spencer flush with him.

"Everything of mine is yours, Aaron."

Aaron's hands tightened on Spencer's ass, and Spencer felt his pants give right at the seam. Aaron's fingertips curled and ripped his pants, even more, giving him access to what he wanted. There was barely a drag, a sharp talon, on Spencer's crack before he felt blunt fingers trace his hole.

"And here, Little Bird? Can this be mine now?"

"Aaron?" Spencer questioned, and he looked down at Aaron's face. Aaron's eyes were dark with lust but not black, not yet. He was still more Aaron than Denei. Spencer had tried months ago to get Aaron to take him like that, but Aaron said that it isn't time. Even when Spencer had turned sixteen, Aaron had denied him.

"Every year, I give you great gifts, and I've always done it. For years we celebrate your birthday as the day that I found you after you were tossed from Heaven. Then you inhabited Spencer and that day became your birthday. Now you are Spencer Reid and the day that you became him is your birthday. You asked me for this on your birthday, but I wanted to save it. Tomorrow is the day that the people celebrate the birth of your human brother, despite much evidence to the contrary about when he was born. I think that I find it fitting to deflower this new body of yours on the day of his 'birth'," Aaron said with a grin.

"Deflower?" Spencer asked but before Aaron could answer, his fingers pressed more insistently on Spencer's hole. Spencer felt a push of Aaron's power over him, and it took many seconds for him to figure out what Aaron had done.

"I don't feel like taking the time to clean you out the normal way. So this will have to do." Aaron leaned in and nipped at Spencer' pulse point on his neck before he pushed with his power again.

"Aaron...Aaron!" Spencer screamed as he came when Aaron's power pushed over his prostate and it was too much.

"There's my Little Bird," Aaron growled as he stood up, his hands the only thing holding Spencer up. Aaron turned and dropped Spencer on the bed. Spencer was trying to breathe to recover as he watched Aaron stripping himself of his clothes. When Aaron was naked, he kneed up onto the bed and looked down at Spencer with a very wicked grin on his face. He waved for Spencer to move up and Spencer did until his head was on the pillows. Aaron hooked his pointer finger on each hand into the waistband of Spencer's pants, and Spencer started to raise up, but Aaron pushed him down. Spencer felt Aaron's nails turning into the Demonic talons and shivered as they were used to slice his pants down each pant leg. Aaron jerked his shredded pants out from under him before he leaned down to clean Spencer up. Aaron's tongue was so warm on his flesh that Spencer felt himself start to harden again almost as soon as Aaron was done with the first swipe. He looked at the digital clock and realized that there were hours to go before it was midnight in their section of the world.

"I should turn you in for torture," Spencer gasped as Aaron licked the underside of his cock. Aaron laughed, it shook the whole of the bed.

"As if I would let you go long enough for you to find someone. Turn over like a good little Angel."

Spencer did as Aaron told him to and grabbed a pillow to bunch up under his chest and neck to give him something to squeeze. Aaron had reintroduced his body to the wonders of rimming just a month before. As well as enemas. Every sensation was new to Spencer's body, and he loved and hated that. He had no way to fight against what Aaron would try and do to him that age had given him before. He was a horny teenager who came like a teenager every single time. Aaron loved it though, making Spencer come and come again and again.

Aaron gripped Spencer's cheek and spread him, giving Aaron a perfect view of his hole. Spencer blushed as Aaron stared and did nothing else for nearly two minutes. Spencer didn't just blush on his face though; it always went down to his chest and even his back. Aaron would know. Aaron's thumbs traded his hole for a second before the bed dipped more and he felt warm moist air over his hole. Aaron's tongue followed.

Spencer held on for hours as Aaron touched him, licked him, and stroked him. He knew when Aaron turned serious on what they were going to do because he stopped actually letting Spencer orgasm. He would get Spencer to that point and stop and let Spencer calm down before moving to a new tactic.

Aaron rolled Spencer onto his back and stared down at him. Spencer's legs were spread wide to give Aaron the access he wanted to Spencer's body.

"I could do this all night to you and never tire of it. Do you want that? Me to keep going?"

"No, please, Aaron. Fuck me. It's midnight. I want it, so bad."

Aaron leaned down and grinned before he kissed Spencer. The kiss was all consuming. Spencer felt as if Aaron was trying to suck his soul from his body. Spencer startled when he felt wet fingers press at his hole, but as soon as one started to push in, he made himself relax. Aaron had forbidden him from playing with himself that way from the moment that Spencer had started puberty in his body. The only thing that Spencer had ever had inside of his ass was Aaron's tongue. Aaron would press at his hole when he and Spencer gave each other manual stimulation. He would never dip inside except when he was tonging him.

"You want this don't you?" Aaron asked as his finger pulled out and he dipped back in with two. Spencer's hole gave in willingly to the assault of fingers inside of him. Aaron pressed in as far as he could. Aaron leaned up and used his free hand to grab the lube. Spencer watched as Aaron poured a strip along his cock before dropping the bottle back down on the bed. He stroked the lube all over his cock as he fucked Spencer with two fingers.

"Yes, I want it."

"Good." Aaron pulled his fingers free of Spencer's body and used that hand to line up his cock with Spencer's hole. The head pushed in easily but the rest of Spencer' body tensed up to where Aaron couldn't push in anymore. Aaron grabbed a towel from the side of the bed that Spencer hadn't noticed before and wiped both of his hands on it before he tossed it away. Aaron grabbed Spencer's thighs and spread them to where he could see all of Spencer, his cock, his balls, and the hole that was slowly accepting his cock.

"Your body wants this, I can feel it, but you are so much tighter than even the first time I took you. I hoped you would be if I didn't let you play with _my_ hole." Aaron growled the word my like he always did. Everything of Spencer's was his when it came to Spencer's body. Aaron leaned down and instead of kissing Spencer as he pushed in the last little bit, he scented Spencer's neck. "You don't smell innocent anymore."

"Aaron," Spencer panted.

"Gone is that precious, perfect Angelic smell." Aaron nuzzled up to Spencer's ear before he started to whisper. "You smell like you've lost your virginity to a Demon, Spencer. Like you have debased yourself in the lowliest way possible. How do you feel about that Spencer?"

"Full," Spencer said.

"Full? That's not an answer on how you feel about not being a virgin anymore."

"Never cared about it." Spencer tried to turn his head to catch Aaron's lips, but his Demon stayed just out of reach. Spencer whined a little. Aaron laughed and nipped at Spencer's ear. "You are the one obsessed with my virginity. If you could stand staying away from me for almost two decades, I would say that you would want me to do this often. It would drive you nuts though. Are you just going to stay pressed to me and hoped we both orgasm?"

"Cheeky," Aaron muttered before he pulled out just a little and pushed back into Spencer. Aaron licked up the side of Spencer's neck as he started to thrust in and out of Spencer. It felt so good, to feel Aaron inside of him. He remembered Aaron's cock when he was human as he lost his virginity in Spencer. His cock had filled out a lot. Spencer had never paid too much attention to it before.

"You manipulated your still growing body,"

"You really liked the doctor's big cock. I like fucking you with it. Why deprive ourselves."

"You liked fucking me with it more than I like being fucked with it."

"That's what you say now. I remember nights where you didn't want it out of you. We'd nap with me straddling your ass, cock inside of you, soft until you would wake up and start to squeeze around me and rock."

"I did that with the human you were in three bodies ago. You used to tie me to the foot of the bed so that I was in position to be fucked. You would leave me there all day long, and every time you got hard, you'd fuck me. Usually, it was when you passed the doorway to the bedroom, seeing me with your seed leaking out of my hole and down my leg would get you hard."

"Do you want me to do that to you tomorrow? Spend all of Christmas day fucking you? Take turns feeding you food by hand and feeding my cock into your mouth when I tire of your ass?"

"You don't tire of my ass; you tire of doing all of the work," Spencer said. He felt his orgasm getting ever closer and he wanted it so bad that he was afraid he would die if he didn't get it. There was a sure fire way of distracting his Aaron. Aaron growled and thrust into Spencer harder in retaliation on Spencer's cheek. Spencer reached up and thread his fingers into Aaron's hair, short cropped but enough to feel between his fingers. He gripped tight what he could and then tilted Aaron's head. He lulled Aaron into a false sense of security by licking up his neck. Aaron's hips thrust of their own accord, out of rhythm with the way he was before. Spencer felt himself start to crest, so he found the juncture of neck and shoulder and bit down.

Aaron howled from the slight pain of it but more the shock of Spencer spasming around his cock. Spencer cried out his release into the wound as he came. Aaron jerked himself out of Spencer's hold and looked down at Spencer glaring.

"I didn't tell you that you could do that."

"You also didn't tell me I couldn't," Spencer panted. He grinned lazily up at his Demon. "You like fucking me when I've just come. You love the way my body is pliant, and you can do anything to it." Spencer rocked down a little onto the cock inside of him. He gasped as it raked over his very sensitive prostate.

"Do you want that? To be fucked like a whore that I don't care about? Use you until I get what want and don't care about what you get?"

"No," Spencer said shaking his head. "I want you to fuck me like you can't get enough. Like you did that one weekend in the Bahamas a thousand years ago. I want you to fuck me like you don't ever want to stop, even if it means our death because you love being inside of me and you can't think about being anywhere else."

Aaron groaned and leaned down to take Spencer's mouth in a kiss that was so loving and so gentle that tears sprung up in his eyes. Aaron kept on thrusting inside of him, gentle but sure in the strokes.

Spencer came two more times before they finally came together and Aaron all but passed out on top of him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him tight as he tipped them onto their sides. He let the scent of their sweat, the musk of their release, and the wafting scent of the ocean lull him into sleep. It was going to be hard for Aaron to top that Christmas present the next year.

# October 2000

Aaron watched his Angel as he worked in his lab at CalTech. Spencer had taken to coding well and had been given a small but well-stocked computer lab to work on his new doctorate in computer sciences. Aaron understood little of it. He knew computers well but not the depth that Spencer did. Aaron blamed Qirin; the young Englishman had made Spencer fall in love with coding.

A few new degrees were keeping Spencer happy until he was able to join the Academy. Aaron wasn't happy about Spencer wanting to follow him into the FBI and especially the BAU, but Aaron couldn't stop him. Aaron wouldn't stop him. Aaron had never denied Spencer anything that he truly wanted and right now hunting horrible humans was what he wanted. Their plan was in place for when it was time to get Spencer into the FBI.

Jason Gideon wouldn't be able to resist a mind like Spencer's or Spencer's sheer innocence. Aaron knew that it would be easy to make sure that he and Gideon had the tour of CalTech when it was time. Aaron had made sure before now to keep Jason away from there.

Spencer's computer made a noise, and he grinned before typing a few things in on it.

"And what do you want?" Spencer asked.

"To see your lovely face," a very posh voice said. Aaron frowned because he didn't know it.

"Cut the shite, Qirin."

"What?" Qirin asked with a giggle, his voice normal.

"Is that the accent you've been practicing?" Spencer said as he set down the screwdriver he had been using on something that looked like a leg.

"Good, innit?"

"You fooled me. So you still aiming for MI6?"

"Quartermaster. Better than selling myself to people who might pay me well but don't have good intentions. I've finished enough degrees to catch their eye. Next, I'm going to hack their system and let myself get caught. Their firewalls are shite, and the person running the systems is old enough to be my grandpa, possibly great grandpa."

There was a sound of rustling on Qirin's end of the feed and Spencer laughed. Aaron stepped around to where he could see the younger man, and he laughed when he did. Qirin was now shirtless, and it looked like he had a healing tattoo on his body.

"Did you get shitfaced and get another tattoo?"

"No. I got shit faced after. This was all on my own. It's a week old and itching. Want to see?"

"Yes."

Qirin turned around on the screen and showed off the bulk of the bird. It was a Phoenix, and it was beautiful. It had to have been done over several sittings as it took up most of Qirin's back and the wings wrapped around to his chest with the tips of the wings touching above his heart.

"Still dreaming of a Phoenix then?"

"Yes. The dreams are less scary though. I don't know if it's cause they are less scary or I am getting used to them."

"I dreamed of blood red wings for months when I was younger. The sound of birds flying scared me. I've been dreaming of them again. Just small dreams and such. Even last night. It's not stopping me from sleeping, but it's bothersome."

"How is Aaron?" Qirin's voice sounded a little colder then. As far as Aaron knew, Qirin liked him. Aaron had never actually met the young man but had talked to him over the phone when he answered it because Spencer was asleep or busy. Once while Spencer had been sucking his cock at two am, Aaron had answered the phone and talked to Qirin.

"He is fine. He emailed me pictures of Jack."

"How was that?" Qirin asked.

"I didn't ask him about the birth. There is a reason that I don't sleep with females. Those parts of women scare me."

"I mean, pounds, ounces, length."

"Oh. Seven pounds, nine ounces, and twenty-one inches long. I'll wait until I see him in person to say anything more than adorable to Aaron."

"It's nice that his high school sweetheart is willing to do a surrogacy for him." The ice was back in Qirin's voice, and Aaron knew that Qirin had done research into Aaron Hotchner.

"She wanted to be a stay at home spouse and not earn a living. Aaron wants a kid or two, and he doesn't want to wait until after I'm done with my degrees and settled into my job. She's a beard, nothing more."

"She looks cozy in the pictures."

"Qirin," Spencer warned.

"Fine. I'll stay out of it. I can tell you love him still and the last time he and I talked, he seemed to love you. I can understand though that he would be worried about being gay and in the FBI."

"I also want to join the BAU and work there. They would never hire me if they knew I was with him. We've got everything planned out."

"You and your plans."

"Like you don't have your entire life planned out as well." Spencer was at least smiling again.

"I'm infiltrating a major spy organization by hacking them. I have to have it all planned out. I'll be ready."

"Still doing it New Year's Day?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep an eye out for your email."

"I hope that I send it quick. Have Aaron give you a kiss for me and send a picture of the baby. I wanna see his squishy face." The screen blinked out, and Spencer went back to working on the leg that he was working on. Aaron stayed back. He had never thought of Qirin tracking him. Qirin was the only person that Spencer went to CalTech that he kept in contact with. Everyone else was like ships in the night. Spencer hung out with them, but when they moved on, Spencer didn't try and stay in contact.

Spencer worked for another hour before he realized that Aaron was there. Spencer stiffened in his seat, and he sat up straighter. Aaron could feel his Grace moving out toward him. When it connected with Aaron, it wrapped around him like a hug.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since Qirin called. I like watching you; you know that. About ready to go to DC?"

"I could have just come on my own."

Aaron didn't tell him that he was lying, but it wasn't a lie that Aaron would get upset about. Spencer would come up with a reason why he wouldn’t be able to make it. Something wrong with the code that he was working on, or another excuse to delay leaving.

"Is it bad that I wanted to pick you up and escort you?" Aaron asked.

Spencer eyed Aaron like he didn't believe him on that being the whole of the truth of why Aaron was there. Spencer started to clean up his station though. It was late enough that Aaron didn't think anyone would realize that he had just appeared in the lab. He knew the points where cameras couldn't see him, but he would be leaving with Spencer through the main sections. He had done it enough before that he wasn't worried.

"Why can't I just meet him later? You know that babies don't like me, Aaron. When he starts to walk or talk or even when he turns two." The pleading sound of Spencer's voice almost made Aaron second guess what he had planned for the night. "You said that Haley is taking Jack to visit her family in the morning. I can come over then, and we can spend time together."

Aaron looked at Spencer, seeing the pleading in his eyes. Aaron had left North Dakota while on a case to come and have Spencer meet Jack. The case was done, and the team was just getting some sleep before heading home, but Aaron knew that Haley was taking Jack for a long weekend in southern Virginia to visit the Brooks' family. Her sister, mother, and father were all going along, and it would be weeks before Spencer would have the time to meet Jack. Aaron wondered if Spencer had been lying to him for two weeks about being busy. Spencer didn't often lie and usually only when he was scared. Not scared of Aaron but scared of something happening out of their control.

Spencer got along well with kids. Back when Angels were more accepted in society, Spencer would play games with the children of small villages. Aaron would spend hours watching him do it. After Spencer had got over the dreams of red wings making him fear his own wings, Spencer would take children for flights in safe areas with Aaron watching and protecting. Spencer had such affection for children that Aaron had never thought about Spencer not liking babies and toddlers. Spencer had been all for Aaron having a child with Haley. It had taken a long time because despite what literature and verbal stories said, it was hard for a Demon and a human to make a child. Aaron had never wanted a child that he would raise. He had several Demon children with other female Demons; those were usually left in villages for humans to raise. There had been a few other Cambions over the years, but all before meeting Nuriel and Aaron never had love for them.

Jack though was very different. Jack was named for Jack the Ripper, a man that Aaron had killed and buried in an unmarked grave, ending his reign of terror. The serial killer had made it hard for Spencer and Aaron to live in London so Aaron had done what the humans couldn't. Aaron had appreciated what the killer had been doing and even marveled at how well he could escape the human cops of the time, but his appreciation died when he had started to become a suspect. Aaron hadn't wanted to leave London, so he had killed the Ripper.

Spencer had never outright told Aaron that he wanted nothing to do with Jack. Jack was a good baby, already doing so well and Aaron didn't mind getting up in the night when he was home to feed and change his son. Aaron hadn't felt like this about his of his other children, and he had to wonder if it was the human body he was in that still had a soul or his love of Spencer that was allowing him to feel what he was certain was love for Jack. Spencer had seemed very excited for Jack and had bought a lot of books to read on the subject of babies before giving the books to Aaron that he found were good.

Going over every single interaction between him and Spencer since Haley had been confirmed pregnant and into the safe range for not losing Jack, had left Aaron no doubts on Spencer's want of a child, despite the human that was giving birth to the baby. It was confounding why Spencer was being reluctant to meet Jack. Aaron was half tempted to leave and bring Jack to Spencer instead of taking Spencer to Jack, but that would be bad because Spencer could hide. If Spencer thought that Aaron was going to do that, and he would figure it out pretty quickly if Aaron left without a fight. Spencer would run and hide his Grace and force Aaron to have to do drastic things to find him but by then Haley would be gone with Jack, and it would all be for naught.

"What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared," Spencer said, his voice rising at the last word. His eyes darted away from Aaron's just long enough for Aaron to know that he wasn't just lying to Aaron but he was lying to himself as well. Aaron stepped up to him and took his hands in his own. Aaron pulled Spencer's hands in and forced Spencer's face up to his own.

"I love you," Aaron said.

"I love you, too," Spencer said with a confused frown on his face.

"Let's go to DC, and you can at least see Jack. I don't like the two most important people in my life not being close at hand."

"It's going to be a few years yet, Aaron before I can join the FBI."

"You could come out to the east coast and work on degrees there." Aaron knew that there was a small chance that it would happen. Spencer was thrilled with CalTech, and CalTech bent over backward for Spencer. Spencer didn't live on campus anymore since he was over the age of eighteen and in postgraduate degrees, the school couldn't make him. Aaron though had bought a small house for him that was close to campus, and he usually rode a bike to classes even though there was a car for him. It was a beat up old Amazon, but the inside of the car was perfect, Spencer had rebuilt it himself, a fascination with motors that hadn't passed since he had been on the team that helped create the first combustion engine.

"I refuse to go to MIT, and it's the only one on that side of the country that I would want a degree from. I'll try and make more time to go to the apartment in DC that we have when you are home from cases, and it's night."

Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer's lips. "I'll hold you to that, Love."

"I'm ready to go," Spencer said, and it sounded like he was marching to his death. "We don't have to leave. The cameras don't record in here, and I didn't arrive through the doors, no one knows I'm in here. Hell, most of the time I just pop in and out."

"Good." Aaron pulled Spencer up to stand, and he wrapped an arm around his waist. The other he buried in Spencer's hair, Spencer had grown it out over the years, and it was at a perfect length for Aaron to do what he liked with it. Spencer's hair was naturally curly, and Aaron could tell that it had been left to dry on its own, which was what Aaron liked. So many small things that Spencer did that he didn't care one way or another about, but Aaron liked. Aaron kissed Spencer again, holding him in place with both hands and devouring Spencer's mouth as he moved them from California to DC.

Spencer had been to the house that Aaron shared with Haley a few times, but he didn't like the feel of the house, so he didn't stay long usually. Right after Aaron had bought the house though, back before he and Haley got married, Aaron had brought Spencer to the house, and they had fucked all over it. Aaron refused to live somewhere with a human and have the bed be tainted by taking the human in it first.

"Aaron," Spencer moaned when they landed in the kitchen. Aaron didn't take them up into Jack's room first. The baby monitor had to be shut off, and Aaron didn't want to do it before he left because he had figured that he was going to be gone a long time. He loved to indulge in his Spencer watching and never tired of doing it as much as he liked. Arriving early always allowed Aaron a lot of time to watch Spencer. When Aaron was home alone with Jack he never had the monitor on, he could feel anything that happened with Jack through the Bond he had with his son.

"Save that for tomorrow. I'm going to go up into Jack's room and turn off the monitor. If you want to get a drink feel free and then come up." Aaron kissed Spencer one last time before letting go of him. He walked to the door of the kitchen before looking back. "You have two minutes after I get up there before I force you up, Spencer."

Spencer said nothing but he did look away from Aaron. Aaron didn't force the issue right then. Whatever Spencer's problem with Jack was, he needed to get over it. Jack was going to be in their lives for the rest of his life which depending on how powerful he was, could be a very long time as some Cambions were very powerful and could live hundreds of years. Aaron refused to have Spencer and Jack at odds for the rest of Jack's life. When Jack matured in puberty, Aaron would be able to tell how long he would live.

Aaron picked Jack up from the bed, and a gentle brush over Aaron's power over him had the baby settling down. Aaron laid Jack up on his chest; his head tucked into Aaron's neck to support him. The monitor was easy to turn off with a flick of a finger, and Aaron debated doing the meet in the living room but Jack liked his room best, and it would be better for the meet to happen in there. Aaron knew it was the sigils all over the walls that helped keep Jack settled. Those sigils kept Jack from setting things on fire when he cried. Aaron's love of fire had transferred to every single child that he had ever fathered he knew that Jack would be no different. Before Jack left with Haley, he planned on putting blood runes on Jack's body to hold him while the boy was away from the house. He was finally old enough for the blood runes to be used. Thankfully it didn't have to be Jack's blood, hell it could be Spencer's, but Aaron planned on using his own.

"Aaron," Spencer whispered.

Aaron looked up at him. He looked scared, and he was looking anywhere but at Jack. Aaron waved his hand to shut the door behind Spencer when he finally stepped all the way into the room. Spencer forced himself forward. He looked at Jack for a few seconds before he moved to the bookshelf that was full of toys and a few books that Haley and Aaron read to him after feeding him. Spencer hadn't even reached out to touch at all.

"What are you so scared of?" Aaron demanded.

Spencer glanced back at him and glared. He turned back to the bookshelf and picked up a stuffed lamb. It had been the first gift that had been given to Aaron and Haley, and while it had never had a name attached to it, Aaron had been pretty sure it was from Spencer. It had been delivered by the postal service, and the origination address had been Seattle, from a baby store there with no card. Aaron had told Haley it had to be from a former co-worker from when Aaron worked at the FBI field office there. Aaron realized that it was the only toy that Jack didn't like. Aaron talked to Spencer on the phone daily and talked about the things that Jack did when he was home or relayed the things that Haley told him that Jack did when he was on a case.

The lamb glowed for a few seconds and then Spencer set it back down. Aaron wasn't sure if Spencer was adding his Grace to it or taking it away.

"It wasn't a good idea for me to come. Jack's too young, Aaron and he's not going to understand, and it's going to freak him out. If you were to set him down in the crib and step away, he'd start to cry because he's half Demon and that's too much Demon for his power to understand that I'm not a threat." Spencer turned and looked at Aaron for a few seconds, his eyes not going down to Jack at all. Spencer turned his head to look at the door and started toward it but Aaron was quicker, and he slipped between Spencer and the door.

"You've not even tried," Aaron said.

"And what's going to happen when he can't stand me? Scaring him with my Grace is just going to make it harder for him to like me when he starts to get older. It would be better to wait until he's around three."

"You are pulling that out of your ass. There has never been a situation like this before."

"No, but I've been around other Cambions before. Cambions are more popular among Demons than Angels would like, and my brothers tried to get me to slaughter them as infants before. They were sadly mistaken that I would kill a child of any race. Every single Cambion that I have come across that was younger than three ran on an instinct of power to do anything but cry. At three, they start to think more and trust their eyes and wait to see if I'm going to attack before they decide what to do. Before puberty, Cambions go on instinct."

Aaron frowned because he had never talked to Spencer about things that he did before they met other than the reading what the Angel did. He knew of Angels who hunted Cambions. That was something for Spencer to not talk about for a long time but then Aaron never talked about his other children either. It was easy to understand why Spencer hadn't mentioned it. It had never come up before. Aaron had never wanted a child until Haley talked about kids. It hadn't been something that Aaron had really wanted, but the thought of having a child that he could raise with Spencer's help had entered his mind and had never gone away. Five years of trying had been hard but Aaron had held Haley's hand through it all, and he didn't regret it. Or he hadn't until just that moment. He had been so excited and so happy that he never realized that Spencer wasn't all in on it. Aaron's life was already split in two and would be until he tired of Haley. She had her affairs, and Aaron didn't begrudge them. Before Spencer, he would have burned her for cheating but he was cheating, and even when he was there with her, he wasn't fully there with her. The sex was good, but it would never compare to sex with Spencer, even without the added aspect of Haley not liking pain at all. Sex with a woman was different than sex with a man.

"So you aren't even going to try?" Aaron asked.

"What's going to happen when he rejects me, Aaron? You already live two lives, three if you count the job traveling the country catching killers. It's four years before I can join the BAU. What were you expecting? Being able to bring Jack with you when you come and visit me in California? Days spent at the beach and on the boardwalk with little Jack? Pushing him in a stroller and having the women fawn over the gay couple with their perfectly adorable little son? All this is going to do is show you that Jack won't like me and then you will have three ways that you are being pulled."

"You'd rather never know than face rejection?" Aaron asked. He had never seen Spencer like this. Spencer looked scared, no Spencer looked terrified.

"I've known from the moment that you started to talk about him before he had a name before he was even actually conceived that you loved him. The idea at first and then the real him when Haley was pregnant. I know that you love me and I've never questioned that. We've lived through too much together for you to not love me with all that you are but Jack needs you, I don't. He's a helpless little child. He needs you, and I don't _need_ you like he does. Why can't we just let things lie like they are where we visit when we can and then when Jack is old enough to understand that yes I feel like an Angel, but I'm not like the others that his instincts are telling will try and kill him?"

Aaron felt gutted. He wanted to lash out, but he knew that it's what Spencer wanted. Aaron was getting angry, and then he would leave and then it would be days before they saw each other again. Possibly weeks if Spencer dug in enough and Aaron had cases. Aaron looked at the digital clock and knew that they would need to get this going so that he could get back to the case to just turn around and fly back to Quantico. He understood what Spencer was upset about and seemed really worried about. Aaron had faith, faith in his love of both Spencer and Jack that Jack would love Spencer. That Jack would accept Spencer, but Aaron could understand that fear. He followed it through too. They had spent the past nineteen years apart, more apart than they had been in centuries and four years wasn't too long of a time, but it was enough that Jack could start to resent Spencer for being in their lives when Spencer did appear.

"Please?" Aaron asked, and he lifted Jack from his chest and held him out. Spencer's hands shook, but he held them out for Aaron to lay Jack into his arms. As soon as Jack was down in his hands, Spencer curled him into his chest. Spencer shifted him and copied the pose that Aaron had held him in. Spencer was braced for something, but nothing happened.

"He's small."

"Yes, he'll be small for a while. He will get bigger though. You'll like him. Babies can be fun. Well, humans seem to think that they are."

"He will get more fun as time goes by." Spencer smiled and leaned his face down to sniff at Jack's head. "He doesn't smell innocent."

"No. He doesn't smell like you do when you turn into a baby. He'll never smell like that. He doesn't have a true soul but a tainted one so he will never smell innocent."

"He smells pure though."

"And he will be pure until he kills. Some Cambions go their whole lives without killing in anger or retribution. With the wars of ages past, it was hard to figure out what exactly causes Cambions to lose that pureness but there has to be negative feelings besides arrogance."

"I know the history of Cambions."

"You and I are going to talk about that part of you that I never knew."

"I don't like to talk about it. I don't like to think about it."

"I have to go back to the case because the flight leaves soon. Do you want to leave now?"

"No. I'll leave before Haley wakes up. I...he's not freaking out."

"My power is all over you, Spencer. It's inside of you, and it's inside of him and like knows like."

"Has the doctor found what you did to her yet?"

Aaron knew that it was a reaction to Aaron making Spencer do what he didn't want to do and all but forcing him. Instead of saying that, Spencer was digging in where it hurt, sort of. Aaron wouldn't feel bad for what he did to Haley. Aaron had no intention of letting Haley go and the chance of having another child was not good. Cambions did well with other children, when a Demon fathered a child with a woman that he didn't stay with but a Cambion never did well with another Cambion in the same house without both parents knowing what they were and Aaron was never going to share that with Haley. For Aaron, there was also a bit of retribution. Haley hadn't told him about her affairs, even when Aaron confessed his to her. Of course, he had stopped telling her of every time that he fucked Spencer after the third time and Haley still hadn't discussed her extramarital affairs. The prenup had not had him having to be faithful, just her and she was breaking it, it was why he knew that she wouldn't leave him.

"No, but she's not due for another visit with a doctor until the beginning of the month." Aaron stepped into Spencer's personal space and tilted his head up until Spencer was looking him in the eye. "Don't start a fight that we can't finish and I can't fuck you for starting."

"Never," Spencer said with a grin. "Go, or you'll alert the team that something is up."

Aaron left after giving Spencer a kiss that the Angel would remember for the hours that they were separated and then he would make Spencer remember who exactly was in charge by fucking him like he meant it.

# September 2004

Spencer touched his fingers to the new messenger bag that Aaron had bought him and straightened his tie. He was in a new suit as well. Aaron liked him in suits, and he really wanted to not shame his Demon in any way. Even if it was years before anything came out about them, he really wanted to never be a shameful thing to look back on. Spencer was glad of not having to worry about knowing the team, not really. Aaron talked about them a lot, and while Morgan could be abrasive toward Aaron, Aaron was pretty sure that Morgan would take to him well.

"Doctor Reid," a lady said as she stepped up to him as he opened the doors. There was the scent of her that told Spencer exactly who she was and Spencer gripped his messenger bag tighter. "My name is Erin Strauss. I'm the BAU's Section Chief."

"Yes, Ma'am. Hi." Spencer waved at her before clutching at the strap.

"Doctor Reid, this way please," Aaron called out.

"Agent Hotchner, I was talking to the new agent to your team."

"Yes, Ma'am and you were also the one that wanted his intake paperwork finished yesterday I think your words were." Aaron smiled at Strauss, and it wasn't a good smile at all. Spencer knew that the two of them were at odds and Gideon did nothing about it.

"My intake paperwork was completed two weeks ago," Spencer said. Before he had gone back to California to close down the house, he lived in there and get it ready to be sold.

"And somewhere between my office and Agent Hotchner's it got lost. Go fill it out, we can talk after. I need that today." Strauss stalked off, and Spencer frowned as he walked up to Aaron's office. As soon as the door was shut, Spencer felt blood sigils take over. "You've painted your walls in blood?"

"Of course, silencing and even a few protection."

"What happened to my paperwork?" Spencer asked.

"I would tell you that I don't know, but I do. I have it safe and sound in my safe, but Strauss doesn't know that."

"Then why this?" Spencer waved his hand, and he took in the room. The blinds were shut. Aaron did that sometimes when he was working on things that he didn't want to be disturbed on. Spencer took in the door that was now locked. Aaron was sprawled in his chair, but it wasn't pushed up to the desk. No there was room for Spencer to be in front of Aaron. "Really?"

"You've refused to visit me, even at night since I got the office and therefore there is a fantasy that is unfulfilled."

"On my first day?"

"Well, since you are here during the work day I can't fantasize that you are a hooker I've paid to let me fuck them. So how do you feel about your job being contingent upon how well you suck my cock and how well you take said cock in your ass?"

Spencer stared at Aaron to see if he was playing but he wasn't and it was making Spencer hard.

"Of course, it would have been better for you to wear one of those outfits that you wore in college, men in suits are hard to manipulate. So come over here and get on your knees, Little Bird."

Spencer slung his bag into the seat that he was closest to before he did as Aaron asked. Spencer started to work Aaron's pants open as he flowed to his knees. Jack had been down with a cold and Haley was at her wit's end, so Aaron had been staying with him and hadn't been out to see Spencer in California in days. Quick phone calls at night were all they had in nearly a week.

Taking Aaron's hard cock into his mouth, Spencer moaned at the taste of fluid that was pearled at the head of Aaron's cock. Aaron's hands moved, one sliding into Spencer's hair to help him get the rhythm that he wanted while the other traced Spencer's lips where they were wrapped around his cock.

"Having you here and at the Academy for months was killer. Too many cameras for either one of us to slip away," Aaron murmured as he gasped as Spencer took his cock down into his throat. Aaron tried to thrust but found that he couldn't so he scooted down in the chair a little more making Spencer have to backup a little to be able to bob up and down on his cock. Aaron pulled his cock down to where just the head was in Spencer's mouth, Spencer licked around the head and let the tip of his tongue dip down into the slit at the head. He felt and tasted the rush of more fluid there. Aaron was already so close. Spencer doubled his efforts. Aaron could get hard again easy, and Spencer wanted to swallow his release.

Aaron's hand slid down from his lips to his throat, and Spencer felt a thumb tracing where Aaron could feel his cock as his other hand pulled Spencer's head down all the way. It was a warning. When he was allowed to slide back on the cock, Spencer inhaled deeply and let it out before doing it again but not letting it out yet, Aaron's grip on his hair tightened and Spencer swallowed as the cock went down his throat as far as it could. Aaron held him there until Spencer couldn't hold his breath anymore and he released it slowly, despite the cock in throat but he couldn't take any more in. Aaron shifted a little, and as he pulled his cock out, he stood up. Aaron's hands moved to grip hair on either side of Spencer's head and held him still as Aaron's hips started to pump his cock in and out of Spencer's mouth like his mouth was an ass. Spencer sucked as Aaron pulled out, making the pressure as good for his Demon as he was used.

Spencer felt the slight tremor that told him that Aaron was coming. Spencer readied himself to swallow and suck as Aaron just held his cock there in Spencer's mouth. The cock didn't get soft as it would for a regular human. Instead, it stayed hard. Spencer made sure that there was no semen left on it before he started to sink down onto his legs and Aaron let him. Aaron sank down into the chair, and he touched Spencer's face like he was afraid that Spencer was going to break.

"Supplies are in the bottom drawer. Get them and then get naked, Agent. So far the only thing that you have done is earn the right to suck my cock every morning."

"Sir," Spencer said, and he watched Aaron's eyes darken even further. A little more and it would look like Denei was in control even though he wouldn't be. Aaron would never let that happen here. There were too many guns and too many unknowns. Soon though, Spencer would invite Aaron over and let the Demon use him as he willed, letting the full Demon inside of him out instead of the Demonic Human that he had become since taking over Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer found the lube and the plug but no condoms in the bottom drawer. He didn't question it. The plug was slim and would do little more than keep the fluid inside of Spencer and rub on him when he walked, but he could sit with it in, and it wouldn't bother him.

"Your interview is going to last all day agent. When everyone else goes to lunch, you are going to come up here and strip naked again before I see if I like your second interview as much as your first. Then again when everyone else leaves for the day, I'll see about your final interview. If I like it, tomorrow you'll come back, and you'll be an agent on my team. If I don't like it but don't hate it, we will do the same thing tomorrow."

Spencer set the supplies on the desk and said nothing as he started to strip. He was careful to not wrinkle a thing, and he knew that it was why Aaron was having him strip himself. Strauss had already seen him, and it would be weird if he were in different clothes. When worked up this much, Aaron tended to rip clothes. There was just enough space cleared on Aaron's desk for Spencer to lean over it and hold himself right where Aaron wanted him for fucking. Spencer would have to hold himself still or risk knocking over files. Aaron would probably spank him for that, and that would make it hard to sit at his desk the rest of the day, but it might be worth it.

Aaron prodded Spencer over to the desk and pushed him down over it. Spencer went without resistance and spread his legs the way that Aaron wanted before he was prodded. Aaron might be getting off on the idea of a young man letting Aaron fuck him for a job, but Spencer wasn't going to play dumb. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't going to act like it. Aaron might do as he said and fuck him at lunch and again after everyone left but it wouldn't go further than that.

Spencer felt slick fingers brush over his hole before two pressed in.

"A regular little fuck toy aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said.

"Like having a cock in your ass and mouth?"

"Yes," Spencer hissed as Aaron raked his fingers over Spencer's prostate. Spencer carefully worked his hands up between the things scattered at the front of the desk and grabbed the other side. Aaron pulled his fingers free. Spencer heard the sound of a wipe coming out of a travel pack and then the sound of Aaron's belt. Aaron didn't let his pants drop. Spencer groaned because Aaron was going to fuck him in his suit, he was going to feel the soft as sin pants on his legs as he was fucked over Aaron's desk. Spencer shivered as Aaron's cock teased him before pushing in. Spencer gripped the edge of the desk to stop himself from moaning out his pleasure at being breached.

"Go ahead, no one can hear you," Aaron said.

"Sir, please."

"Do you want me to treat you like a whore?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Aaron pulled out all the way, Spencer's muscles reluctantly letting the head of his cock out of his body before Aaron was pushing all the way back in hard and fast. Spencer gripped the desk harder, making it creak a little with his strength and he dropped his forehead to land on the desk. Spencer let out one of the filthiest moans he knew how to make and felt the shudder that ran through Aaron's body at it.

"Do you love a cock inside of you, Agent?"

"Yes, Sir." Spencer tried to keep his hips from slamming into the desk but he couldn't. He would be bruised, but thankfully his Grace would take care of that quickly. Aaron laid a hand on the upper part of Spencer's back, where his wing joints would be if he had them out and push down, holding Spencer in place with his hand and with his cock while he fucked him. This would haunt Spencer's mind every single day for the rest of his tenure as an agent in the FBI. It wasn't like it was a struggle to get hard for Aaron. The Demon just looking at him made him hard on a daily basis, but this was the first time that they had ever worked together when one of them wasn't the owner of the business. They had to be discreet, and they had to walk a very fine line. While they could not get in trouble for a relationship as Gideon was Spencer's direct supervisor and there were no fraternization rules, Aaron's career could be hurt for an extramarital affair, and Spencer would be ruined.

Aaron pressed his thumb to the skin just above Spencer's hole, pushing down and making his hole feel even smaller, making Spencer feel every single little blood vessel ridge on his cock. Aaron dug into Spencer's back with slightly sharp nails, piercing the skin just a little before he dragged them down. Spencer came with a near scream at the feeling, triggering Aaron's orgasm as well. Aaron's nails blunted as he came and the scratches on Spencer's back started to heal, his Grace feeling overloaded from orgasm. Aaron pressed into Spencer as far as he could go and held himself there until he was soft. Spencer heard the lube being opened again and braced himself for the plug going into his body. The plug had a lot smaller profile than Spencer was used to and he almost didn't feel it until Aaron pulled him up and his cheeks clenching over it made it very evident. It wasn't going to be a problem to forget about it though.

Spencer leaned back into Aaron as the Demon cleaned him up. Aaron touched him all over as he used wipes on his legs and ass before turning Spencer and cleaning up his cock with his mouth. It almost succeeded in making him hard again, but Aaron stopped just as he his cock was filling.

"Gideon should be arriving anytime in the next half an hour. He said he was going to be late in this morning. The rest of the team will start to arrive then as well. I already changed the date on the paperwork, so we don't have to worry about that. Strauss will just have to wait as I'm sure that Gideon is going to want to talk to you. Did you want me to give you the tour or wait for Morgan?"

"Let Morgan. It'll help that bond you think that I'll form with him."

"He's a mother hen to younger agents, and you'll punch all of his buttons. JJ will be in and out as today she has a few meetings with other liaisons from other units. They get together on occasion and talk about troubles they have with various media locations and such. I make sure that lunch is catered to all of them as it keeps them happy."

"You are a good pseudo boss, I wish that Gideon would step aside and become your second like the AD wants."

"For now it's good, it gives me more time for Jack. He asked for you last night, did you come over when I took Haley to bed?" Aaron asked as he started to dress Spencer. As uncareful in how he got clothes off of Spencer, he put them on with the utmost care.

"Yes. I heard him call out for me. It's nice that Haley believes the imaginary friend thing."

"Who would believe about a man coming to visit in the night that shines like star beams and smells like coffee, and knows everything?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"I can't believe that he still thinks that," Spencer blushed as he thought about Jack. The young boy still liked to cuddle with Spencer and would call out to him and bring his across the country just to cuddle when he was sick. Spencer spent time with Jack when Aaron was home and distracting Haley from the fact that she couldn't see Jack's friend, Jack, and Aaron could. It was hard to understand why Jack liked him that much, even if the darkness in Jack did recognize the claim that his father had on Spencer.

Now that Jack was almost three, he was more mobile, and there were days that Haley wanted alone time with Aaron and Aaron didn't trust Jessica, Haley's sister to watch him, so Aaron would take him to Spencer in California. There had even been a weekend right before Spencer went to the Academy where Jack was with him the entire weekend from when Aaron got off work after a long case to when Aaron picked up Jack Monday after he got off work. Spencer hadn't freaked out as much as he thought that he would. There were a few texts about Cambions out there if one knew where to look and Spencer had read all of them as well as books on raising human children.

Jack had started to talk early and walk even earlier, a sign of a Cambion because it was better for protection. Jack's first word had been Pen. Haley thought it hilarious that his first word wasn't Mom or Dad or a variation thereof but an inanimate object that she wasn't even sure she has ever said the word in front of him. Then Pen became My Pen, and it was obvious to her that he had an imaginary friend. During the start of his terrible twos, he would scream the name when he was upset, and his parents were not listening. That frustrated Haley to no end but made Aaron happy, and Spencer knew it. Aaron was quite happy that Jack was bonded more with Spencer than with Haley even though out of everyone Haley spent more time with Jack than Spencer or Aaron.

"Now go," Aaron said.

Spencer looked down and saw that he was dressed. He had been too lost in his head as he had been thinking and his body had just reacted to what Aaron wanted. Spencer leaned in for a kiss before he turned to grab his bag. Aaron walked him to the window and opened the blinds as he settled down the sigils that kept the sound from carrying. Spencer realized that he smelled like the cologne that he had put on and not sex. Aaron just grinned at him as he opened the door and looked back.

The desk that had Spencer's name on it was in perfect line for Aaron to see from his office when he was seated at the desk, and there was no way for anyone to block his vision unless they were standing behind Spencer. It was perfect for him, and it would give Spencer a good view of everything in the room.

Gideon came through ten minutes later. After Spencer had set out everything of his out of his messenger bag that he had brought to decorate his desk, including a picture frame that to everyone but him and Aaron showed Spencer with Diana Reid when he was seven but to Spencer and Aaron it showed the two of them with two month old Jack. Jack had a hold of Spencer's finger and was sucking on it while Aaron was at his shoulder, looking down at the two of them. A lady had snapped the picture and had emailed it to Aaron's personal email. It was Spencer's favorite picture because Aaron's love for him and Jack shone on his face and it was perfect.

Spencer rubbed his finger over Jack's little face before he started to go over the files that were left for him to familiarize himself with case write up procedure. There had been a manual and Spencer had read it but he wanted to see it, and Aaron understood and had compiled files for him to look over. Spencer did better reading and then teaching himself than he did just reading about it. There was not a thing that Spencer didn't know about the job because it wasn't like Aaron stopped him from reading files that he brought with him for times when they were together.

JJ and Morgan came in at the same time, but Spencer ignored them until they introduced themselves or Gideon actually talked to Spencer. It was much the first day that Aaron said that Spencer would have, Spencer, being ignored until Gideon needed his brain, which would be the first case that would come up.

"Doctor Reid, I'm Jennifer Jareau, Media Liaison for the team. You can call me JJ." JJ held out her hand as she stopped right at Spencer's side with Morgan on her side. Spencer waved at her as he stood up. The chair scooted back a little further than he wanted it to and Spencer turned and grabbed it and pulled it back. JJ was smiling when Spencer looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't like touching."

"Germaphobe?" Morgan asked.

"No but fewer germs are passed by kissing than by handshakes, but no one who isn't French wants to go around and kiss strangers, even if they do just fake kiss most of the time. No, I don't like strangers touching me at all and a forced socialization ritual that allows men who think they are better than me to squeeze my hand to try and dominate me is not my idea of a good time."

Morgan looked at Spencer in shock, but he took a few seconds to get himself together and then he waved at Spencer. "Derek Morgan, Reid. Have you already met Hotch?"

"Yes. Gideon had been in his office for a little while. He didn't say hi at all, but I've come to expect that from him."

"We had a case come up, and so I'll get Hotch and Gideon. Morgan show him where to get more coffee and then to the round table room."

"Sure, thing, Jayje." Morgan smiled at Spencer and waved at the coffee cup that had been on his desk, but Spencer had ignored. He wasn't sure who had got it for him and until he knew he wasn't going to use it. "JJ bought you the mug. She meant to get it wrapped but the case that we just ended made her forget, and it seems she forgot to write the note. It's not booby trapped. I promise."

Spencer picked up the mug and finally looked at it. It looked like a standard FBI mug. Aaron had one at their shared apartment just outside of Quantico. It wasn't though. It had a lot of words that were covered over with things about the BAU and about Geniuses. There was even something about one hundred and forty-seven on it. Spencer smiled and looked up at Morgan. Morgan looked like he wanted to touch Spencer but he held himself back.

"Show me where to get coffee."

"Sure man." Morgan laughed and pointed before starting in the direction that he pointed. Spencer followed him even though the area was visible from the desks. Spencer had noted it before, but he hadn't wanted coffee after sex to make him any more jittery than he had been. Coffee now though was good. In his messenger bag was a travel mug for taking on the jet.

There was a pot of coffee already brewing in the pot.

"Hotch has it on a timer so that it starts brewing right about the time that he wants a cup in the morning. Never leave the basket without grounds."

"Gotcha," Spencer said even though he knew that already. Spencer had been regaled with Aaron telling him about the way he terrorized agents who left the basket without grounds.

A few minutes later and Spencer and Morgan were seated around the table with enough space between them. Aaron was the only one that came into the room.

"JJ's staying behind and handling everything from here. Gideon is teaching a class that he can't get out of and so it's just us three. Blue Ridge Parkway, there have been three murders," Aaron said as he shut the door before handing over files to Spencer and Morgan. Aaron glanced at Spencer for a seconds before he started to cover what was known about the case so far. Spencer shifted in his seat and held back the gasp. The plug shifted inside of him, reminding him that it was there. He would have to take it out before they went out. The look that Aaron gave him said the same thing.

Spencer looked at the case file, a little giddy about having a case on his first day. He wanted Aaron to know that he could do this. That he was going to be good for this, even though he knew that he didn't have to show it. Aaron knew it, but it was good to show off for his Demon once and awhile.

# February 2005

Spencer threw on his a T-shirt as he pushed himself out of bed. He didn't know what was going on but Aaron was worked into a frenzy and Spencer couldn't track him down in their bond at all. Spencer found a pair of jeans and grabbed a hair tie to pin his hair back with. It was just long enough at the moment for him to make a bun with it and once he got it brushed out, it would go up in the bun.

Ten minutes in the bathroom and Spencer at least looked like he hadn't been sleeping. He texted Aaron and waited to hear back. Spencer looked at the time and realized that it was two in the morning. Aaron should have been asleep. Aaron should have been home with Haley. With Jack. Spencer was worried but if he left and Aaron was coming to him, with Aaron's frenzy, he might not be able to track Spencer down, and Spencer wasn't able to track him down.

Spencer settled onto the couch and waited, grabbing cold case files to look them over. He was on the third one when Aaron entered the apartment. He smelled of ozone and blood. Jack was cradled in his arms, silent. Spencer shot up, tossing the file on the floor.

"Denei?" Spencer asked, the Demon name falling from his lips. Jack was covered in blood and his face coated in it. Jack turned his head, and as soon as he saw Spencer, he started to cry.

"Demon attacked the house. I was out on a walk and couldn't sleep. I came home to Jack screaming and the trail of blood out of the bedroom. Jack's room wasn't touched at all. I'm going to do this by the books, call the cops and wait it out. The team is going to scramble to me; you don't leave this apartment, do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand, Denei. Haley?"

"Dead. She was murdered by the Demon. Humans aren't going to find the Demon, but I can't cover up Haley's death." Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer. "Don't leave this apartment and if anything happens, go to Lucifer."

"Okay," Spencer said, and then Aaron was gone. Spencer felt the blood on his lips and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped off his lips before looking at Jack. Jack's rooms weren't touched means the blood from him came from Haley. Spencer looked at his own shirt and pants covered in blood as well.

"Pen," Jack cried out. Spencer wrapped his arms around the boy tighter. Spencer pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead, and he did something that he never thought that he would do. Spencer leaned his forehead into Jack's, and he reached out with his Grace. He sought out the jumbled memories of the night, and all he found was Jack waking up and reacting to the death of Haley and not understanding what it was and starting to cry. Then Aaron coming into the room, seeing Jack was fine and leaving again. Jack kept crying and then Aaron came into Jack's room covered in blood. Next thing that Jack knew, they were there with Spencer.

Spencer pulled his mind from Jack's. A bath was a good idea, but Spencer's bathtub wasn't big enough for the both of them, but he could pull the shower curtain around and do that. Jack wouldn't want out of Spencer's arms and a stand-up shower at the same time would be good for both of them.

Jack didn't protest being moved around to get him naked for the bath. His underwear smelled of urine and Spencer wasn't shocked that he peed his pants. He was a big boy that didn't need pull-ups to sleep in but tonight was scary.

"Daddy be mad?" Jack asked.

"No. You were scared. You are allowed to pee your pants when you are scared at any age. I almost did it two weeks ago at work when a dog lunged at me."

"Okay."

"Now, Jack I have to get my clothes off. I'm going to stand right here. I need you to stay right there on the toilet seat."

"'K, Pen." Jack stood like a little soldier on the toilet seat; he didn't wiggle like he was wont to do as he watched Spencer get naked. Spencer was sure that there were children advocacy agencies who would be up on their ear about Jack being too old to share a bath with an adult but Spencer didn't care, Jack wasn't going to tell, and he knew that Aaron did it. There were too many years of memories of seeing kids running around mostly naked in warm weather when both of them had been much younger. Spencer turned on the water after he got his shirt off. Spray caught his arm a little since he started the shower head as soon as he could. Spencer shoved his pants down before picking everything up and sticking it in the hamper just inside of his bedroom. He would start the entire load as soon as they were out of the shower just to be safe. He had clothes for Jack. The sound of his phone going off made Spencer ache to answer it as it was JJ's ringtone. Probably to tell him that Haley was dead, but Spencer looked at Jack and took a deep breath. Jack needed him more than JJ needed to tell him. She could leave it in a message, or she could tell him to call her.

"Okay, Jackster, let's get wet." Spencer grabbed a rag from under the sink to wash them both off with. There was already baby soap inside the shower. Aaron had given Jack a bath or two there.

"Mommy died, didn't she?" Jack asked as Spencer wrapped the curtain shut around the tub. Spencer looked him in the eyes as he nodded. "I felt it. It was...it was..."

"Strange?"

"Yes."

"I know. Do you want me to help you?"

"How?"

"Make it feel less strange."

"Okay."

Spencer stepped under the water, letting the water hit his shoulder first to make sure that it wasn't too hot. It was actually pretty perfect. He tipped Jack under a little.

"Shut your eyes, Jack, while I get your face and hair all wet. Squeeze them real tight."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and Spencer used his free hand to rub at the blood dried in Jack's hair and then down his face. The water rushed down their bodies, swirling down into the drain. Spencer knew that he should feel something but the woman had become a problem over the past few months and Spencer had been sure that she was going to leave Aaron and probably try and take Jack with her. The few times that Spencer had been around her hidden but still there, she had seemed cold and distant.

Spencer let the water crash over Jack's head for a few seconds as he tried to find the parental bond that linked parent and child. It wasn't there. There was only a very strong link to Aaron, and that was it. Spencer gasped as he opened his eyes. He stepped back and saw that Jack was looking at him. The boy's eyes were normal looking, the Cambion part of him staying more dormant as he was too young. Spencer reached out with his Grace, and he felt a tendril of a bond there, but it was connected to Aaron. Aaron's power inside of him was calling out to what it knew. Spencer laughed a little. Denei's power was too great and had stopped Jack from forming any bond with Haley at all. It's why the death of Haley didn't have Jack trying to burn anything down. It's why he didn't have a sobbing child in his arms.

"Looks like you are going to be fine, Jackers."

"Good." Jack laid his head down on Spencer's shoulder as Spencer stepped back under the water. Not a lot of words were said as they both stood there and Spencer washed them both up. Spencer used his Grace to keep the water the perfect temperature long after it should have run out. It wasn't hard to do that. It would be hours before Aaron would be able to come to him. He wondered what his lover was going to tell the team and the cops where Jack was. With the Demon staying away from Jack's room, there was no way to prove that Jack was there. Unless a neighbor heard him but Spencer was sure that Aaron took care of that.

Jack's eyes were fluttering, and he was fighting going to sleep while Spencer was drying the both of them off.

"I've got to put you on the bed for a moment while I get dressed again and then I'll get you dressed, Jack. Okay?"

"Okay."

Spencer set Jack down in the middle of the bed; the boy knew not to move. He had fallen off of Aaron's bed once, and it had freaked out Aaron more than Jack, Aaron had laughed when he told Spencer about Jack patting Aaron's face as Aaron checked Jack over. Jack had been more scared of Aaron's reaction than of actually falling off of the bed. Still, Spencer rushed to get dressed and to get into the drawer of the dresser that had a little dimensional store of sorts attached. It was where Jack's things were kept when Spencer watched him. There was a warm outfit for the boy that would be good for him to sleep in but still be good if Aaron came to take him home.

After getting Jack dressed, Spencer picked him up and cuddled him into his chest with his head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer walked to the living room and settled in with the TV on some kind of science show that Spencer was sure wasn't going to have any violence or blood, but the voice over was low enough to where Spencer had to really focus to hear it. He grabbed a notepad and a pen and started to write. There were many Demons out there that would do what had been done to Haley, but it was odd that the Demon hadn't gone for Jack. Jack was the primary target to get back at Denei.

The only thing that made sense was that it was a Demon who didn't like Aaron being in his territory and had gone after who he thought was more important, the human woman. Anyone who had actually knew Denei and wanted to hurt him would have gone after the child or after Nuriel. Unless they couldn't find Nuriel but the child had been right there.

Spencer was the thinker; he reacted after taking everything to its inevitable conclusion. Aaron reacted with anger and malice, and it was the only thing that saved their lives sometimes. In a case like this though, Spencer was needed. He would be the balance to make sure that there was someone who was able to take the fall for what happened.

By the time that Aaron came back just after dawn, Spencer had three pages of names, many crossed out but still enough on there to be worried. Aaron though, said nothing as he laid down a set of papers on the table in front of Spencer. Aaron was changed into a suit that Spencer knew had been at the office. That meant that someone had gone and got it for him. The rest of the clothes had to be evidence at least for now. Spencer knew that there was a set at the dry cleaners around the block so he would go and get them.

"I told the team that you were back in California to visit friends, and I had told you not to answer any calls and relax. That's why JJ stopped calling."

"What is that?"

"Divorce papers that the cops found in Haley's underwear drawer as well as the slip with a number of a strange man on it. I didn't know it, but one of the Detectives did. I memorized the number but haven't called it yet. I want to get a burner phone before I do."

"She was divorcing you?"

"The papers are made out for her having sole custody and me giving up rights to Jack."

"She was insane," Spencer whispered. Jack shifted on his body like he knew his father was there. Aaron took the sleeping toddler from Spencer and held him like Spencer had been, just on his shoulder closest to Spencer.

"No kidding."

Spencer jumped when Aaron's work phone rang. He looked down at it and then showed it to Spencer. Spencer looked at him; he didn't know the number.

"It's the same number that Haley had."

Aaron clicked on the answer button and then switched it to speakerphone.

"Hotchner,"

"Mister Hotchner, My name is Jason, and I need to talk to you about your wife."

"My wife is dead."

"Yes, and that's what I want to speak to you about. I...I know who you are and I know that I'm signing my life away when I meet with you. I left your son alone, and I promise that if you leave me alive, I'll leave the US and never set foot in it again."

"Jason, I don't know anyone named Jason."

"That's the only name I am giving you. Look I'll be at the coffee shop you were at just before coming home in half of an hour. I will wait an hour before I leave and you'll have to figure out what your wife was doing on her own. Bring your partner if you want." Jason hung up.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked.

"He said that he knew who I was and mentioned a partner. Given that I'm a cop, partner could be taken any number of ways, but I think that he knows who I am. Do you want to go?"

"We are not leaving Jack alone."

"No. You and he can come and stay hidden. You have enough Grace that you'll be able to hide the both of you from any Demon outside of Lucifer."

"Fine but I want to get my gun, the one that the FBI doesn't know that I have."

"Get mine out as well." Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer cheek before he looked down at Jack and there was regret there. "You'll have to help him heal the broken parental bond that he has. Cambions don't do well with broken ones."

"I would love to, tried actually but he doesn't have one. Your bond with him stopped it from being formed. He had no bond with her at all."

"Really?"

"He said that Haley's death felt weird and I asked if he wanted me to stop it from feeling weird and the only tether on him is yours, and it's quite big."

"I'll be damned," Aaron said as he looked down at his son. "Get ready, and then I'll give you Jack, and I'll get ready. No badge, no ID, nothing that links us to the FBI."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Denei."

"Get Nuriel," Aaron said changing the name to make it easier just in case someone was listening when they made it to the coffee shop.

Spencer took little time to get ready. Someone had invaded Aaron's home while Jack was there. Spencer wanted blood. He wanted to see them dead. Spencer made sure that in his little pocket of Grace that held his weapons, there were daggers to kill Angels and Demons. Aaron would want one of them depending on who exactly had killed Haley. Whatever Jason was, he wasn't going to live the night, no matter what.

Aaron took even less time to get ready. He changed into jeans and a T-shirt before he wrapped an arm around Spencer and they left. The coffee shop had a dark alley beside it, and that was where Spencer and Aaron with Jack appeared. Jack was in a coat, and Spencer made sure that his body was protected as well as his face from the sharp cold wind. Aaron went into the coffee shop first with Spencer trailing behind. As soon as Spencer saw Jason, he knew that it was a Demon and he pulled one of the Angelic blades out. There was only the lady who was waitressing and running the register there, and when Spencer looked at her, she went into the back.

"Jason?"

"Yes, Denei."

"So you do know who I am. Is that why you didn't kill my son?"

"That and many other reasons."

"How did you come to know my wife? I know that you weren't fucking her. I would have known that, if any Demon was stupid enough to actually mate with a human claimed by a Demon."

"No. Her lover, he was...on the fringes of Demon society. He is not a Cambion, but his elder brother is and therefore got in contact with me about a job. I was either supposed to kill you or make you give up custody of your child. I took the job, spent the money already and then I started to follow you. It wasn't long before I realized that she had no clue who she was married to and then one night when she was gone for a night to spend I think with her sister, I saw Nuriel. It took a day or two for me to figure out who he was and then I started to make a plan. I knew that going to you was going to get me killed. I knew my life was forfeit, so I made the best plan. I made sure that you weren't home and then I killed her. She's the reason that I am dead."

"You are. There is no leaving this alive for you or your host."

"My host is long gone. I took over a coma patient and woke him up. He had a job that I wanted, and I took it."

"Tell me the rest."

Spencer listened as the Demon described what he did to the lover of Haley's that wanted Aaron's son as his own. The man had even paid for the Demon to do his dirty work. The only silver lining was that the Demon was so ready to make up for what he did, he laid all the groundwork for setting up Haley's lover as the pasty. The Demon handed it over what needed to be done and what had been done.

"Go into the alley," Aaron said before he stood up. Spencer stayed where he had stopped at the shoulder of the Demon and just behind. Spencer watched the Demon leave and hoped that the idiot didn't try and run. Haley had signed her death warrant as soon as she had decided that Aaron deserved to die for her want of giving her lover a child.

"Denei," Spencer whispered. He knew what was coming and he didn't want Jack to see it. "I'm going to go home. Get Jack settled into bed."

Spencer didn't wait for Aaron to answer. Jack didn't need to see it; Jack didn't need to feel it. Spencer appeared in the living room and looked at his walls. He could see his sigils and wards all over, protecting the apartment but Spencer knew that something stronger was needed.

Jack wiggled a little, and Spencer knew that he needed to be laid down. Spencer settled him in the middle of the bed and changed out of jeans and into sleep pants before getting into bed as well. He was tired and wanted to take a nap, his arm wrapped around Jack's middle to make sure that he didn't go anywhere, Spencer allowed himself to go to sleep.

There was a text waiting for Spencer from Aaron when he woke up from his short nap. Jack was still out, with the stress of everything, Jack really needed it. Spencer sat up on the bed and looked at Jack as he slept.

Aaron was going to be hours more. The cops had followed the trail of the number to the Demon who was dead in his apartment, along with fingerprints from another person. The prints led to Haley's lover, and the case was pretty much open and shut. Haley's lover was going to be charged with two deaths. Aaron was stuck at the local cop station, so Spencer settled in to read for the day until Jack woke up.

Jack was subdued when he finally woke, and even funny shaped pancakes didn't wake him. Spencer was kind of glad of it as it meant that he had time to work on what he needed. A nanny was needed for Jack, and given that Jack was only half human, someone who knew of Demons and was allies would be good. Spencer knew that he would have to take the backseat in public with Jack as it wouldn't be good if it got out what Spencer was.

Nuriel and Denei had been hidden for a long time; only those close knew who they were and where to find them. Levi hadn't been seen since the day that Spencer had found Diana Reid. Spencer knew form Demon friends that he was hunting his Qi who was reborn again it seemed, but Levi hadn't found him yet.

There were a few options, and Spencer knew that Aaron and he would make the best decision for Jack and for them.

"Hello," Aaron said as he finally reappeared close to lunch. Jack ran to his father and near jumped at him. Aaron picked up Jack and hugged his son close.

"How are you?" Spencer asked.

"I thought for about an hour that she was dead because of me. I'm just glad that Jason thought about what he was doing before just jumping in. I would have hated to have burned this life. You are just getting settled in, and I like it. Hunting the worst of humanity has become the best thing ever for me. I get to indulge, and I get to let the darker sides of me out. You are happy; we have Jack. I don't want to leave."

"You've never been this attached to any aspect of your life," Spencer said. Jack was still cuddled into Aaron's chest, and he didn't seem to want to leave.

"No. We have a week downtime. We are down a member still, and Gideon is having trouble finding a new person and the unit needs an analyst. I'm going to be getting everything taken care of. I see your list of things for a nanny, and I think it's the best option as well. I'm sure that we can find a good one."

"You need to rest. Why don't' you go and strip and get into soft clothes. We can think about that after you rest. I bet Jack would love to nap with you."

"I bet he will as well." Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer before he stood up with his son in his arms.

There was silence in the apartment as Spencer sat on his couch and looked out the windows. This wasn't anything like the life that he thought he was ever going to have with his Denei when he fell in love so long ago. Life with Denei as a cop with a child and love. There was so much love.

A Demon and an Angel were never supposed to fall in love, but they did, and they were still living a happy ever after, even thousands of years later, despite what Heaven and Hell wanted of them. Spencer knew that there was going to be more ups and downs, but as long as Aaron was at his side, he could do anything.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final tale of Nuriel and his Demon, Denei. 
> 
> However, in the next series they pop up from time to time but that series will focus in the James Bond fandom, so if you want to read that please follow the Immortal Loves Series for notification of when that series starts!
> 
> Thank you all for making this series what it was!


End file.
